


School Days in Sisa - Part 2

by SonicoSenpai



Series: School Days in Sisa [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attraction, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blindfolds, Clueless Konoe, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual for this Universe, Controlling Behavior, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daddy Issues, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Devils, Did I mention OOC behavior, Dirty Dancing, Dorks in Love, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffyfest, Grooming, High School, I have it out for Konoe, Idiots in Love, Intimidation, Jealousy, Koujaku in heat, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More Dub-Con Restraint, More Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning after awkwardness, Mostly consensual sex, Neko Clear, Neko Koujaku, Neko Noiz, Neko Rin, Neko Shiki, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Out of Character behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sanga Aoba, Shower Sex, Sly Blue in heat, Spanking, Spin the Bottle, Strangely Consensual for this universe, Sweet, Tail Play, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerability, cats in heat, consensual restraint, lots of OOC, neko Aoba, sexy spanking, therapeutic writing, writing as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: The time of the Void is passed, and the ruler of Sisa has decided to educate its young. Sisa’s School for Well-Rounded Ribika has been opened and all young cats are required to attend. Konoe, who has lived on his own since the death of his mother, receives a notice to attend. The original story begins on his first day at the academy.Please start with part 1 if you are new to this series.Part 2 begins with Konoe, Tokino, and Aoba spending some time at dinner on Friday night, about to leave for the school dance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: there’s some light non-con touching in this chapter, followed by VERY possessive reaction from one of the characters in this story.

I have a rather tense dinner with Tokino and Aoba, during which Aoba chatters nonstop about Koujaku—he is head over heels for this teacher and is dying to profess his undying love and plan their wedding. In fact, as it turns out, he just confessed to his crush last week, but since Koujaku is nervous about having an open relationship with a student at the school, the confession didn’t end well, much to Aoba’s disappointment. Koujaku encouraged him to wait till mating season to see if they were compatible and asked him for patience.

Hearing about Koujaku’s response confuses me—I wonder why Rai sees relationships between students and teachers so differently. Or is it that he just doesn’t respect rules of any kind? In either case, Aoba is heartbroken, but I encourage him since Koujaku’s answer wasn’t no—it was not _now_. Because of Aoba’s sadness, I decide to attend the dance with him to help him feel better. 

The sun has set by the time we arrive at the quad, and the moon of shadow hasn’t yet risen. Paper lanterns decorate the space, emitting rather romantic light around the dance floor, but it stands empty. Not even one cat is dancing, though many students ring the outside, mingling and chatting over the loud music. I notice lots of odd glances are exchanged—strange, aggressive looks that I assume is flirting.

The music is so loud—it has a throbbing baseline that rattles my bones like nothing I’ve ever heard. It’s thumping in time to my heartbeat, and I notice it automatically makes me move in time to it—my footsteps start to match up magically. It’s the weirdest thing—and it makes my body feel good, _so good_ —I feel a tingling, buzzing sensation all over my skin. Aoba and I are standing on the side of the dance floor while Tokino grabs some drinks for us.

“I love this song! Come, dance with me, Konoe!” I can’t believe I can hear Aoba’s voice over the sound of the music—it’s so loud—but he can project his voice well.

I really don’t want to put a show on in front of the students, but the music is really tempting, and I find I’m already moving to it anyway. The tempting pull on my body is irresistible! However, I _really_ don’t know how to dance—I’ve never danced before—yet Aoba still pulls me out onto the middle of the floor.

Now I start to hesitate, “Aoba, wait! I don’t know how to dance!” I feel my face reddening. 

“It’s fine—you have rhythm—I can see it in how you’re moving your body, and you’re a Sanga, Konoe—just listen to the music, just _feel_ it, let it sink into your body,” Aoba says, encouraging me gently, turning me around so he’s behind me, grabbing my arms. “Here, close your eyes, bend your knees a little, loosen up more—yeah, like that!”

I do as he says and start swaying to the music. My breath starts to change, and it feels like my body becomes one with the beat. It feels good! The fur on my ears starts to fluff up. 

“Move your feet if you feel like it, but keep your hips swaying,” Aoba says, directly into my ear. He’s pulled me right up against his body, so when I feel him moving behind me, I move along with him by copying his movements. “Just like that!”

I feel his body right next to mine—he’s hugging me from behind, almost like he’s spooning me. Then he lets go and turns me around to face him. I open my eyes and see a wide smile on his face. To me, it looks like there’s a blue halo around his body, a glowing halo surrounding him. When he raises both hands overhead, the blue glow covers his arms as well. When I mirror his movements, lifting my hands up, I see a similar soft golden glow around my arms. 

“You’re glowing, Konoe!” Aoba marvels. “Is this a Sanga thing, I wonder?”

“If it is, maybe you’re a Sanga, too! Aoba, you’re also glowing—you have a blue halo,” I lean in to tell him. He scoots his body in close to mine, bumping his hips up to mine, which feels oddly intimate, but with the grin on his face I know he’s only playing. I blush fiercely but play along with him. It almost feels like he’s dry humping me—in time to the music—grinding his hips against mine right in the middle of the dance floor.

Then, he takes my hands and twirls me around, making me spin, turning me back around, and does the same hip-grinding to my backside—which is even more intimate and looks a little gross. Gods, I am hoping Rai is nowhere around because he would be pissed to see this kind of display! I can feel the heat burning in my ears and my face—but if this is what dancing is, I want to cheer up Aoba, so I continue playing along. 

At the same time, I have to admit, I’m having fun, my tail swaying back and forth in wide happy arcs in time opposite my hips. I turn and twirl Aoba around, switching our positions, so he’s backed up against me. He actually bends over—bending his body nearly in half, and I laugh out loud.

Looking around, I see we are actually attracting quite a bit of attention—including Koujaku-Sensei, whose eyes are locked on Aoba. The instructor seems to be staring at Aoba’s ass specifically, which is quite curvy—maybe curvier than mine, even, gyrating like a top on the dance floor—and his blue tail, which is quite lovely, all fluffy and waving around, beckoning to him. 

I twirl him around again and jerk my chin in the instructor’s direction. “It seems you have an admirer, Aoba!”

A blush flashes in his cheeks, much to my surprise. I didn’t think this cat could be embarrassed about _anything_ , especially considering how he’s wiggling his hips. He pushes up against me suddenly, grabbing my body and pulling me close, almost possessively, which scares me. My tail fluffs out in surprise, and my ears bristle, too.

“Hey—calm down,” I urge, pretty sure I do not want this much attention. Aoba pulls my shirt from the waistband of my pants, untucking it easily and unbuttoning the last two buttons.

“Stop it!” I protest. “What are you doing?” But he continues pushing my pants down low on my hips, exposing my bellybutton while I’m dancing, showing off my pale skin and the soft downy fur below my navel. I feel Aoba’s hands on my waist, pulling me in close. His fingers caress my belly, and small shivers shoot through my body. I’m sure those cats on the very edge of the floor can see me shivering.

“Your clothes are too restrictive to move freely,” he says, his voice much lower now, still caressing the fur at my navel. “Doesn’t this make it easier for you?” 

I am getting nervous at this point, but I can’t stop moving to the music—my body is doing its own thing like it wants to be dancing despite my anxiety. It’s just like when I sang for Rai—my body wants to dance. “Seriously—”

He is mirroring my moves now, and his face is close to mine, and his nose brushes my neck, tickling me—but this is too close—too demonstrative—too intimate.

Aoba trails his tongue along my neck and up my jaw, tracing a warm, damp line that approaches my mouth, and it sends shivers down my spine, making my tail fluff up even fuller. But my body refuses to obey my commands to pull away, and my hips still respond to his, easily matching his movements—I don’t even have to watch his body.

I’ve already decided I won’t return his kiss if he kisses my mouth—I _can’t_ —I can’t imagine what Rai would do or how he would react if he saw me dancing with him, much less making out on the dance floor!

“What are you _doing_?” I ask Aoba, pleading. “Seriously—you need to _slow down_ —you’re going to get me in trouble—I _can’t_ be doing this with you!”

“Just keep quiet and work with me here,” Aoba mumbles. “I’m just messing around—we’re just two friends dancing together, and I am just borrowing you for a second—just—gimme a second—you’re handy and cute—and I just need a second—”

“ _Borrowing_ me?” I make the mistake of looking right at Aoba at that point, and he kisses me, on the lips with tongue, deeply—which surprises me—but he doesn’t stop moving his body in time to the music, and neither do I. So he holds my cheeks to keep his mouth pressed to mine, grinding his entire body up against mine in a serpentine wave, and I feel he’s hard.

My body is shaking and quivering at this point—but I don’t want this—not from Aoba. But if my body is stimulated, of course, it’s going to respond.

“Mmmm!” I struggle but he won’t let me go. The music changes to a slightly slower beat—making both of us slow our swaying bodies just a little. He moves his hands to my hips, grabbing and holding on, keeping our hips connected, grinding his hips and thighs against mine.

He starts massaging the base of my tail as we dance—pumping his hand up and down at the base roughly—which I find overly stimulating, but a sweet numbness starts to pool at my waist from his touch.

My tail is still swaying to the music, but it is also quivering at the base now from being overly stimulated. I’m finding it hard to catch my breath on the dance floor. I wonder, are we really dancing? If so, it seems that Rai would enjoy dancing with me and wouldn’t have encouraged me to come with my friends.

When I look across the dance floor, I am shocked to see a deep scarlet dusting Koujaku-Sensei’s cheeks and nose—it looks really sexy on him. He still has his eyes firmly trained on Aoba’s ass and tail, which are hypnotically swaying to the rhythm of the music.

I am so firmly pinned against this crazy blue-haired cat, I finally just submit, allowing my body to melt against his and let myself feel the music. That strange light emitting from both of our bodies floats across the floor like a haze, covering our feet to our ankles.

Suddenly, I feel a firm grip on my shoulder, and I watch as Koujaku approaches us over Aoba’s shoulder.

Before I see who has grabbed me, I recognize the low voice, “Mind if I cut in?” 

It’s not exactly a question, however, since my body is basically torn from Aoba’s grip and is turned around and pulled into a much taller, stronger, and hotter form, while Aoba’s mouth falls open.

Koujaku takes Aoba’s hand and spins him around, twirling him into his arms.

Rai doesn’t do this to me, however. I immediately feel Rai bend his knees, dropping his body into a lower stance, matching my tempo, swaying his hips. He slips one of his legs in between mine and pulls my body in close. My dick is pressed up against his leg as we sway to the beat. He can actually dance!

He grabs my chin for a second, firmly meeting my eye, and then presses my head to his chest, which is strangely hot, making me sway to his rhythm, which to my surprise, is perfect. I feel his nose pushing against my neck, where Aoba was smelling and licking me, and a damp tongue roughly licks my neck, jaw, collarbone, and cheek, but he hides the activity with long silky strands of hair, which cover my body. The feel of his tongue against my skin makes me tremble, and I can’t breathe. 

“What _was_ that just now?” he murmurs. “What were you letting that blue cat do to you up here, in front of the entire school?”

He roughly controls my movement by the belt loops of my pants, which ride low on my hips. I feel his hands resting on my hipbones, his thumbs brushing the soft fur right below my navel, stroking in downward motions, each stroke gentle but controlling, as if he’s reminding me that this part of me belongs to him, that he can control this part of my body with a single soft touch.

He watches as I make that connection while continuing to move his body to the music, then pulls me in close enough to kiss. When I raise my face to his, I see heat in his pale blue eye—a flash of his white tail sweeps in an excited arc behind him, fully fluffed out and beautiful.

“Are you being belligerent on purpose?” He meets my eye when he asks. “‘Do you not understand or are you being difficult?”

He takes my mouth right on the dance floor—not caring about anyone else around—he kisses me as if we were in private, and I can’t help panting—my breath is coming out in gasping sighs. He is hot! I drop my face because I can’t take the overwhelming intense public display, but he insists. He moves a hand from my waist to tilt my chin back up to his, gently nudging it to meet his lips—I’m amazed he can kiss like this without being self-conscious.

He isn’t forcing me; he is only being insistent. I could pull away if I wanted—but I don’t want to. I simply can’t resist his kisses.

He softly kisses my top lip, then pulls back. Then, he takes my bottom lip, pulling it gently with his teeth, and he pulls away again. Next, he runs his tongue along my teeth, slowly stealing into my mouth. The hand on my chin returns to my hip, caressing my butt, staying at my waist. Our hips are still touching, swaying to the beat, and he doesn’t hesitate to gently bump and grind them against my body. He grabs my tail and massages the base, pressing me against him, and grinding my body against him as well.

I’m losing my shyness and returning his kiss, wetly, eagerly, aggressively—nothing at all like his soft, gentle, elegant kiss. What I’m doing is lewd, reckless, and hurried—leaving a thin string of saliva between us when I pull away. I’m not quiet, either. I moan and sigh while I kiss him—making urgent, obscene sounds. It's hot in here!

My soft glow covers him in an instant—floating up from my feet, surrounding his body—even covering that fluffy white tail in a soft white halo—it trails white tendrils of light behind it as it arcs back and forth. 

I feel a strange almost painful pulling sensation in my abdomen as our kiss and dance continues—and I sense a soft purr growing from the silver cat on the dance floor. But then I realize it’s _not_ a purr at all: it gets louder and louder, rumbling deeply in my bones. It’s scary—and my own purr starts to fade. It’s a _growl_. Wait! He’s growling at me? Why? 

I pull my lips away from him, but his hands are still on my waist. When I tip my face up to look at his eye, his fangs are slightly bared. Why? What did I do?

“Wh-what—” I don’t even stammer my question before his mouth his back on mine. I feel his fangs while we kiss—and he’s frightening me. 

And then, I hear, growled lowly into my ear, “I’m taking you out of here now. You and I have some things to _discuss_.”

Damn it. The _last_ thing I want to do right now is have a discussion. I don’t understand where this anger is coming from. Well, perhaps he’s jealous of how Aoba and I were dancing earlier. Aoba  _was_ kind of all over me, and I didn’t do much to stop him. If I’m honest, I probably even encouraged him.

I turn to look at Aoba who is dancing awfully dirty with Koujaku, whose face is flushed beet-red—like a young boy’s face, I think—he looks cute—when I lose my orientation. My world is suddenly turned upside down.

A surprised utterance comes out of my mouth, and a hand spanks my ass—not terribly hard, but it’s public and loud, right here on the dance floor—when Rai lifts me up over his shoulder. He carries me off the dance floor just like that—and I feel my face blushing again.

Have I offended him in some way? Again? And did he _have_ to spank me in front of everyone? What the hell? It was over my trousers, but still. I’m not a child, and I don’t appreciate him treating me like one in front of the entire school!

I watch the dance floor get smaller and smaller as we walk down the corridor toward the instructors’ quarters, and fear rises in my chest. But strangely, so does my excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry, jealous Rai brings his Sanga back to his apartment, and Konoe stands up for himself this time—which works out a little bit better than the last time Rai went into a jealous rage. However, after some negotiation and some fooling around, they find out that they are both badly in heat.
> 
> Trigger warning: nudity and some serious messing around.

My body is shivering by the time we enter his apartment. I don’t know if it’s fear or desire—maybe it’s a little of both—but in any case, I think I may be catching a cold. I've been hot and had chills all day, plus I have these weird muscle aches. Rai sets me down on his bed, somewhere in between roughly and gently. His fur is still fluffy, he is growling, and I can still see fangs peeking over his lips. Haven’t we done this before, when he found me with Razel-Sensei? Is he jealous again? I do not want to go through this a second time!

Last time I remained silent, and it didn’t go well. He did _all_ the talking. So I decide to be proactive today. I figure a casual conversation might be good, so I open my mouth.

“I didn’t know you knew how to dance! We should do that more often. You’re _really_ good,” I mean the words I say with all my heart—I’m not only trying to calm him down.

“Do you think if you flatter me you can get out of what you have coming to you?” His voice is low and sharp.

“What _exactly_ do I have coming to me?” I ask timidly. I feel slightly nervous. “Weren’t you the one who suggested I go dancing with my friends this evening?”

Rai’s eyebrows raise when he hears my question.

“Is _that_ what you were doing? _Dancing_? You and the blue cat were _dancing_ out there in front of the entire school?”

“Well, of course, we were! What else would you call it? What did you think we were doing? It was a school-sponsored dance, after all, wasn’t it?” I have to confess I’m slightly confused at this point.

“Konoe, he was _undressing_ you—physically _undressing_ you—on the dance floor.”

I feel my ears heating up. “N-no, that isn’t what he was doing! Not at all! I would never allow that! He just loosened some of my clothing so it was easier for me to move. That’s all!” Gods—is _that_ what it looked like? Maybe Aoba _was_ taking advantage of me...

“He was _kissing_ you and marking you with his scent—in public!” Rai continues. “Why do you think he’d do that?”

“Because we’re friends? I don’t really know—” Was he doing that? I thought that was part of the dance as well.

“Bakaneko!” Rai suddenly barks, startling me and making my ears lie flat. I flinch from the harsh tone, as he approaches the bed. “Friends do _not_ mark each other. That’s something cats do to those with whom they are _exclusive_ , with whom they are _attached_ , as proof of _ownership_. It means, keep your paws _off_ , this little one is _mine_.” He gently strokes the bite on my collarbone when he says these words. “You do _not_ belong to Aoba. He was using you to try to capture Koujaku’s attention.”

I look down at my hands nervously. Rai sounds upset, and he is frightening me.

“You belong to _me_.” His voice softens, and I feel his fingers move to my ears, stroking them softly. “The _very last_ thing I wanted to see this evening is some other cat dry-humping you in front of the rest of the students.”

“Wh-?” Again, my shocked words are stopped by a finger to my lips.

“You’re going to try to tell me _that_ was dancing?” He tilts my face up to his, and indeed, that _is_ what I was going to say. “Answer me this, little one. Do you not _understand_ that you are mine? Or do you not _wish_ to be mine?”

My mouth falls open.

“Answer me.” His voice is calm, no longer raised, but cool and calm. “I gave you a key. Is that not enough? What else do you require? Do you need me to take you all the way in order for you to understand? I think it would be better to wait for you to go into heat, but I could easily be persuaded after your performance this evening.”

“Take me all the way?” I ask. I don’t understand what he means. “Take me all the way where?”

Rai leans in close, and I think he’s about to speak directly in my ear. Instead, he nips the thin skin of the tip—ouch! I pull up my shoulder, but he pushes me down on the bed, straddling me, and sucks my entire ear into his mouth. I hear rough breathing—getting less controlled and more ragged by the minute—and he releases it slowly—pulling it out of his mouth, very, very slowly.

Then he whispers, “I _mean_ , do you need me to _fuck you_ properly and soundly—love _every part_ of this little body of yours—even _before_ you experience your first heat? I’m happy to do it if that would help you understand my intentions toward you. You are _mine_.”

After following his words with a thorough lick of his tongue, which delves deep inside my ear—leaving me quivering on the mattress—not just from the feeling of his tongue, either—but from the words he’s just said—he pulls away slightly to look at my face. Oddly, his tongue has beautifully illustrated the meaning of those words, making me shiver with a delightful mix of anticipation and fear.

“Are you unwilling? Do you not wish to be mine? Are you in love with the orange tabby? Do I have competition?”

I am having a difficult time believing my ears.

“No—there is no one else,” I insist.

“Then— _why_? Why are you doing this?” The silver cat above me rumbles softly, an irritated tone in his voice.

“Doing what?”

“Raising my ire! You are purposely setting yourself up in situations where you will be hurt, or groped, or dry-humped on the dance floor in public!” Rai sounds completely exasperated.

“That—well—I thought it was dancing!” I say rather lamely. “Aoba was sad and depressed about Koujaku—he said he wouldn’t have a relationship with a student before the mating season—and he just pulled me out on the floor—”

Rai grabs my chin and forces me to look at him directly. “‘Those are all pathetic excuses. How could you not realize that those moves—what _you_ were doing with _your_ body—with that blue cat—and you even shared your _light_ with him! What, will you sing for him, too?” Rai’s voice lowers to a growl.

He sounds... _jealous_. Incredibly jealous. It... _pleases_ me, and it brings a smile to my face.

“Rai,” I say softly, unable to hide the gentle smile on my face. “Rai-Sensei, is it possible that you were simply jealous of my attention?” I think I understand it now.

That pale blue eye narrows sharply, suddenly. He is _not_ pleased with my deduction. “Do you find this situation humorous?”

“Well, l was _only_ dancing—and I can’t control when that light comes out. Of course, I’d rather save _all_ of that for you—and I _did_ try to pull away—but Aoba is tricky. And part of me was happy to help him,” I admit openly, still finding the situation slightly amusing.

“Excuse me?” Rai’s voice sounds in disbelief.

“Yes. I love to dance—it feels good—and Aoba succeeded in getting Koujaku’s attention, after all, didn’t he? Partly because of me? I think he may be a Sanga, too, by the way.”

“Do you?” Rai’s voice is starting to calm down again, regaining control of his ire. “So you regret _nothing_ about this evening’s activities, then?”

“I don’t,” I set my lip stubbornly. “I think it’s more a problem of _your_ jealousy than my having done anything wrong. You should just get over it.” I feel a huge sense of relief washing over me, once I get these words on the table.

“Get over it, huh,” Rai sits up, moving to the side of the bed, hanging his long legs over the side of it. I don’t really want him to leave me, though. “Just get over it. That’s a _great_ idea. I think _you_ can even help me do just that.”

I hear him sigh, and I sit up eagerly, perking up my ears. Help him? How?

“Ah, so _now_ you want to help,” Rai glances at me out of the corner of his eye, somewhat mischievously.

“Of course,” I say, my tail swaying eagerly behind me. “I’d do anything for you.” I’m a little surprised at how quickly those words fell from my lips. I didn’t mean to actually say them out loud and am a little embarrassed.

“ _Anything_?” Rai’s eyebrows raise again, and I detect a slight upward quirk at the corners of his lips, as well as a change in the tone of his voice. I quite like the honeyed tone he is suddenly using—it sounds pleasant to my ears. He pats the mattress next to him. “Come.”

I eagerly crawl across the bed to sit next to Rai where he’s indicated, wondering what it is he wants to discuss when suddenly, I again _completely_ lose my orientation. Rai has grabbed my body and flipped me over quite roughly, pulling me across his lap.

“If you’re willing to do _anything_ for me, then surely _this_ will satisfy my heart,” I hear it whispered low in my ear.

“Wh-what are you doing?” I’m slightly afraid, but he sounds like he’s teasing. I feel a hand caressing my clothed behind.

“I saw this part of you wiggling so temptingly on the dance floor this evening,” Rai has leaned over and is whispering directly into my ear. “‘Perhaps if I taught it a little lesson we would both feel _so_ much better. Don’t you agree?”

He wants to spank me? What the hell? But his hand feels so amazing—he is petting me, stroking me, caressing me, and my back arches, my tail fluffs out in pleasure, my butt is trying to press up into his hand. He knows how to make a touch feel perfect.

Again, I’m surprised at the heat in my body—whenever I get close to him, it feels like my body gets really hot, and I start sweating almost uncomfortably. There’s a strange achy itch inside me as well, making my heart beat faster—I felt it all day at practice, thinking I must have just been sore from yesterday, but now, I think I may be getting sick.

“What kind of lesson, exactly?” I ask timidly. I’m not sure I like being in this position, lying on his lap like this. I feel so vulnerable.

“I was thinking the _traditional_ kind,” he answers, cupping my ass firmly, but not spanking me just yet. “Perhaps that might help you learn to keep your body to yourself, or to _me_ , its true master.”

Master? Does he think _he_ is my body’s true master? What the hell is he talking about?

Although, I’m enjoying his soft caressing quite a bit, and I’m not moving. I could leave. I could get away if I wanted. Why don’t I move away?

“You _did_ say you’d do _anything_ , didn’t you?” Rai confirms, rather sweetly.

“Um,” I start—and then I feel a hand at the base of my tail, grasping firmly, pushing me down hard against Rai’s lap. My dick is still hard from when I was dancing earlier, and I’m sure he can feel me straining against his thighs. His hand starts to move, stroking the base of my tail in fast, firm movements, which sends _delicious_ waves of pleasure into my hips and waist, making the tip of my tail stand up straight and my fur fluff out. Embarrassingly, he pulls strange sounds from my mouth as well—groaning, gasping, indulgent sighs, which I work hard to stifle.

“I’ll take that as an affirmative, then,” I can hear Rai smiling smugly behind me, much to my irritation, but there’s nothing I can do—the caress feels amazing, and I’m helpless.

“Please,” I beg. This is different from when he’s played with my body before—I feel very different. I feel much more sensitive than usual and my body is much hotter—maybe from dancing, but somehow, there’s a desperate ache in the core of my body, and this touch is fanning a flame deep inside me. I notice his scent is a lot stronger, too—it’s a comforting, warm, and powerful smell, which adds to my own current enjoyment.

“Please _what_?” Rai asks, sweetly, not changing anything about the pace of the touch. He leans down and kisses my ears, and I feel his tongue enter one—I’m so overwhelmed by the touch to my tail that I don’t defend my ears, and I hear it squishing around wetly—so lewd—like he’s fucking my ear with his tongue—and my dick starts to drip.

“Ah—please!” I plead again. The touch to my ears is almost overwhelming, but instead of avoiding it, my body moves toward him, as if it longs to be touched more. What is wrong with me? What is happening to my body?

“Please— _more_?” Rai asks. “Why don’t you be a good boy and take off your clothes for me?” The touch slows to a stop. “Go on—strip—I’ll wait.”

What is he asking? And wait—what am I doing? But I don’t hesitate. I need more!

My heart is fluttering in my chest—it feels like a butterfly, and it’s beating so hard and fast I’m afraid it might fly right out of my mouth. I stand up, my fingers trembling. 

“Can you even stand? Your knees are shaking! Go on now. Be a good boy and do what I asked. Then... we will _continue_.” Rai looks at me with a wicked grin, and his glance alone sends shivers down my spine.

I try desperately to unbutton my shirt—it takes so long—and Rai asks, “Do you need a little help?”

I step a little closer—and his scent washes over me once more—it’s much stronger today than it was yesterday, and he smells _so_ good—I inhale deeply, burying my face in his hair while he covers my hands with his.

“Your entire body is trembling, poor kitty,” Rai looks at my face, brushing my bangs out of my face. “Are you afraid of your punishment?”

I wasn’t—not at _all_ —at least not until Rai said something about it just now—and I suddenly start to worry. What punishment? Because I was dancing with Aoba? I must look nervous because Rai brushes my ears gently and smiles.

“Don’t worry. I _promise_ I’ll make it worth your while.” He works quickly to unbutton my shirt, and then presses my chest briefly, nudging me softly, urging me to take a step backward. “Please, do continue.”

He keeps his eye on me while I slip out of my shirt.

“Be sure to fold it neatly. You don’t want it to get wrinkled, of course.”

I obey and set it on the chair behind me. Next, I unbuckle my belt and hang it over the back of the chair.

“Konoe.”

I look up.

“Bring me the belt. It might be required.”

My ears droop, but I obey, quivering slightly. The _belt_? Uh— _why_? What is he going to do with my belt?

“Don’t worry! I told you _not_ to worry.” 

Next, I unbutton and unzip my pants, slipping them down my waist and pulling them off my legs. I can’t meet his eye when I fold them neatly and add them to the clothing on the chair.

I only have my undershirt and underwear left. I pull my undershirt off next, fold it, and add it to the pile. Only then do I look at Rai. Is this enough?

He tilts his chin expectantly, a slight smile on his lips. I feel my ears burning freshly as I slip out of my underwear and add them to the pile. My ears flatten slightly against my head, but my fur is fluffed up, my tail bristling.

I return to Rai and I’m not sure what to do, so I kneel at his feet. It’s a good way to hide—I can push my tail into my lap this way, and I don’t feel so exposed. This is _embarrassing_! Why am I doing this?

There’s a soft touch to my ears—Rai’s hand—and he pulls me into his lap, lying face down like I was before. He begins to stroke my tail again—and also caresses my butt with his other hand. It’s even hotter than it was before—even though I’m naked now—I can feel his hands on my skin and he is so gentle with his fingers, and my dick is brushing against the soft fabric of his trousers. He has me firmly pressed against his thighs.

“You are such a beautiful cat.” The words are murmured softly, but directly into my ear—I can hardly hear for the numbing pleasure running through my hips and waist and the lewd noises leaking from my mouth.

I wonder—could I come like this? Could I come from tail play alone? Suddenly, my tail is pulled up sharply, lifting my body almost completely off of Rai’s lap, and I hear the sound before I feel the sharp, stinging slap on my butt—Rai has spanked me. It takes my breath away, but it doesn’t _exactly_ hurt. It sends shivering tingles up my spine and down the length of my tail, which he releases just as suddenly, letting me settle back into his lap. Mysteriously, the shivering follows wherever his hand caresses—across my butt, right where he slapped, hovering along my sit spot, and down my thighs.

I made a rather strange grunting sound—well, maybe more like a yelp—when he spanked me, and I feel my ears heating up. I put both hands in front of my mouth, as though to try to shove the noise back into my mouth, but of course, it’s too late. But the shivering—it’s _extremely_ pleasurable—and my yelp turns into more of a squeal and then a sigh.

I feel his hand massaging my tail quickly again, and as firmly as he was before, and I start to purr loudly—and there’s something different in my purr this time. It’s not a regular purr. This is a wet-sounding purr—it sounds like I’m underwater. Maybe purring from comfort is different from purring from... whatever this kind of pleasurable feeling is. Does this count as sexual pleasure?

“Do you _like_ this?” Rai whispers softly in my ear. “I have something I need to tell you, and I want to be sure I have your _full_ attention. Do I _have_ it now?”

Is that what we are doing now? I feel another quick yank on my tail, pulling me up off his lap just briefly, and there’s another quick slap to my butt—and I can’t suppress another yelp. It isn’t painful—it isn’t painful at all. In fact, when I fall back to his lap, my back arches, and I realize it’s because I’m trying to press my body—my ass, specifically—back into his hand. I want him to touch me _more_. I can’t _stand_ this teasing. My body is _craving_ his touch.

My body feels hot—really, really hot—and perhaps it’s from all the dancing I was doing earlier, but I can’t seem to do anything about it.

“You’re still trembling. Is it in fear, or are you just overly excited?”

“Don’t ask me things like that!” I mutter into the mattress, my ears burning hotly. I feel a hand stroking them softly.

“Ah—your ears are blushing—it must be excitement then. So do I _have_ your full attention?” His hand is still stroking my tail roughly, and my back is arched uncomfortably, straining backward. I try to control my breathing and my heavy gasping. “Can you quiet yourself for a moment while I’m speaking to you, little one?”

“Ah!” I gasp loudly when he spanks me again suddenly. “Please—it would help if you would slow down for a moment—”

“But don’t you _like_ it?” Rai asks. “You’re purring, you’re trembling, you look like you’re coming undone beneath my fingers—just from me touching your tail. Wouldn’t you be miserable if I stopped?” 

“Well, maybe—but I can’t concentrate or respond without making strange sounds when you do this to m—Ah!!” My words are interrupted when he pulls up my tail and spanks me again. I realize the spanking is getting more gentle—more of a caress—and it’s the pulling of my tail that is affecting me like this. 

My teeth start to chatter, and it’s embarrassingly audible. The clicking sound can be heard in the room, and Rai looks at me strangely. 

“What’s that noise?” He is quite concerned. “Are you all right?”

“Y-y-yes. I’m f-f-fine.”

“What is that clicking sound?” Because he’s so much taller than me, he can easily lean over and see what is wrong with me, but I bury my face in my hands. “Show me. You said you’d do anything, didn’t you?”

“W-w-wait. Th-this is g-g-going to m-m-make you h-h-happy? Th-this is wh-wh-what w-w-will p-please you?” You’ve got to be kidding me. He pulls me up on the mattress and lies down next to me, facing me earnestly.

“Show me your face. I love your face.” I turn my head to him rather pathetically, and he takes my face in both his hands.

“You’re shivering? Are you cold?”

“N-n-no.”

I feel his hand stroking my face and then moving to my chest. He smells my neck. To my amazement, he gives a slight shiver when he sniffs my neck as well—not as intense as mine, but certainly, it’s there. And when he brings his face in so close—I notice he _smells_ different.

“Ah—you smell so good,” the words tumble out of my mouth. “I mean, you _always_ smell good to me, but today—it’s different. Your scent is even stronger, and you smell somehow _irresistible_ to me.” His scent is so intoxicating I think I might pass out.

“Konoe, do you feel hot? Does your _body_ feel hot?”

“Yes—I’m burning up—but it’s like I have a fever or something,” I reply. “Maybe I caught a cold?”

“This is no cold,” Rai says. “Do you have aches? A headache perhaps? A restless feeling?”

“Yes—wait—how did you know?”

“Ah, well, this explains your behavior with Aoba, then,” Rai says. “Possibly, it explains why you sang to me today of all days, as well. I thought as much when you woke this morning, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Say anything about what?”

“Konoe, do you know why the school put on the dance?”

“Why?”

“It’s to celebrate the first day of the winter mating season. Today is the first day. I think you are in heat. It’s your first time, isn’t it?”

I look away from Rai. “Um, yes. But since my mother died so young, and I was isolated from the other cats in my village, I don’t really know what to expect.” I glance up at Rai from under long lashes, hoping I haven’t disappointed him. I feel like a disappointment.

“I see,” Rai says quietly. He doesn’t look disappointed. He looks... quite _excited_ , actually. Why? About mating season? I perk up my ears. “I can teach you what you need to know. Twice a year, Ribika go into heat after a certain age. Your body will suffer these symptoms, letting you know it’s time to get together with a compatible cat.”

“Wait—so all those cats were in heat, suffering symptoms just like me?”

“Not exactly. Some may have been and were probably looking for a compatible partner. Some probably took matters into their own hands, while others already had a partner. Symptoms vary over the next seven days or so. There is wide variability, and to me, it seems like you’re fairly sensitive—I mean, just from playing with your tail just now...”

I blush hotly when he says that. I would _love_ for him to do that some more.

“I think you understand, but there is a way to make the symptoms go away.”

He looks at me directly.

“Would you like me to help you? When I spoke of waiting until your body was ready, this is what I meant. When your body is in heat, it hungers for this, and you can do the things that you want without experiencing pain.”

I wonder if he is talking about the difference in our size.

“Do you mean because we are different in size?”

“Yes. It shouldn’t hurt. If you leave it to me, I can make it better for you.”

Wait—is he experiencing symptoms, too?

“Are you feeling the same way?” I ask. He doesn’t look uncomfortable. But if he is—is that why he was angry?

His pale blue eye looks at me. “Since this morning. I could smell your scent this morning.”

“Is that why you worked me so hard in class?” I ask. 

“No,” Rai answers. “I wanted you to _sing_. I was trying to get you to _sing_. But that aside—do you want me to... alleviate your symptoms?”

He is asking me for my consent. He isn’t just _taking_ me. I’m rather surprised. Shocked in fact. I find myself staring at him for longer than I intend.

“All right,” I say shyly, as he strokes my back and shoulders gently. “You said it isn’t going to hurt?”

“It shouldn’t hurt. Although, I might not be able to stop once I get started,” Rai whispers, “so are you sure?”

His words sound a little dangerous to me, and a slight chill goes over my shoulders. 

“Do what you like to me,” I say—equally as boldly, making direct eye contact. Hell, if there is a time when that massive thing isn’t going to hurt me, I’d better take advantage.

His eyebrows raise and his lips curve into a smile.“All right then. Where's your belt?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So--if you haven't guessed, Rai and Konoe are both in heat.
> 
> Trigger warning: Sex, sex, sex.

The belt? Why? 

“Why do you need this?” However, I’ve already agreed, and I’ve decided I will trust Rai when he says he isn’t going to hurt me. I mean—he made spanking into something that was crazy pleasurable.

“For your first time, I want to see you to submit yourself to me. Just let me take care of everything,” Rai purrs softly. “It would _really_ turn me on.” If he says it like _that_ —so openly, so directly—how can I refuse? I feel a flush lighting up my cheeks. “Plus, you’re pretty young, and I don’t want you to be afraid. If I use this, things will be easier for you.”  
  
“Easier in what way?” I look at him sideways, suspicious. Exactly how is using a _belt_ going to be easier? Then I understand, when, in a single smooth motion, he pulls my hands together overhead and then uses the belt to restrain my wrists. While my hands are restrained, but I’m not completely robbed of movement. Is this what he means? Well, I have to confess, I'm relieved. I was thinking he was going to spank me with it. “Are you afraid I might scratch you?”

“Well, I accidentally scratched my partner  _my_ first time—and most of the other first-time partners I’ve been with have as well. It’s more of an instinctual drawing of claws out from  _pleasure_ than a desire to injure, however,” he mutters quietly. “In case you were worried, I don’t go around taking people who are unwilling.”  
  
“Am I the first exception of this rule of yours?” I ask under my breath.

“What did you _just_ say?” Rai looks up sharply as he’s unbuttoning his shirt. “Are you changing your mind _now_? Do you want a blindfold as well? I have done that before—and I considered using one for you if needed—to tone down your distraction and anxiety. I have one handy if needed.”

“Are you _threatening_ me?” I ask. 

“Do you think I treat you roughly or unkindly?” Rai purrs, crawling a little closer to me.

“You need to take off more of your clothes,” I state firmly, backing away slightly. “I’m naked as a jaybird, you’re dressed in everything except your shirt. I am sensing unequal power here.” 

“Actually, that’s the _idea_ behind restraining you: unequal power, your _complete_ lack of control. Get used to it. Quickly. You may watch this, and then I’ll get the blindfold.” Rai rolls off the bed.

I’m rather excited to watch him strip off his clothes— _all_ of them. I find my dry mouth is filling up with excess saliva as I watch him unbuckle his belt. I run a slight risk of drooling when he slowly strips off his trousers, watching me as I watch him. He simply drops his clothes to the ground carelessly, along with the shirt he dropped earlier, unlike when he made me fold mine up neatly. He teases a little when he slips his underwear down his hips—gods! That silver fur below his navel is so delicious! I can’t stand it!

Before he gets his underwear off, I use his waistband to pull him close and lick that silver fur—softly—as though grooming it. It’s so silky and smooth—the same texture as the fur on his tail, which doesn’t quite fit, since the rest of this cat is so toned and hard and chiseled, and right _here_ is this silky, soft fur. I use several long strokes of my tongue to smooth out the fur that has been matted down by his trousers. It shouldn’t be like this; it should be _perfect_. I'm making it perfect now. Perhaps he should wear is trousers a little lower so it will stay this way—but then other cats would see this, too, and I don’t want to share this part of him—I glance up to his face while I am grooming him like this, feeling his hands on my ears again. 

As soon as he meets my gaze, I curve my lips up in a smile, and he slips out of his underwear. But the moment he’s naked, he pushes me down on the bed with a growl, and his fur fluffs up again. He attacks my ears, pinning me down against the bed, licking me roughly.

“Why do you lick my ears so much?” I ask the question through gasping breaths, tilting my head trying to escape the rough touch.

“They fascinate me,” Rai admits. “They are too big for your head like you’re still growing into them.”

“ _You’re_ the one with funny ears,” I mutter, almost offended, and he meets my eyes, taking my ear out of his mouth to do so—probably in response to my offended tone. “What? You do! They are small and cute and round—so little for such a big cat!” I reach up my bound hands trying to stroke them, but end up wrapping my arms around his neck instead.

“Your ears just respond so well to touch,” Rai says. “The rest of your body is equally thirsty, too.” He kisses my lips, runs his tongue along my jaw, and slips out of my arms to continue tracing his tongue down my neck and collarbone, directly to my nipple, sending a shiver through me—which oddly pools at my waist. A strange noise comes out of my mouth, and I cover it with both hands.

“N-no—" I open my mouth in protest. 

“You don’t like it?” Rai asks. “What about this?” He moves his tongue down toward my bellybutton, and I almost scream out loud in pleasure. “See what I mean? Your response indicates something different from what your words are saying.” He smiles at me. “But now, it’s time to start your punishment.” His words make me a little nervous.

He reaches to the side of the bed and grabs a soft cloth, which he wraps around my eyes, blocking my vision completely. He ties it firmly behind my head, and because of the way my wrists are bound, I cannot reach behind myself to untie the blindfold. I’m still a little shocked at how quickly he was able to restrain me and now blindfold me, frankly—like he’s had a great deal of practice with this—and with as little experience as he _claims_ to have, this bothers me.

“Um,” I say, unsure of my dark surroundings, I touch the blindfold over my eyes.

I feel his lips touch mine suddenly, and it startles me. No—it doesn’t startle me. It actually _frightens_ me. I realize I can’t see anything, nor can I predict what might happen. I can’t sense my environment—and I realize I will have to entrust my body—and this thing is actually about to happen—what we are about to do—to him entirely. A shiver runs through me—was that fear? Anticipation? Or an extreme pleasure that I don’t want to admit?

“Mmmm,” I say, through the kiss. I feel his hands come up behind my back, and his hands feel surprisingly cold against my skin. Were his hands this cold before? Why didn’t I notice the temperature before? Is it because my sight has been taken away and now my other senses are amplified? I’m confused. I get a small chill when he touches me—but one hand sneaks down to my tail, stroking the base gently—and my body _instantly_ remembers the intense pleasure from before and starts to melt the anxious fear I’m feeling. There are two selves warring within me—one is incredibly anxious and afraid, and the other, which is completely foreign to me, is heating up with desire. Desire is starting to win. 

He pulls his lips away and hands away from my body, and I feel completely alone. He must still be close to me, so I push my restrained hands out in front of me. They bump into his chest immediately, and he feels hot to the touch. Do my hands feel cold to him? I try to spread them out a little, warming them against his skin.

“Have you decided?” The low voice feels like a touch to my ears—I love the sound. It’s rich and intense—so different when I can’t see him.

“Decided what?”

“If you will entrust yourself to me or not. Will you hand yourself over to me, little one? Do you _trust_ me?” 

His mouth touches mine once again—and it startles me enough that I flinch—but his tongue strokes my teeth lightly in spite of my reaction.

“Such anxiety. Do I frighten you? What do I need to do to earn your trust, Konoe? What do you need to relax?”

He suddenly takes me into his arms, lying down flat on the bed, pulling me on top of his chest, keeping his hand on my tail, continuing the light stroking at its base. The other hand is caressing my back and shoulders, moving to my head and ears. He tucks my head against his chest, and I hear the comforting sound of the solid, strong beat of his heart. My ear is licked soundly, so I turn my head—and then my other ear is licked, so I flatten it against my head. 

His hand continues to stroke my back gently, and that other hand pulls _ever_ so gently at the base of my tail—pulling up in a quick but gentle motion, only reminding me of what I was experiencing before, but I still have to squeeze my thighs together and stifle my voice, because a sudden wave of pleasure shivers through my body—even in repose to that _gentle_ pull.

“You _really_ enjoy having your tail played with, don’t you?”

"Mm," I reply. I feel a little trapped—in the dark—overly stimulated—but each and every sound is louder, each touch is more intense, everything feels more lush and real. When I am pressed against Rai’s chest, I can feel the soft fur on his abdomen—the fur below his navel—it’s pressed against my belly—and it’s so soft and silky. It’s still here even if I can’t see it. I move my bound hands down to stroke his stomach. To my surprise, his stomach curves in, pulling away from my touch quite suddenly—wait—could Rai be ticklish here?

When I continue trying to stroke that soft fur, I’m roughly moved to the bed, turned and pressed to the bed on all fours. I think I hear a low growl. I can feel Rai’s heavy weight pressing against me—his silky hair brushing against my cheek—when I turn my head I am immersed in his scent. I can still feel that soft fur on his abdomen—but I can’t reach it anymore—now, it’s brushing softly against my ass. A little chill goes down my spine.

His hand palms my groin, his fingers wrapping slowly around my dick—each finger curling around me—and I feel his thumb pressing into the head—and I let out what I plan to be a soft sigh but turns out to be a loud, lewd moan. I’m rather shocked by the sound and would like to cover my mouth, but I can’t—I am using my hands to hold myself in position. My ass curves back up against Rai’s hips, and I feel him pressing against me. He is hard and at least as excited as I am. I feel a strange pulling sensation in my stomach again, and my knees start to shake.

A bolt of fear shoots through me, and a soft whining sound leaks from my nose and mouth. I am afraid, and my breath starts coming out in short, small pants. I can still feel him there—and I don’t care _what_ he said about not feeling any pain—there is no _way_ —no fucking way— _that_ is going to fit inside me.

I am shivering, and a gentle voice, sounding like it’s coming from far away, whispers in my ear, “Hey, hey—calm down—what’s wrong?”

A hand strokes my shoulders gently—the other continuing to stroke my dick—it feels good—it’s making me melt—and that other hand moves to rest over my chest—which is still fluttering wildly.

“What is going through this little head of yours? Your heart is beating like crazy. What’s happening with you? Did I lose you again?” I feel lips against my ear, which are both completely flattened against my head. “Are you afraid?” 

When I give a short nod of my head, Rai stops the hand stroking my dick.

“Here.”

He gently pushes my body to the bed, keeping me on all fours, nudging me into a ball, keeping a hand on my chest and using the other to comfortingly stroke my back, my shoulders, my hair, my head, and my ears. He is making me feel connected to him, even if I can’t see him.

“Tell me,” he whispers. “This isn’t the first time you’ve panicked like this. What is scaring you so much? Let me help you. I am not going to hurt you. Unless—you _want_ me to.” I feel his lips curving up against my ear. I can actually feel him _smiling_ against the tender skin of my ear.

His hand strokes my back and moves to my bottom, just softly, wandering back to my tail once again, hovering around the base, gently petting me.

“Talk to me.” 

Ugh—I can’t say it—I’m embarrassed. Truthfully, I don’t know how we—he and I—are supposed to fit together.

“I don’t know how this works, so—I’m new to all this. And—it’s just—you’re—you’re much—well, _taller_ than me,” I say softly, keeping my face pointed at the mattress. Is that enough? Will I need to say more? Even blindfolded, I can feel Rai’s eyes on me.

“Yes,” he says. “Your compact stature is one of the things I find so captivating.” He strokes my back, buttocks, and tail again, in one smooth motion with one of his large hands. Again, our difference in statures frightens me, and I shiver.

“Well, see, you can cover so much surface area with _one_ of your hands, just like that,” I go on, my heart beating hard in my throat, and I’m afraid it’s interfering with the sound of my voice. I’m just going to be brave and am going to _say_ it. “It’s not just your _hands_ that are big.”

“No, I suppose not,” Rai says slowly, keeping his hand moving, and then it stops, right on my ass, his finger slipping dangerously between my cheeks, and then dropping to where my ass and thighs meet and softly tracing the gentle curve there. “ _Ah_. I see. Are you afraid?”

“Yes.” And my body is actually quivering in fear, even lowered against the bed like this.

“But I _told_ you. Because you’re in heat, it isn’t going to hurt.”

“I know. I heard you. But there’s _still_ the difference in size.”

“Yes. But you’re in _heat_ right now. When you’re in heat, your body acts differently than usual. I think you will be… pleasantly surprised. I’ll still be careful with you, of course.”

“So… it really won’t hurt?”

“No. I promise it won’t hurt.” I feel his hand moving to my tail again. 

“Wait!” His hand stops suddenly. I lift my upper torso slightly, unable to hide the terror in my voice. “What about when I’m _not_ in heat? Won’t it hurt then?”

“Well, I’m glad you’re already thinking you might want to do this again, but let’s cross that bridge when we come to it, shall we?” Rai suggests playfully, gently pushing my body back down to the bed. “If we take things slowly, one step at a time, we can make things fun for both of us. It’s what I want—more than anything—didn’t I say so?”

“Didn’t you say what?” I ask, curiously. Did he tell me what he wanted? 

“What I want—is to see you come completely undone, completely unable to control yourself, _beside yourself_ with pleasure—your body, your voice.” A shiver— _not_ one of fear—runs through my entire body when I hear him murmur these words, and my tail flicks in response. “And didn’t I mention before—once I got started today, it might be difficult for me to stop? We are already past that stopping point.”

“What?” I ask, only slightly fearfully. “What do you mean?”

I feel the hand on my ass return to my tail, beginning to stroke it again—and though he starts slowly at first, he quickens his pace, fast and rough, just like before—sending furious waves of pleasure into my hips. I am unable to maintain my current position—I have to raise my body to my knees—I can’t keep it low like that—I lift up to my knees, arch my back and press my butt against his hand.

"I mean, it's too late to change your mind." The words are murmured lowly in my ear.

That fear I felt earlier—well—it's disappeared. That other fearful self has lost to desire now.

I feel him pulling my tail up, and he slaps my ass lightly—and this time, after he slaps my ass, his hand moves to the corner of my mouth, the fingers slipping inside. 

“Lick them,” his low voice commands. I’m slightly confused, but having his large fingers inside my mouth, I try not to bite them. I allow them to slip inside, but after they are in my mouth, I’m not sure what to do. So I wrap my tongue around them gently, covering them, entwining them. He has long, slender fingers—I can’t see them—but my tongue is sensitive. It gives me taste, temperature, sensation—and I can feel _him_ there. I can detect where his claws are, carefully withdrawn. I can feel callouses on both these fingers—they are the index and middle fingers from his left hand—from holding a sword. Again, I’m amazed that he uses two swords.

“Hey, keep it up,” he prompts gently, and I feel his lips on the corner of my mouth, kissing me gently. There are strange obscene sounds coming out of me as I lick him—but he is still working my tail, and it feels so good that I can't really help the noise.

Within a short amount of time he withdraws his fingers from my mouth—I’m proud I didn’t bite—and right then, my tail is pulled up again suddenly, and I feel a light, rather damp slap on my ass—and I let out a growling purr in response—and his hand stays back there this time, feeling around slipping between my cheeks, painting my tight hole with a wet finger. I start to panic, my heart racing.

“Relax,” Rai murmurs, nipping my ear lightly. His breathing sounds really rough—and I wish I could see his face. 

I still continue to resist—the first time I was touched there was not a pleasant feeling—a flash of that dark-haired cat with red eyes flits through my mind—and I’m flooded in anxiety. But as Rai speeds up the stroking at the base of my tail so I can't lower it, and when I take a deep breath, I am immersed again in his powerful, comforting scent, and I’m reminded that I _want_ to be here. I _chose_ to be here, not in fact remembering that Rai carried me off the dance floor less than an hour earlier. My body starts to relax into the sensations at my tail and a finger starts to slowly enter me. 

Instead of the pain I’m expecting, I feel a strange, foreign sensation and then, unbelievably, pleasure! I arch my back, feeling like I want more of it inside me, wanting to be filled. My ears perk up from a strange sound filling the room, and I realize the sound is coming from my own mouth. It doesn’t sound like my voice, and this _certainly_ does not feel like my body. My chest and torso fall against the bed and I raise my ass high up in the air, relaxing my thighs and following the movements and sensations of the finger as it explores inside the warm flesh of my body, combining with the tingling sensations of my stimulated tail. 

I feel the second finger enter when my tail is pulled upward again, and I hear myself gasping loudly. I feel a luscious, tingling wave coursing along my spine and my tail when that second finger fully enters me, and I let out another purring sigh of pleasure.

I feel Rai’s mouth on my ear, and he whispers, “Does it hurt?”

I shake my head left and right, which also shakes his mouth from my ear—it’s too hot, and it’s almost too much stimulation. However, he moves his hand from my tail to my dick, where he cups me and starts to stroke—slowly at first, and then more strongly and quickly, when my own dripping fluids make his movements smoother.

It’s a matter of minutes before I succumb to a sweet numbing pleasure in his hands—I still can’t see, but between being worked from the back and the front like this—he is both inside me and surrounding me outside—that does start to make it rather hard to breathe. I realize my hands are indeed clawing at the sheets rather desperately, my claws fully drawn. And then I feel Rai’s mouth, which has somehow managed to capture the tip of my tail. He begins to suck and stroke it with his tongue, occasionally nipping and grazing it with his fangs, but even that pain makes a pleasurable sensation shoot through my body.

It isn’t long before I can’t take being caressed all over my body, though it seems I do really thrive on being touched—I _love_ it—but this is a _lot_. I feel like I am melting into the sheets of the bed, and I press my face into the blankets, my body losing power. The noises coming out of my mouth—I don’t bother stifling them anymore.

My body is so hot—my mouth is dry—and more than anything, I want _more,_ more of him, my mind is clouded with those thoughts. I can’t think of anything else. And I want to be free from this heat. My body feels much looser, and the two fingers can easily scissor me open—and each time they do, a sensation so intense runs through my insides it sends tiny stars sparkling on the backs of my eyelids. I think Ihear myself begging and pleading, “Please, _please_!”

I hear an impatient growl behind me, and Rai removes his hands from my body. He removes his fingers from inside me, my tail from his mouth, his hand from my dick—and I’m left isolated in the dark. The lack is rather stark—and I’m left in terrible, terrible want, desire throbbing inside of me in time to the beat of my heart. My body searches his out, trying to move toward his, trying to sense his, but I can’t see. I don’t know where to go or what to do. This isn’t over, is it? My tail swings around widely and searches out its fluffy companion, entwining itself around it tightly, hoping he hasn’t forgotten me.

“Impatient, are we?” The voice I hear is _laced_ with passion—it isn’t the calm and cool voice I have come to expect from my fencing instructor— _and oh my gods I’m in bed with my instructor_ —but the sound makes me realize that he is heavily worked up, too. That’s right—he is _also_ in heat. I haven’t really been able to tell, since he is so quiet most of the time, and the noise I’ve been making is uncontrolled in comparison. I have to go on the sound of his breath, how it changes from soft and even to ragged and rough. Now—hearing his voice hoarse like this—gods—I want to hear more! Goosebumps stand up on my arms in a visceral reaction. Is this because of the blindfold? Maybe this really _was_ a good idea…

Shortly I feel his presence behind me when he grabs my hips, pulling them backward and pressing them against his. My ear is lightly bitten, encouraging me to rise up to all fours. I feel his large body draping over mine, and his skin is coated in a fine layer of sweat. What I feel pressing demandingly against my entrance is _much_ larger, much harder, and much hotter than his two fingers. 

Panic rushes through my body and I want to escape. I _desperately_ want to escape, but he predicts this, firmly holding my body in place with strong arms, and I find his strength oddly comforting. And I _want_ to be connected with him, too—I just can’t get this sense of fear out of my mind. _Nothing_ he has done to me today has been painful—he has been truthful and gentle to me so far. So is my fear all a matter of my inexperience? A matter of trust?

“Relax, Konoe.”

He calls my name in that same beautiful, breathless voice. It makes me feel _so_ much better. Just when I need to hear from him—his voice, _that_ voice— _my_ name in _that_ voice—his timing couldn’t be more perfect. I take a breath and relax my body as best I can and try to concentrate on the strange sensation—foreign, tight, pressure—and _hot_. So hot.

At first, there’s the impression of something impossibly large splitting me open—but I don’t experience the pain I expect. I feel some pressure and an unbearable tight sensation—but strangely, no pain. Instead—my gods—there is a delightful sense of incredible pleasure that courses up my spine like electricity, sparkling into the backs of my eyelids, lighting up the darkness behind my blindfold.

“Rai…” His name spills from my lips when the pleasure starts to overtake me.

I am covered in his powerful scent when his hair spills over my back and brushes my cheek. His chest presses against my back—and yes, that soft fur just below his navel—I can feel it just barely brushing up against my lower back right now—it tickles me just a little bit. Does this mean he’s all the way inside me? It must be—he breathes a relieved, almost exhausted sigh, laced with a satisfied-sounding purr.

I let out a pleased sound—he's _inside_ me fully— _Rai_ —sharing my body—a noise that I didn’t think could come from me—and it’s loud—and I hear his ragged breathing in my ears. It sends another shiver down my shoulders and my back. His hands brush against me—stroking my sides, my hips, my ass, my thighs—and then he starts to rock his hips forward slowly as if taking my first time into consideration.

With each thrust, I see stars burst onto the backs of my eyelids—oh shit—what the hell is this? Almost instantly, I am overly stimulated. Even with these mild movements, I can’t help releasing gasping sighs, which I desperately try to stifle. I try to relax, but when I do, even more sighs and gasps spill out the corners of my pursed lips. I’m embarrassed by the sounds coming out of me—it’s almost like he’s pushing the sounds out of my lungs with the movement of his hips. He starts moving faster, changing his angle slightly, when I make no move to stop him, my tail untangling from his, lewdly and unabashedly waving him on in encouragement.

Each thrust pushes me slightly lower onto the bed, and I realize he is doing _all_ of the work—I’m simply letting him fuck me—and he is _certainly_ fucking me—moving faster and harder—and it feels good— _amazingly_ good. There is _no_ sense of pressure anymore, only an amazing tingling sensation that I can hardly stand each time he thrusts inside me. Then, my dick is being rubbed against the sheets as well. It’s dripping wet, overflowing. I feel my belly rubbing against the sheets—even though I started on all fours—and my foot helplessly slips over the side of the bed, which means my legs are flat on the bed. 

I realize with a renewed sense of fear that I’m experiencing an extreme sinking pleasure every time Rai thrusts up at one particular spot inside. It’s different from the tingling sensation in my spine: this is a weightless feeling—like being thrown off of a cliff into a bottomless pool of pleasure, and then being pulled back right away, only to be thrown off again. It’s frightening—because each time he brushes this spot, the sensation stays a little longer and gets a little stronger, and I’m afraid if it keeps up I might go crazy. A strange breathless sound that I don’t even attempt to hide leaks out of my mouth whenever he aims for that spot. Tears start leaking through the blindfold. 

“Ah—wait—ah— _please_ —ah—stop—ah— _please_ ,” I beg, drool coming from my mouth along with breathless gasps.

“You don’t _like_ it?” I hear him murmur, but he doesn’t stop or even slow, aiming specifically for this spot and thrusting faster. That voice tickles my ears—it’s as if his voice itself is fucking me. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“I don’t—ah—know—ah—if—ah—like—ah—” I try to explain but unable to catch my breath.

“Shut up,” he purrs, using the same honeyed tone. “No more words from you—gah—I just want to hear—you lose yourself.” I _think_ that was a gasp that just came from him, too! Does he feel like this? Is he feeling like I do?

He’s right—and hearing that he _wants_ to see this—but then knowing he is watching me—the mixed emotions cause me both more anxiety _and_ pleasure—but desire is easily winning at this point. I just don’t know what to _do_ with this kind of overwhelming sensation. I start to lose my ability to breathe—and this is so different even from the tail play earlier.

 _Just_ when I think that my tail is grabbed and Rai starts massaging the base, just like he was doing before, pulling up every so often. He waits until just after he has thrust inside me to pull up on my tail, however, and that frightening overwhelming pleasure is combined with waves of pleasure shooting up my spine.

I already don’t know what to do with myself when he attacks my ear—licking at the downy fur inside, then tracing the outside, then delving his tongue deep within. I can hear his rough breathing up close, listening to his panting breaths, his stifled sighs—his sighs of his _own_ honest-to-gods _pleasure_. It sends even more shivers down my spine, adding to that swirling insanity building inside my body and my brain.

And then—his other hand grabs my dick. 

“Ah!” I almost yell. He almost crushes me in his palm, but it feels _so_ good, and pleasure swirls within me, searching for an exit—and I hear—I hear a _song_.

What the fuck?

I just want to come! I don’t want to fucking _sing_! I want to fucking _come_!

I’m so fucking _frustrated_! The tears brimming in my eyes actually stream down my face, completely soaking my blindfold, as the song bursts from my body—and it’s yet another song for this silver cat. He can _try_ to trick my body into experiencing pleasure and pleasure alone by blindfolding me and restraining me—but my body still knows that it is _him_ —it’s _his_ scent, it’s _his_ body that is pleasuring me.

More importantly, I need a release right _now_ , gods damn it all!

As soon as that song comes out, rattling my bones, the surface of my skin, and even my flesh—I can feel my insides vibrating around Rai, in fact—a hot white light drips from my fingertips, a hot surge of pleasure shoots from within the core of my being, and hot white cum spills from my dick. My insides constrict even more around Rai inside me—and I hear him shuddering behind me—I think he was coming when I started singing, though—the thought of me singing was enough to get him off, I think. Or maybe it was the vibrations of my body from the song.

Gods, he must like Sangas a _whole_ lot. A fetish maybe? Right now, I'm benefitting, so I don't really mind.

Waves of pleasure travel through my limbs, even down to the tip of my tail. Rai doesn’t forget to give my tail another little yank—which amazingly sends another incredible rocket of a shudder through my body and a final burst of cum shoots out of me in response—and I constrict around him a second time. I don’t _think_ that was a second orgasm—but man—it feels _so_ good—maybe that _is_ what that was.

My body is shivering and shaking by the time I’m finished. I can hardly move, though—like, not at all.

And I realize this _is_ the second time I’ve sung today. Maybe the third, if that light coming from my body was me actually singing to Aoba. I think this might have been too much, I may have overdone things today.

But when Rai removes the blindfold, and I see his face, I realize it has _all_ been worthwhile. He looks _different_. His face is so soft. He looks more confident, less jealous, less terrifying. More like he trusts me. I’m glad we did this. I feel connected to him. He is smiling gently, and he looks genuinely happy and strangely, much younger.

I've missed seeing this beautiful face. Next time, it will be without a blindfold.

“That was…” he starts to say, brushing the hair from my face. He looks oddly confused, and I suddenly start to worry. 

“Did I do something wrong?” I ask anxiously. 

“Not at all. I just have never experienced _anything_ like that. When you sang, my body was filled with something, a feeling, kind of like when you sang for me on the battlefield, but not that kind of power. It felt like a, well, like a connection. It was really... intense." He pauses for a moment and glances away from my face. But he says quietly, "That was my 15th season and by far, the best."

Gods damn it. He is _finally_ admitting his age. And I am _too_ damned worn out to figure it out right now! I struggle with my brain, fighting exhaustion. So this mating season happens twice a year? So—he’s been having mating seasons for seven and a half years—and assuming he started when he was my age means he is… gods. How old am I again? I can’t remember. Gods damn it. I yawn, and he smiles at me, brushing my scrunched-up forehead.

“Are you trying to figure out how old I am, little one? You poor little thing. Don't hurt yourself. Come, let me take this belt off. Do you feel sufficiently punished?”

“Um, what was I being punished for, again?” I'd totally forgotten he was punishing me. What had I done again? 

I feel Rai’s eyes fall upon me sharply, in an instant.

“Oh, no. You did _not_ just say that. I don’t care _how_ worn out you are from the sex _or_ the singing. You did _not_ just say that.” He does _not_ look pleased with me at all.

“What?” I look up at him innocently, a slightly whiny tone in my voice. “Singing is a _lot_ of work. It's exhausting. See? I can’t even move my arms.” They fall down lifelessly once he has them unbound. “You’ll have to forgive me. I’m pretty much helpless, at your mercy. Completely vulnerable. You could do whatever you like to me, and I wouldn’t be able to do anything to protect myself.” I flash my eyes and my best smile at him, blinking my eyelashes slowly, seductively.

“Hmpf,” he grumbles. “Like you _could_ have done anything to protect yourself just now. And anyway, you are _already_ not going to be able to walk tomorrow, little one,” he says, pulling me into his arms and turning me around. “Get over here.”

That sometimes annoying but comforting tongue immediately shoots out and starts grooming me—starting with my ears. A heaviness falls over my mind, and I want to sleep.

“You know, though,” he says, suddenly and loudly—since he’s speaking right into my ears. I flick my ear down and my body jumps in his arms since he's startled me. “I never knew what a nice voice you had.”

“What? What do you mean?” Although, I think I know, and already, I can feel a blush creeping into my chest, blanketing my face in an instant, and creeping into my ears.

“You know—your _bedroom_ voice. You really let it out when you’re feeling pleasure. It’s really something else.” His voice has taken on a somewhat seductive quality. I hate how it sounds right now. I do not want to be reminded!

I don’t say anything, but I lower my face slightly. It doesn’t do any good. He can see me blushing since he’s licking my ears. A few more minutes pass, and I soon start to drift off, lulled by the pleasant grooming sensations.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about, really. It’s a beautiful, beautiful voice.” His voice startles me again, and I nearly jump out of my skin.

“Ugh, your mouth is right next to my ear—could you please speak a little more quietly? You scared me.”

Rai continues grooming my ears happily, and I feel his tail sweeping across my legs, tickling me. I realize I can tell he’s naked now, from the feel of that silky fur on his navel right behind me. I want to groom it. I feel an _extremely_ strong urge. But I can’t move—not at all. It _bothers_ me that I can’t move.

So I have to let him groom me. But really, it feels good, and I’m nearly asleep again when I hear him say—loudly—again—and in my ear, “Just beautiful. The most beautiful sound in the world.” 

Again, I start awake this time, and my entire body flinches. I think I just felt him chuckle slightly behind me, but that can’t be right. Is he scaring me on purpose? It _must_ have been an accident. And I’m so tired, that I nearly drift off to sleep right away again.

Except that every time I’m about to drift off to sleep, every five minutes or so, he does it again, saying something like, “I’ve never heard anything quite like it,” or “It still echoes in my ears, even now.” Each time, it’s loud, and it startles the shit out of me and wakes me up from my near slumber.

“Would you _please_ just let me sleep?” I realize my tone sounds a little harsh, but I’m fed up. It’s _embarrassing_. I’d rather just forget I made any noise at all. I am irritated that he keeps going on and on about it. I know he’s teasing, but I’m exhausted, and my temper is running dangerously thin. 

“Oh—sure, of course. I’m sure you’re tired. You young ones need your sleep, after all. Poor little kitty,” his voice purrs softly, and he gets quiet for a few minutes. Then he pipes up again, startling me _again_ , and I stiffen in his arms, nearly wetting the bed this time. “But I was wondering—do you remember why I was punishing you, yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash over to Koujaku-Sensei and his student Aoba--and their adventure.
> 
> Trigger warning: more sex, sex, sex. Also weirdly consensual (for the most part), and a new character makes an appearance in the bedroom here.

“Look what you’ve done to your friend,” Koujaku whispers into Aoba’s ear, which is twitching slightly. He turns his body, bringing his dance partner along with him, making sure the blue-haired boy can see the fruits of his labor. “Are you pleased with yourself? Rai-Sensei has lost his cool. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen that—well, not at this school, at least. Perhaps back home in Setsura, but you may be too young to remember.” 

“Oh, I remember,” Koujaku feels the small form shudder, and then hazel eyes glance up at him from surprisingly close. Even this cat’s long lashes are bright blue. Does he have sensation in his eyelashes? Koujaku wonders. More than anything, he’d like to get his hands on this long, beautiful hair. Aoba has had sensation in his hair since he was a kitten. He keeps it long and unkempt because it's so hard to care for and was teased about it when he was just a tiny thing—Koujaku remembers fondly. Being able to stand up for him, keeping the bullies away is a rather pleasant memory. Just being able to run his fingers through it again _might_ be enough. I wonder if Aoba remembers that he’s let me do that before, let me comb it and groom it when he was too small to do it himself, at least without causing himself pain. I showed him how to detangle it painlessly, Koujaku’s thoughts continue to wander.

His scent is incredible this evening and with that flush across his cheeks, his fur fluffed out like this, he must be in heat. Is this the day to drop my resolve? The dark-haired instructor leans in closer, allowing himself to feel the music, letting himself be swept away by Aoba’s captivating movements. At least he has forgiven me for asking him to wait, it seems.

There’s a strange sensation in Koujaku’s body—a feeling—but not his own. It feels like strong sexual desire, so at first, he was sure it _must_ his own. However, it started at his feet, creeping up his ankles, and then began crawling up his legs—especially strong where he and Aoba were touching. It doesn’t feel like the Aoba he knows and loves, but somehow, it _still_ feels like Aoba—perhaps this is Aoba in heat? Is this our compatibility?

Koujaku has been compatible with many, many cats, both male and female, in previous seasons. He is a year older than Rai, in fact, and has never had issues finding partners, or even multiple partners, if he wished. His problem, if it could be called a problem, was that he couldn’t seem to narrow his partners down to just _one_. Especially with the shortage in new births, if a female came on to him, it would be ungentlemanly to turn her down, wouldn’t it? He never committed to any single person, however. He never seemed to _feel_ anything for them, per se, but he loved the pursuit of pleasure, as well as the pursuit of his partner’s pleasure, both during mating season and otherwise.

The fact that Rai was _not_ interested in females or males, the fact that he ignored their advances—acting like he didn’t even see them—he would look straight past them or straight through them—well, Koujaku learned early on never to go out on the town with Rai when he wanted to get laid. He considered that cat to be too stand-offish, a cold fish. A great swordsman, a close friend, and confidant, but the worst wingman.

The conversation he’d had with him earlier today, however, made him realize something within that cool silver cat was changing—and all because of that little Sanga kitten. Ah—no wonder! We weren’t looking at _kindergartens_ for dates, after all. He’d never seen anything quite like that petite Sanga. So all along, perhaps that was Rai’s type—which, he realizes, is not entirely unlike Aoba. But because of their friendship, Aoba was off-limits.

Suddenly, that feeling climbs a little higher in his body, reaching his waist, interrupting his thoughts. His heart rate picks up a bit, skipping a beat, and his stomach flutters nervously in his stomach. What the fuck is this? I’m a grown-ass cat—I don’t _get_ nervous like this anymore. But what was that? Did Aoba just speak to me? He could swear he just heard his voice.

“Did you say something to me?” Leaning down, careful not to touch that shiny hair, he speaks his question directly into Aoba’s ear.

The eyes that look back at him are slightly glazed over—and to Koujaku’s shock, they look more gold than hazel. What is going on here? Also, that compact body pushes up even closer to his—right here on the dance floor—and he’s lifting up his chin. Those lips—so full, plush, and soft—so close...

If I kiss him, or go even further during this mating season, and it  _doesn’t_ work out, we could still go back to being friends, can’t we? I won’t hurt him. Those are the last reasonable thoughts that rush through the instructor’s brain before he takes those lips with his own. 

There are several other couples on the dance floor now—most of the students (and many instructors) were much more interested in what Rai was doing since he has been so stand-offish in the past. Plus, with Konoe’s status as a new Sanga, that couple would probably be the new topic of gossip for the next month.

But _that_ isn’t what Koujaku is thinking about now. Koujaku is thinking of how long it’s been since he’s wanted to kiss this mouth—and he’s surprised at the enthusiasm with which his kiss is being returned. He knew Aoba was interested in him, but he didn’t know the attraction was anything more than a typical older brother-type, he’s-always-looked-out-for-me kind of thing. And this kiss—this is _not_ the kind you’d exchange with a sibling.

Aoba’s tongue immediately invades his mouth—he knows this isn’t Aoba’s first time in heat—he went into heat three seasons ago—but this is... surprisingly experienced. Shockingly so. Has this kid messed around more than he knows, more than he’s shared with him? He kisses much more confidently than expected, but this makes Koujaku grab the reins, forgetting for a moment that they are in the middle of the quad.

He moves one of his hands to Aoba’s nape, controlling the angle of his chin, giving him deeper access to that delicious mouth. Ribika even _taste_ good when they are compatible and in heat, after all—and he plans to savor every second of this experience. The other hand stealthily slips along the curve of his lower back, slipping underneath the fabric of his trousers, even underneath the waistband of his underwear, sweeping across bare skin, and grasps the base of that bright blue tail, which is covered in long fur and swaying softly to the beat of the music. Koujaku pulls the small body closer to his own and hears a surprised gasp from his dance partner, which turns into a sighing purr when Koujaku starts to massage his tail with his fingers, keeping part of his palm on the smooth, bare skin of Aoba’s full, round butt.

They are still dancing, and this _is_ his workplace. He’d better take Aoba back to his room—especially since that strange feeling is growing stronger. It’s climbed into his chest now—wrapping itself around his heart—and he recognizes it as sexual desire for _him_ , laced with a small amount of anxiety, which he hadn’t detected before.

“Come,” he whispers, breaking the kiss, meeting those strange gold eyes. “Let’s go back to my place.”

His words are met with a soft, sexy smile, and he slips his hand out of Aoba’s trousers, feeling a little shiver and goosebumps on his lower back, grabbing his hand instead, leading him off the dance floor. Between that smile and those eyes, something is _definitely_ different about Aoba tonight—maybe this is a side of him he hasn’t seen.

When they reach the deserted hallway, he feels a tug on his arm. Aoba has stopped walking. Koujaku turns his head, afraid that he may have changed his mind. However, he is immediately attacked by a rush of blue fur—plush lips crashing into his—fangs nipping at his lips, upper and lower—and the sounds coming from this cat—gods— _total_ desperation—controllable sighs, gasps, and purring leaking from the smaller cat’s mouth, murmuring into his.

Fighting the urge to run his hands through those tempting locks of hair, Koujaku keeps his hands low and grabs the small wandering hands, which are running over his body, up under his shirt, trying to unbuckle his trousers, right here in public. If he keeps this up, we’re going to end up fucking right out here in the open, Koujaku worries. While this wouldn’t be the _first_ time Koujaku has done something in public, it doesn’t fit the image he has of Aoba—and as much as his Aoba doesn’t _usually_ act like the cat he sees in front of him now, he doesn’t want any regrets. He wants this experience to be careful, special, and unhurried.

“In the future, I’d _love_ to take you right here out in the open,” Koujaku murmurs, pinning both of Aoba’s smaller hands with one of his, and letting the other hand wander over the smaller cat’s clothed groin, pressing firmly and eliciting a delightful groan. “Tonight, I want to make it to my apartment, if you can manage it.”

Maybe Rai had the right idea, carrying off that smaller cat like he did. He can’t remember a time in which he felt quite this degree of compatibility with another cat—though, during Aoba’s first mating season, he realized they were, indeed, _very_ compatible. But he felt he would be taking advantage of his childhood friend, perhaps even stealing his innocence, and took to the sidelines, encouraging him to find a partner closer to his own age. 

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he scoops Aoba up over his shoulder, patting his behind and moving the fluffy tail out of the way momentarily. He hears a muffled protesting grunt, which he ignores, and walks casually to his apartment at a fast pace, unlocking the door and setting the blue cat down on his bed.

His face is really flushed—his pale skin is dusted with pink, his hair a tangled mess. He looks beautiful, sexy—and that scent—it’s undeniably irresistible.

“Would you like some water?” Koujaku asks. “Something to drink?”

The blue hair shifts from left to right when he shakes his head and his fingers make a beckoning motion. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

The voice coming from this cat—it’s _not_ Aoba’s voice. It’s much too low, husky, and absolutely _laced_ with heat. What is going on? Koujaku looks slightly confused.

“Strip me, _forcefully_ ,” the blue cat on his bed says, his voice taking on another strange tone that makes Koujaku's ears twitch, and he is compelled to obey. His body moves all on its own, approaching the bed, and he begins stripping the clothes from the smaller cat’s body, starting with his shoes, using fast, rough motions—much rougher than he had planned or he has ever done before.

What is going on? Is he controlling me? The crazy thought rushes through Koujaku’s mind and is confirmed once Aoba’s shoes are off, and he pulls the small cat's vest from his body without delay. With a sense of horror, Koujaku helplessly watches his hands as they grab Aoba’s tie, pulling him roughly, almost strangling him. He unceremoniously tears it from his slim neck.

This _isn’t_ what I wanted, Koujaku is thinking. I wanted to go _slowly_ —enjoying every minute—this is new territory— _sacred_ territory. What if I do something we can’t recover from? Why am I doing this? Why can’t I stop?

“You look like you feel so guilty, like you’re doing something horrible,” Aoba places both hands on Koujaku’s face, his voice filled with excitement. “I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long—longer even that _he_ has.” 

What is he saying, and who is he talking about? Why is his voice so different? Koujaku can only watch as his hands rip the smaller cat’s shirt open—the buttons flying in every direction—and he winces at the violence. He is _never_ violent in the bedroom, not _ever_.

He drags the smaller cat close to him by the belt, and the buckle makes a metallic sound as he yanks it from his waist. He easily removes his trousers, tearing them from his body in the same way he did the shirt, with a flourish.

The blue cat is smiling broadly—he is truly  _enjoying_ this. He has a look of ecstasy on his face. And when Koujaku tears his underwear from his body, Koujaku climbs on top of him and digs both hands into his sensitive hair—forbidden territory.

_What am I doing?_

Aoba screams in what sounds like pain—but his face looks ecstatic—and his expression softens and he lifts his chin to Koujaku in expectation of a kiss, which Koujaku obliges. His hair—it’s so soft and silky—just like his fur. Now that the small cat is naked, however, Koujaku has regained control over his own body and he realizes has pulled Aoba’s hair with some degree of remorse and horror.

However, instead of removing his hands completely, he changes his game plan. This isn't the Aoba he was expecting. Perhaps—as he recalls the words that just came out of this cat’s mouth—this is another _part_ of Aoba. Perhaps this is a side of Aoba he hasn’t met yet. It’s rather exciting, and he _loves_ being able to touch him this way. He doesn’t wish to be controlled like that again, however, if he can help it, so how can he let _this_ cat know that he desires _him_ as much as he desires the _other_ Aoba?

He pushes his hands through the long hair—more gently this time—running his fingers through it, detangling the strands like he did when Aoba was a child, pressing a few strands between his fingertips. The blue cat sighs in pleasure and surprise, seemingly unable to move, shivers covering his body. Koujaku watches his response carefully and repeats the process, this time running a few strands through his mouth, grooming them carefully with his tongue, and the young cat moans loudly in response—his toes actually curling against the mattress.

“That doesn’t hurt you?” Koujaku asks.

“No—it feels great—but you can hurt me if you want. I don’t mind a little pain,” the words spill shockingly from the young cat’s mouth.

Trying not to let his surprise show, Koujaku replies, “I want to show you _pleasure_ —unbelievable pleasure—not pain. Won’t you let me do that?” He pulls several strands of hair between his pressed lips this time, measuring the smaller cat’s response and eliciting another purring sigh from the cat on the bed. Brushing his bangs from his face gently, Koujaku looks at his gold eyes once again, speaking earnestly.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe this is a side of you I haven’t spoken to before—at least not for some time.”

The gold eyes return his gaze. He rather mischievously pulls the hairpin from Koujaku’s hair, letting his dark hair spill over his shoulders.

“You smell so good. I’ve always been here, watching and waiting. I just don’t come out often. Haven’t you wondered why he doesn’t talk to you about the past mating seasons? It’s because he’s _ashamed_ of me.”

There’s distinct bitterness in his voice. Bitterness, maybe even hate.

“Ashamed? Are you sure? Don’t we all have a part of us we’d like to keep hidden from the world?”

An exasperated sigh comes from the small cat below him. “Not to this degree. I mean, _you_ don’t. You’re practically perfect, aren’t you? Even making me wait till mating season? Making sure not to play favorites in front of the other students—unlike Rai-Sensei, who doesn’t give a shit about appearances. I heard he totally thrashed his precious Sanga in class today, though, so maybe he’s working him harder than the others. Who knows?” Obvious contempt fills the voice when speaking of the other couple. The beautiful gold eyes roll up toward the ceiling in a typical teenage gesture, less mature than the Aoba he knows, a gesture he remembers well from years past, and Koujaku can’t suppress his smile. 

“Aoba,” he says.

Immediately, the eyes look back at him.

“You called me by _his_ name.”

“Well, you _are_ Aoba, aren’t you?” Koujaku is still smiling. Of course, this cat is Aoba.

“...” An adorable pouty look comes over his lips, another look much too young for the Aoba Koujaku knows, but one he nonetheless recognizes from years past. He knows _this_ cat, too! 

“Aren’t you?” he prompts, nudging the smaller cat's shoulder with his nose. “If you aren’t, you really _shouldn’t_ be doing this with me.”

“Of course I’m Aoba. I just didn’t think you’d acknowledge me—”

Koujaku sits up. “Shut up.” He starts unbuttoning his shirt. “You have such little faith in me. We _all_ have a part of us we’d like to keep hidden from the world.”

As his shirt comes undone, he exposes more and more of the tattoo on his body, the tattoo given to him by his father, the father he’d rejected, the father who threatened to hurt his mother if he didn’t submit to the unbearable pain of this unwanted tattoo. The entire right side of his chest and his right arm is almost completely covered in tribal-looking images, inked in black with red accents.

A surprised gasp comes from the younger cat's lips. He hasn't seen this tattoo before. He sits up abruptly, eyes wide.

The instructor glances at his student, who looks almost innocent, jaw dropped in surprise, but not in horror. He stands up from the bed and continues undressing, unbuckling his belt, turning around, displaying his back, which is covered in both tribal designs and watercolored peonies. The tattoo extends past his tailbone, and when he removes his trousers, he exposes another tattoo on his right lower leg as well. When he turns back to face Aoba, he moves his bangs aside, exposing the right side of his face, which is inked with similar tribal markings. 

“ _All_ of us have a side of us we’d like to keep hidden from the world, Aoba,” Koujaku murmurs, letting his hair fall back in place, sitting on the side of the bed, dropping his gaze to the scars on the back his hands. “Some of us just do a better job than others.”

Almost immediately, that strange sensation he felt on the dance floor—the feeling of being _invaded_ by someone else’s emotions—strikes him again. It hits his chest first this time—and then he feels Aoba’s arms wrap around him. Small, pale hands lace around his chest, touching the tattoos he’s worked so hard to keep hidden from the world. Then, he feels that compact body pressing behind him, a smaller chest pressing against his back, and a pointy chin rests on his shoulder—Aoba must be kneeling on the bed if he can reach his shoulder, he thinks.

“You are beautiful,” he hears a quiet voice. “I think you are _beautiful_.”

Koujaku covers the pale hands with his own scarred ones, and that feeling—it’s still laced with desire, but more than that, _acceptance_ —continues invading him, almost like it’s forcing its way into his heart. It's not an unpleasant sensation, however. It's oddly comforting. And strangely, there’s a soft, hazy glow surrounding Aoba’s hands. Is that his imagination?

Craning his neck and turning his body, he turns around on the bed to kiss the cat behind him, taking him into his arms more gently this time—this time, taking him how he’d planned on taking him in the beginning—appreciating every part of his mouth, both his top and bottom lips, his tongue, the shape of his fangs, his teeth, while lowering him gently back to the mattress, stroking his hair gently—I’m touching his hair! I’m actually touching his hair! He traces a line from his lips to his jaw, from his jaw to his throat, down his throat to his collarbone.

He’s looked at these delicate collarbones so many times, wanting to trace them with his tongue—and he gently strokes several strands of hair between his fingertips, and moves the other hand down his back to that curvy ass, intending to grasp the base of his tail, but he doesn’t quite make it. He gets distracted by those hips and butt—why is this guy so curvy? He has a gorgeously defined waist—he’s actually got a nicer waistline than some of the women he’s been with! 

I need to stop comparing him to a woman—he is _not_ a woman—despite his beautiful face, his gorgeous long hair, these hips—which Koujaku is now stroking with his fingertips. He takes a nipple into his mouth, lightly biting and licking—finding himself surprisingly eager and impatient. The sounds coming from Aoba are loud and shocking, not at _all_ what he’d expected from his innocent young friend—but he’s pleased nonetheless. He loves an eager and vocal lover. It’s like having an audible map. 

He moves down Aoba’s abdomen, which is nicely toned, and it curves in slightly when Koujaku runs his tongue along the ridges of the muscles and reaches his navel. He repeats the motion and gets the same result—and a tiny giggle comes from the cat below him. Now that _is_ expected! He’s _ticklish_! He can’t resist teasing him one more time, but this time, he moves his hand to Aoba’s tail and massages the base firmly, his fingers enjoying the feel of his long, lush fur. This time, a sound of a different sort comes from the cat below him.

“Not ticklish anymore?”

“Shut up, hippo,” is the rather ragged response from the smaller cat, and Koujaku smiles, moving his lips lower—to the lush, blue fur just below his navel. 

Of course, it’s blue. But _this_ blue? He’s never seen another cat with fur this color—especially not all over their body. It’s rather beautiful. He grooms it lightly, sending shivers through the cat below him—just as he’d hoped—and then drops soft kisses along his hipbones, out to the edges of each one, making Aoba purr and lift his hips up off the bed.

Koujaku moves lower still, pleased to see Aoba’s eagerness, and he drops a single soft kiss to the very tip of his dick—while still stroking at the base of his tail. Aoba lifts up his head, meeting Koujaku’s gaze as if to say, “What are you waiting for?” And Koujaku just grins. So impatient! He loves teasing his lovers, having them at his mercy. The blue cat throws his head back to the bed, obviously frustrated.

So Koujaku opens his lips and swallows him entirely—making sure to cover his fangs—and all at once. He stops massaging Aoba’s tail, so he can use both hands to cup his softly rounded cheeks, lifting his hips gently, making sure to get all of him in his mouth.

The sound that reaches Koujaku’s ears is like music—like a choir singing in heaven—and makes his ears and his own cock twitch with pleasure. It’s a gasp of surprise mixed with an uncontrolled vulgar-sounding moan.

He continues moving his head slowly, wrapping his tongue around the dick in his mouth, stroking him firmly. And as he continues, he can feel Aoba increasing in girth—but he doesn’t want him to come just yet—let’s stretch this out a little more. He can taste fluid leaking from Aoba already, and he swallows it easily.

Because of their difference in height, Koujaku is easily able to reach Aoba’s mouth—which is slightly open and gasping—unrestrained and not at all stifled—and he sneaks the index and middle fingers from one of his hands inside. Aoba curls his tongue around them, licking eagerly, seeming to understand the request right away.

When he deems them sufficiently drenched, he lowers them to Aoba’s waist, and gently parts his cheeks, finding that fluffy blue tail eager lifted. In fact, Aoba practically impales himself on his finger and begins fucking himself—the heat inside his body sucking up Koujaku’s finger up to the knuckle at once, and Koujaku grunts in surprise and starts purring in spite of himself.

This is definitely _not_ the timid kitten he thought he’d be indulging in tonight. Aoba’s body loosens quickly and easily accepts the second finger, more gasps issuing from that vulgar mouth. Also to Koujaku’s delight, when he scissors his fingers apart, he hears a sexy, honeyed voice, “This isn’t my first time, Koujaku. Stop teasing me and just fuck me already!”

It isn’t a command—like taking his clothes off was—but Koujaku obeys just the same. He gently removes his fingers, lifts up his own body, and bends the smaller cat nearly in half. He bends Aoba’s knees and parts them, resting his cock at the smaller cat’s entrance, meeting the golden gaze of the cat below.

Again, as he begins his slow penetration, that intrusive desire overcomes his heart once again, and that hazy glow surrounds Aoba like a fog, climbing up his own body—this time, _right_ where they are connected.

“Are you doing that?” Koujaku asks, his own voice surprisingly hoarse and breathless.

“Doing what?” Aoba’s voice sounds vulnerable—still filled with passion and heat, but much younger, much more like what he expected, and Koujaku is filled with nostalgia and something like heartbreak. This might be his imagination, but after twitching his ears, he’s _sure_ —he hears a soft vibration coming from this young cat as well, almost like a song.

He is pulled down to be kissed and continues stroking his hair softly, his hips, that curving waistline, that fluffy tail entwining with his own or wrapping itself mischievously around his legs. 

Aoba’s face looks young, vulnerable, and soft—and for a moment, his eyes flash hazel—and he calls, “Koujaku,” and then his lips form the following words, “I’ve always loved you. You’ve always been my hero, but I’ve always loved you for who you are.”

The words bring tears to Koujaku’s eyes, which sparkle on his dark lashes. He knows if he blinks, they will fall onto the young cat below him. He can’t help himself. His heart breaks a little more—he’s always loved this cat, too—and _never_ like an older brother, not ever.

“I’ve always loved you, too, Aoba,” Koujaku whispers, and he leans down to kiss both of Aoba’s cheeks, and then leans up to kiss his ears. He blinks then and allows the tears to drip softly on his hair, forgetting that this cat can feel sensation there. When the fluffy blue ears twitch after the tears touch his hair, and Aoba tilts his face up to check if he is all right, Koujaku remembers and is embarrassed. Ugh, there is no crying during sex! If anything, he will be the one to make his partner cry! He broke his _own_ rule! In fact, the only thing he can imagine  _more_ embarrassing would be to outright _have a nosebleed_ right at this very moment!

Aoba has a soft kind smile on his face, and even his eyes—which are still hazel—are smiling. He reaches out and brushes the tears from the corners of Koujaku's eyes.

“Hippo,” comes the soft word.

However, this is not the time to be joking around or to be this vulnerable, and Koujaku manages to pull himself together. He feels the long soft fur below Aoba’s belly brushing up against his, and knows he is fully inside. It is extremely warm—snug, tight—but welcoming. He fits like a puzzle piece, even better than he had imagined, and he pushes his hips forward gently.

He wonders, how many times has Aoba done this before? How gentle should he be? He starts with tentative movements, listening for Aoba’s reaction, which remains vocal—and he swears he can still hear that underlying rhythmic song coming from his body. He changes his angle slightly, increasing his pace when he receives positive feedback, and that song starts to take a little more shape in his head—it’s like a guide.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Koujaku looks at Aoba’s face, which is now completely flushed, making him look _really_ sexy. His hair is still a mess, scattered all over the pillow, erring strands falling over his pale but flushed chest. His pale skin looks so sexy when stimulated!

“You already asked that once,” the gold eyes are back. “What do you mean?”

“The song—I hear a song, a rhythm. I’m sure of it.”

“Maybe it’s—ah—from the—ah—dance, outside—Ahhh! There!” Aoba’s long lashes flutter closed and then fly open suddenly.

Koujaku gives a small smile and repeats the movement—and he’s sure—that song just got louder and much clearer. It _feels_ good to hear it—as in, it’s filling his own body with pleasure from the inside out.

Another gasping sigh comes out of the young cat’s mouth—he’s done this before, all right, but Koujaku doesn’t want to think about that right now—so he increases his pace, his goal to make the small cat completely lose himself in pleasure, and also to see what happens with that song.

It has a beautiful, enchanting melody, one that sounds nostalgic, and now he can hear a voice, maybe a young child’s voice—is it Aoba’s voice as a child? For sure, this is coming from Aoba’s body. Maybe it’s an illusion from the heat, but Koujaku is enchanted. He keeps his eyes locked on Aoba’s face, and then grasps his tail, fingering just the tip this time. The golden eyes fly open again, and his insides squeeze around him—ah, he _likes_ that—and the song gets a little more defined. 

The apartment looks a little strange—while he left the light on in the kitchen—low light is better for sex, in his opinion, since he prefers to _see_ his partners to increase their connection—the room looks strangely blue. It looks as though he’s covered the lights with blue paper.

When Aoba’s breathing and gasping speeds up even more, he cries, “Ah, I’m close, Koujaku!” So he leans down to take his lips once again, kissing him deeply, absorbing those wonderful cries and sighs and purrs and moans with his mouth, invading him—fucking him—with his tongue. He even brushes the back of his throat with his tongue, making him realize that this little cat could probably give a damn good blow job if he wanted.

That song—it’s a true melody now, and it starts to vibrate on the surface of Aoba’s skin. Koujaku feels Aoba’s body stiffen in surprise, perhaps fear, for just a moment, before allowing the song to pour out of him. To Koujaku, it feels like every fiber of Aoba’s body is creating this song—his skin, his hair, his flesh (around Koujaku’s cock inside of him), down to his very bones. And the song is _beautiful_. It’s filled with desire, pent-up longing, and—acceptance, for _him_. With amazement, Koujaku realizes this song is for, and maybe even _about_ him. Once the realization hits, he is flooded with a powerful feeling of affection and love. It’s a real emotion—a palatable, actual emotion, and it shocks him.

He is terribly moved, tears sting his eyes, and he grabs Aoba’s hand to acknowledge the song and his feelings, and he watches Aoba's face as he comes—and Koujaku lets himself get swept away as well, the vibrations of the blue cat’s body like nothing he has ever experienced, not even during his very first heat, not in all the amazing sex he’s had. He feels like he’s being loved from the inside out—connected to Aoba physically and emotionally.

Waves of pleasure flood his body, leaving him shaking—and he feels Aoba’s body quivering underneath his. He loves the warmth of Aoba’s hand—which gets even hotter when that song got so loud and clear. He relaxes his body slightly, afraid to crush the smaller cat beneath his weight, so he opens his eyes fully, checking on Aoba and intending to give him a kiss.

To his shock, tendrils of light are flowing from Aoba’s body. Koujaku had closed his eyes for a moment—and when he opens them, a soft blue glow comes from Aoba's fingers, and then permeates the rest of his body as well. The glow flows into Koujaku along with those feelings, and Aoba’s jaw drops slightly.

His now hazel eyes wide, he breathes, “What is this? What is this song? What’s this light?”

He is a _Sanga_!

As a Touga, Koujaku knows intuitively that  _this_ is what he is witnessing. He is witnessing the first song of a genuine Sanga. Aoba is a _Sanga_! Of course—it makes perfect sense.

He leans forward and kisses Aoba’s cheeks.

“Aoba! You are a Sanga. You are singing for me, just like Konoe did for Rai this afternoon. I’m honored.”

“What? I can’t be! That—that can’t be true!”

“I heard from Rai that the first time Konoe sang was similar to this, too. Don’t be afraid, Aoba. I’m so pleased to hear your song—it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. You started singing even on the dance floor, I think. It was just budding then.”

“But—”

“Aoba, relax. It’s all right.” Speaking softly, Koujaku strokes the suddenly anxious cat’s ears, running his other hand through his hair ever so gently—much more gently than he was earlier.

“But really, I can’t do this! It was an accident! I didn’t even know—”

“Aaaaooooba,” Koujaku whispers softly in his ears. “You are about to feel really, really tired. You need to relax.”

“But—”

As if the words Koujaku just said were a magic spell, Aoba suddenly loses all the power in his body and drops to the mattress.

“What the fuck is this?” His voice sounds tired, too. “I can’t move!”

“And I could do anything I wanted to you,” Koujaku murmurs, pulling the naked, vulnerable, blue cat into his arms. “If I wanted, I could tickle you till you pee! Do you need anything? Water? Beer? A run to the toilet?”

“Hippo,” pouts the smaller cat into Koujaku’s chest.

Koujaku grooms the fuzzy blue ears before him and then starts licking the long strands of hair, one strand at a time, which send shivers down the smaller’s spine.

“Hey!” A quiet complaint comes from his chest.

“If you don’t like it, bite me and get away,” Koujaku says, his black tail waving happily. “I’ve waited _years_ to do this, and I’m taking my time. You, sleep.”

Another shiver goes through Aoba’s small form.

“Ah! I can’t sleep when you’re doing something like that,” the small voice complains.

“Quit your whining. You young ones need your rest. Sleep.”

It ends up a _very_ long night for one half of the pair and a night that is _much_ too short for the other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So--I haven't written Aoba before--and he was a *lot* harder than I anticipated. My Neko-Aoba is a little OC, I realize, but bear with me for a bit. I hope you enjoyed it anyway--I thought it might be fun to have a scene from Koujaku's perspective.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday afternoon, Rai's apartment. Konoe and Rai after sex fluff.

Friday night—the dance and the, well, sex, has taken a lot out of me. I did sing for Rai twice yesterday, however, so perhaps that has something to do with me sleeping as long as I do. In Rai’s apartment, he just lets me sleep, and I sleep _amazingly_ soundly.

I can tell when I wake that I’ve been groomed—I am covered in Rai’s scent—both from sleeping in his bed and from him licking me. I treat my body to a luxurious stretch, listening to the shower running. That must be Rai in there. I’m a little surprised to see that the moon of light is so high in the sky already—it must already be afternoon. When I sit up, my stomach growling, I see food on the table—it looks like a sandwich—and there’s a note, written in elegant, dignified handwriting.

“Eat.”

I smile a little. I can almost hear his commanding tone of voice in the handwritten note. I pick it up and hug it to my chest—listening to make sure that the shower is still running. I would _hate_ for him to catch me doing something so silly and embarrassing. He picked up food _just_ for me.

And oh, my gods, there’s freshly pressed kuim juice! How did he know? _And_ freshly sliced kuim. I eat them first. I love these. They taste _so_ good—in fact, better than I expect them to—is it because he brought them for me?

I feel tears stinging my eyes—what is my problem? I am a little annoyed by my reaction, and I brush my eyes impatiently. I’m eating. I don’t want snot to interfere with this important meal. I just feel so touched that Rai thought of me.

Maybe he spoke to Bardo—looking at the moon, it’s much later than lunch, and the juice is still cold. The lettuce on the sandwich is crispy and freshly washed. This tastes like a sandwich that was made just for me. Perhaps he asked Bardo to make this for me specially?

I take a bite—and it’s chicken. Rotisserie from last night, but it also has a strange green paste spread on the bread that I haven’t had before. I open up the sandwich. It isn’t a paste. It looks like green and yellow wedges of fruit. It looks like it’s been sliced from a stone fruit and laid out carefully on the bread. It works like a spread, though, since the slices are soft, adding a creamy, fatty layer of goodness to the sandwich. It melts in my mouth. It’s heavenly. I pull off a piece and try it alone. It’s rich—a similar texture to butter, only not so oily, and it’s savory with a mild nutty flavor. What is this stuff? It’s delicious.

Combined with the lettuce, tomato, sprouts, and cheese, this is the _perfect_ sandwich. It’s so tall I can hardly get my mouth around it, and it starts to fall apart in my hands, so I pick up the pieces and eat them separately. So tasty!

I can’t believe I’ve survived for so long without meat. Or this green stuff. This is so _good_.

Soon, the shower switches off, and I notice my ears are tilted expectantly toward the bathroom door, waiting for the silver cat to come out.

Last night’s adventure is still fresh in my mind, and I find myself a little embarrassed. I cannot _believe_ how loud I was—I couldn’t keep my voice down, as much as I tried to stifle it and as hard as I tried to control myself. And I’m a little sore now. Not where I’d expect, however, surprisingly. My muscles are tired—my ass, my thighs, my arms. I must have worked more than I thought. But weirdly—the place I was _sure_ was going to hurt is feeling just fine. In fact—when I think about it, shouldn’t I be a little… well… shouldn’t something still be _inside_ me?

My next swallow of sandwich gets lodged in my throat because a memory pops up and gets stuck in my head. I think it’s a memory, at least. Last night, while I was dozing, maybe half asleep, I think I was groomed rather carefully and thoroughly by Rai—and did he… could he have… groomed me _there_?

My heart stops for a moment.

There’s no _way_ he would have done such a thing, even if I did sing for him. Is there? He wouldn’t put his tongue _there_ , would he? I feel my face, ears, and chest heating up.

I start to choke on the sandwich I’m eating. I took _way_ too big of a bite, and it gets lodged in my throat when I inhale suddenly, thinking of what might have happened. The more I think about it, the less fuzzy my memories become: my body was unable to move, exhausted from song and sex—I was helpless and vulnerable—and I am pretty sure he licked all along my spine, and he licked the entire length of my tail—but then after that—didn’t he also possibly lick _underneath_ my tail?

Otherwise, shouldn't I be dripping all over his furniture?

For that matter, why am I sitting on his couch, eating my sandwich, without at least wearing underwear?

Uwah!! I should be dressed!

Where _are_ my clothes? Looking around frantically, I don’t see them anywhere in the room. They aren’t anywhere, certainly not folded up neatly on the chair—and I remember I took them off for him—my blush deepening—I remember I stripped for him when he asked me to. I stood up and stripped, right before his eyes, under his appraising gaze—

I continue choking, trying to get the sandwich out of my throat, my hands fly up to my neck and I can't even get out a cough, and a silver flash darts out of the bathroom. I feel arms wrapping around my abdomen and a sharp tight squeeze, and the bite comes flying out of my mouth, right back onto my plate. It was _way_ too big of a bite when I see it land on my plate.

“Oy, you need to _chew_ your food, little one,” Rai says, rubbing my shoulders. “You may be a chatterbox, but your mouth is not _that_ big. Are you all right? The food isn’t going anywhere—there is _plenty_ to eat—this meal and next, okay? Slow down!”

“Ah—uh, I’m sorry,” I reply apologetically, unable to look at him in the face. I’m terribly embarrassed. “Thank you for getting this food for me. I am starving, and I was eating too fast.”

“Well, you slept a long time. And it’s to be expected that you might be hungry. You expended a _lot_ of energy yesterday, after all.”

Ignoring the slightly suggestive tone in his voice, I rather enjoy his presence so close to me. His body curls up behind me—he’s naked, still slightly damp from the shower. He is nice and warm, and gods, he smells so good. And it’s nice that I don’t have to look at his face right now. I’m much too embarrassed. He is holding a towel in his hand and is squeezing the water out of his hair.

“If you were awake, you could have joined me in the shower,” he murmurs directly in my ear. “I would have loved your company.”

I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

“What? Are you still shy? Even after last night?”

 _Especially_ after last night! All those things he said about my voice?

Hands are stroking my neck while I’m trying to eat—and didn’t he yell at Tokino just for getting in my space while I was eating? What the hell!

“You are making it difficult for me to eat,” I say flatly.

“I just want to make sure you slow down,” the low voice murmurs. “I can’t have you dying on my watch.”

“Well, having you sit here hovering over me may just make me choke again. What did you do with my clothes, by the way?”

“Clothes? What clothes? Were you wearing clothes?” The words are whispered directly into my ear. “I don’t remember any clothes.” I feel his hands sliding down my sides, making me feel even more naked than I already feel.

I don’t even know how to respond to that.

“Oh, my gods, your _ears,_ ” he bursts out. “I’m sorry, I just can’t help it. I’m not normally like this—not ever, not with anybody. I don’t _do_ this. Not with anyone. But I can’t help myself. It’s just—I’ve never seen a cat with pink ears before. I like how they change color so easily. I can’t help it. I _really_ can’t stop.”

I turn around, and Rai is actually covering up his mouth, hiding a smile behind his mouth, looking almost guilty.

“You’re pale, too. Why don’t you blush? Don’t all pale cats blush?”

“I don’t know. I never have, really.”

“So—my clothes?” I ask again.

He smiles, and I hear his tail thumping behind him against the couch. “I washed them for you like a good husband would. They are waiting for you in the bathroom—since I was sure you’d come and join me.”

“Oh, thank you.” I lower my ears a little. I feel a little bad. I slept the entire day away, and he did all this for me.

“I also attached my key to your keyring, and I drew you a map. So you can find your way back here.” He licks my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I realize that while most of the symptoms of heat have diminished significantly—the aches and pains—I am definitely still experiencing _some_ symptoms. It’s enough to interrupt the consumption of my meal.

“So—how long is this heat thing supposed to last?” I ask, turning around again, trying to ignore him.

“Ho? Are you still feeling symptoms? You must be sensitive. Or could it be…” Rai dips his tongue deep within my ear, making remember what he did just before I came last night, and I shiver, “… could it be you’re remembering some of the pleasures from last night?”

“Don’t tease me!” I shake my head vigorously. “I really want to know! I don’t know these things.”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Rai licks me more gently this time, whispering softly. “Well, in my experience, symptoms almost always subside after sex with a compatible partner. But I have heard that particularly compatible partners can experience the same benefits several times—if you’d like to try again later. Can I take this as you showing interest?” His nose bumps against my neck, and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

“Um,” I find myself blushing furiously again. Why is this so hard to talk about? What I want to know is if it is going to _hurt_ next time!

I turn around, finding myself in Rai’s lap, and I place my hands on either side of his face. It’s always better to be direct, as embarrassing as this is. My face is hot, I know my ears are pink because Rai is staring at them.

“I want to know if we did it again today, will it hurt?”

A soft smile covers his face, and he brushes my ears. “That depends. Do you _want_ it to hurt?” He looks at the shocked expression on my face and watches my ears turn a deeper shade of pink. “I’m kidding—kidding! It shouldn’t since you should still have some the benefits of the heat left in your system. But—don’t you trust me at this point? Don’t you trust me not to hurt you? Don’t you know that if you asked me to stop, I would?”

I drop my eye contact for a moment.

I don’t know.

“You said there was a point at which we couldn’t turn back,” my tail thumps on the floor behind me restlessly.

“That’s different, isn’t it? If it hurts, it just means more preparation. That’s all. It’s obvious we fit together now, isn’t it? Even to you?”

His voice is so soft, so sexy.

“Think about it. But today—didn’t you make plans already? With the orange tab-”

“Tokino! His name is Tokino!” I say irritatedly. “You know his name since you yelled at him at breakfast not three mornings ago.”

“Did I?” Rai blinks slowly, a small smile on his face. “I just have a hard time remembering it when you’re in front of me.”

“I was in front of you then, too,” I say accusingly.

“Well, you weren’t _naked_ then.”

After a small pause, during which I try to get my embarrassment under control, I ask, “What were you doing that morning, pointing out non-existent dirt on my collar?”

“When?” Rai looks at me innocently, the smile still playing at his lips. “I can’t quite recall.”

“You said I had something on my collar, and there was nothing there. Strangely, right below the spot you touched, it’s where you bit me.” I point at the love bite on my collarbone.

“I would never _bite_ you,” Rai purrs. “I mean, not unless you _wanted_ me to—and if I did, then I might bite you right about here—” He starts to stroke me on the inside of my thigh, which sends little electrifying waves up into my hips.

“Stop it! You’re not answering my question. Were you trying to find out if I’d found the little ‘gift’ you’d left me?”

“And if I was?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I have found it?”

“Well, you _do_ tend to run late. Perhaps you ran out of your room that morning without changing your clothes.”

“You think I’d leave my room, attend on the first day of class at a new school, in _dirty underwear_?” I’m appalled.

“Konoe, I was sixteen once, too, long ago,” Rai says, almost wistfully. “Sixteen-year-old boys, while adorable, can be surprisingly nasty at times.”

That reminds me--didn't he tell me his age yesterday? In that strange cryptic way? Shit! I can’t remember.

“Just how many seasons have you had now? You mentioned it last night.”

“I wonder. It’s too bad you get so sleepy after singing, isn’t it,” the smile has crept back on his face, and he pushes his nose under my chin, trying to get me to lift my mouth up to meet his for a kiss. “Otherwise, you might remember.”

“What, are you _thirty_ or something? You don’t want to tell me because you’re really as old as Bardo?”

Rai suddenly hisses, pins me down the couch, and knocks the wind out of my lungs.

“Don’t compare me with that old man,” his voice growls lowly at me.

“It’s fine—and I think you’ve aged well, like fine wine—we can’t _all_ be young and hip, of course,” I tease.

“You brat!” He bites my lower lip—not hard, but a bite just the same. Then, he pulls away slightly. “You’ve earned my wrath now.”

“What?” His face lowers to my neck—my neck! Right where my neck and shoulder meet—he licks me a few times, sending shivers through my body. Despite myself, I can’t help offering my neck to him if he licks me like that—but when his lips close around me, he _bites_ me—he actually sucks and bites me—and it’s going to leave another mark on me!

It doesn’t hurt, but it’s going to be obvious if my collar moves even an inch!

“Stop it!” I yell, but it feels good, and my body is curling up into his as he’s doing this to me.

He moves his mouth away with a pop and a click, and he smiles. Then, he leans down to kiss me—my upper lip, my lower lip, my eyelids, my cheeks, my forehead. It’s like a ritual. He’s done it to me before.

“ _Now_ , you can go spend time with your orange friend. I feel much better about it.”

“What the fuck, Rai? How am I supposed to explain this?!”

“Oh, I don’t think you will have to explain much. I think it’s pretty self-explanatory, myself.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe attends the afternoon/evening party Tokino has invited him to, only to find Tokino isn't in attendance himself. Nevertheless, Konoe makes a few new acquaintances--closer acquaintances than he would prefer, however.
> 
> Trigger warning: there is some non-con kissing, groping, and touching in this chapter. Nothing too traumatic, however. Just--imagine, get a bunch of boy kitties together during the mating season, and guess what happens?

I’m really glad to have the map, actually, and while fussing with my collar, trying to get it to cover Rai’s latest bite mark, I easily find my way back to the dorms. I can't believe I got lost last time. The school is large, but it isn't that big.

I hop up the stairs, a small bounce in my step—Tokino said room number 7. It’s two doors down from my own—so I knock.

“Come on in!”

I don’t recognize _anyone_ here. There’s a tall cat here with slightly shaggy strawberry hair and matching fur, lime green eyes, and shockingly, _piercings_ on his ears. He stands up welcoming me, offering me a seat on his bed.

“I’m Noiz,” he says.

“I think I have the wrong room,” I start, trying to back out of the room the same way I came in, although I remember Tokino told me his name was Noiz. I just don’t want to be here by myself if I don’t know anyone. I'm so awkward around other cats! Where the _hell_ is Tokino?

“Oh no, you’re in the right place. Tokino told us you were coming. You’re Konoe, right, his friend from Karou?”

“Well, um, yeah,” my eyes and ears scan the room, and four sets of eyes are focused on me in a way that can only be described as hungry. I even see a few noses twitch. Are they _smelling_ me?

“He told us to expect you—he is, um,” Noiz looks away, exchanging a knowing glance with a smaller blond cat sitting on the floor, who is grinning from ear to ear. 

“He got _waylaid_ ,” the cheery blond says, standing up. “Thank the gods for us _all_. I’m Rin, a good friend of his. He’s told me all _about_ you, Konoe. I’m a friend of his from Ransen.”

I take the proffered hand, shaking it tentatively. Rin is my height—finally a cat who is _my_ size! I am a little relieved, and I start to feel a little more comfortable. His fur is also blond and short, slightly more golden than mine, and he has sharp blue eyes, which I notice are running up and down my body in a subtle way.

He introduces me to the other cats—there’s a rather sullen black cat with dark skin who is looking down picking at his elbow named Asato—I've only ever seen one other black cat, and I shiver with the memory, but this guy doesn't give off that vibe at all; Clear, an albino cat with really pale skin, short white fur and pink eyes; and Noiz, the owner of the room with those strange bright green eyes, all gathered together in this tight space. When Rin introduces me, Asato looks up and his eyes are a shocking deep blue—such a contrast to his darker skin and black fur—my heart skips a beat. He's surprisingly handsome.

Not that I'm looking or that I notice these things. I'm really not that kind of cat.

“This is Konoe—Konoe of Karou. He’s a friend of Tokino’s, and as I’m sure you saw, he managed to melt the heart of the Ice Queen during the first _four_ hours of his stay at the School for Well-Rounded Ribika, if you can believe it. Plus, we _saw_ you dancing with him last night! What the fuck was _that_ , Konoe? I wanna know how you _did_ it! He’s never even asked _any_ of us to _dine_ with him, much less carried us off the dance floor drooling and growling like an animal!” Rin’s voice sounds _more_ than politely interested.

“What, really? Honestly, I really just happened to bump into him in the hall before dinner—well, I saw him at the bathhouse right after I first arrived, I guess—"

“Hou, so he saw you _naked_ first?” Noiz asks, a suggestive tone in his voice, he tilts his head a little while I'm sitting there, trying to look at my back. “What, you must have a really nice ass or something? He’s _super_ hot, isn’t he? But hell, you must be his _type_. I wouldn’t have thought he’d go for _kids_ , though.”

What the fuck is this? An interrogation? Plus I’m offended by his prickly tone, and I can’t help looking up sharply at the nasty comment.

“I’m _not_ a kid. I’m sixteen. How old are _you_ , then?” I ask quietly.

“I’m eighteen,” Noiz answers, straightening his collar wisely.

“I’m seventeen,” Rin pipes in. What the hell? Even that _short_ kid is older than me?

“I’m nineteen,” Clear’s voice chimes in.

“I’m twenty,” says Asato. Twenty? What the hell? Isn't that too old for school?

“So, unless you’re a _really_ early bloomer, I bet this is your _first_ season, right?” Noiz continues in his suggestive tone.

“Um,” I have no idea where this conversation is headed, but _that_ seems like a _really_ personal question to me. I shift uncomfortably. And my muscles are reminding me that, yes, it _is_ a really personal question. I am _sore_!

“Huh,” Noiz says. “I wonder what this season is going to bring, then. It should be pretty interesting—lots _more_ options for _compatibility_ , you know? I can _smell_ it in the air! So—we thought we’d play a game called Spin the Bottle.”

“Spin the Bottle?” I ask.

“Yeah, haven’t you heard of it?” Noiz asks. “It’s super popular.”

“Actually, I haven’t really been around many cats before, so no, I don’t know it.”

“It’s really easy, and super fun, too. You’ll _love_ it!” Rin says.

“We play it to relieve stress,” Clear explains.

I look at Asato, and he is staring at my tail. The tip of my tail _is_ crooked, but I don’t like anyone staring at it. I curl it up behind me, and he watches it disappear behind my back, staring at my thighs. He’s making me really uncomfortable. In fact, this entire situation is awkward. Where the hell is Tokino, anyway? Why would he invite me here and then not show up himself? And Aoba? At least Aoba could show up, couldn't he?

“Since you’re the guest, we’re changing up the rules a little,” Noiz says. “We’re going to make it easier for you to get the hang of it—so you will play _every_ turn. Basically, here’s how it goes. We spin the bottle, and then whoever the bottle points to gets to go into the closet with you for five minutes. You can do _anything_ you want in there—no _judgment_ , no _talking_ about it afterward. Usually, we spin the bottle twice—and the two people it indicates get put in the closet together. But since you’re _new_ , we want you to feel _included_ , you know, like part of the group, and we want to get to _know_ you a little better. So it’s _always_ going to be your turn, Konoe.”

“Um,” I’m not sure I like this game. In fact, I’m pretty sure I _don’t_ want to play. “I appreciate the idea, but maybe I can sit out a round or two, first, just to see how it works? You know, to get the hang of it?” I don’t want to spend any time _at all_ alone with _that_ guy, that’s for sure. And maybe not Asato, either, since he's looking at me so eagerly. He looks too hungry for my taste.

Rin gets up and grabs my hand—he’s cheerful and friendly, and I can tell he’s trying to put me at ease. “Oh, it’s easy, and it's fun. You’ll _love_ it. Come on, Konoe! Just play, please? It won't be any fun if you don't play, and you came all this way. Pleeeease?”

Noiz puts the bottle on the floor and gives it a spin. Rin makes sure to get back into the circle, leaving me on the bed, and the bottle points to Asato. His deep blue eyes light up, and he jumps to his feet. Shit—yet another supertall cat. He comes lumbering toward me and grabs my arm.

“I get to go first!” He really seems excited—but his eyes seem to wait for my tail to move.

“So—um, what do you guys _do_ in the closet?” I ask, trying to delay, as Noiz pushes me from behind and Asato pulls my arm. My reluctance is more than obvious, I’m sure, but these guys are not at _all_ deterred. 

“Like I said, _anything_ you want! We won’t judge! Not _ever_!” Noiz shoves me inside, ignoring my protests, and Asato follows close behind, the door closing behind him. 

It’s _really_ dark in here. Like my lack of sense of direction, my eyesight is terrible in the dark. I must have the world’s worst night vision of any Ribika. It’s just embarrassing. How can I even call myself a cat?

So when I feel a hand grabbing my tail, naturally, it surprises me, and I jump. I should have seen that coming!

“Wait—stop—wh-what are you doing? Asato! Hey, stop it!” I try to resist. My tail is very sensitive in addition to me being so self-conscious about it.

“I’ve never seen a tail like yours before, Konoe,” his low voice murmurs in the dark. It actually sounds nice in my ears, even as frightened as I am. It sort of buzzes a little and vibrates the soft hairs deep inside my ears. Is it helping me relax? Hell no! I want out of here!

It’s really cramped, and I’m finding it hard to breathe. Maybe I’m a little claustrophobic, but I didn’t realize it until just now. Maybe he’s taking up too much space. I can’t tell, because he’s got such dark fur, and he’s so large, and I can’t see anything. I feel fingers brushing the crooked tip of my tail, and I inhale sharply.

“Please,” I whisper.

“Oh, can you _feel_ this, here, in the hooked part?” Again, his voice sounds so nice, but I'm annoyed he'd point out my worst insecurity like this, right when he first meets me.

I feel tears brimming in my eyes, much to my annoyance. I do not _want_ this. What _is_ this? What is he trying to do? Is he _trying_ to make me feel bad?

I try to yank it out of his hand, but he won’t let go.

“Stop it,” I say. “Please.”

“It’s so pretty,” Asato’s voice says. I suddenly can see Asato’s eyes in the dark now—they are dark, but I can see them shining, just a little. He is _very_ close. “Were you born with your tail like this or did it break and then heal this way?”

“I don’t know. It’s been this way since I can remember.” I sound like I’m sulking, like a child who hasn't gotten his own way.

“Don’t you like your tail?” His fingers run through my fur again, making me tremble a little, and suddenly, I feel something damp on the tip—he’s actually  _licked_ it. 

No one except me has _ever_ licked my tail _except_ within the past few days—and even then, only Rai has done this, and I'm not used to it. Not at all. It’s a very intimate experience. The sensation sends a shiver down my tail and up into spine, rippling up into my back and shoulders, and my fur bristles out fully in response, and an obscene sound I fail to stifle leaks out of my mouth.

“You’re so sensitive,” his voice has lowered in pitch. “And you smell _so_ good.” He licks it again.

“ _Please_ ,” I beg. “Please let me go.” I don’t _like_ this. I try to push him away, but I can’t. He is much bigger than me, much stronger than me, and this feels so intrusive. He smells good, his voice sounds nice, and it's very tempting, but I still don’t think he should be touching me like this. Not—not the way _Rai_ touches me.

“You don’t like it when I touch it?” 

“No— _no_ —I don’t— _please_ , stop this,” I sound so desperate! I realize a few tears have spilled down my cheeks.

Suddenly, Asato releases my tail. I feel something damp against my face, and his hands are pressing the back and the side of my head, holding it still.

“I didn’t realize how much you disliked it. I didn’t mean to make you cry, Konoe. I’m sorry.” His voice is soft, repentant.

He licks the tears from my face, slowly—long, grooming strokes—too much like Rai's—while holding my head still. He smells so good—much better than I would have expected, almost _too_ good—almost too attractive. I kind of like the sensations. But this is too weird, and it feels wrong.

“Don’t cry, Konoe. I’m sorry.” The words are whispered quietly, as his tongue gently wipes my tears away.

My heart is racing. I want to get _out_ of here. I want to get away from _here_ and away from _him_ and the rest of these cats. I hear quiet laughter outside the door, and then a loud voice says, “Time’s up!”

The door opens, light floods in, and Asato jumps away from me. Noiz pushes his way in, without letting me come out of the closet.

“I won the next round, lucky me,” he whispers, his voice sounds full of arrogance. “Did you just come from Rai-Sensei’s apartment? Is that why you smell so much like him right now?” 

Once the door shuts behind Noiz, the small space is dark again. Another cat would easily be able to see in the dark, but I can’t. I’ve been blinded by the light that just spilled through the open the door, and I can’t see anything—I should have looked away when the light shone in, and now, I’m sorry I didn’t.

I feel strong hands on me, though—grabbing my shoulders, pulling me close. I also feel Noiz’s nose on my ears and then dropping to my cheeks, shoulders, and neck. He seems to be smelling where Rai has spent so much time carefully grooming me. His touch tickles, but his hands are gripping me awfully hard.

“Last night—when you were dancing with Aoba, I was sure you and Aoba were going to pair off—but damn, you got Rai-Sensei’s attention with those sexy moves of yours. I’ve never seen Rai act like that. It’s like you made him _jealous_. After he dragged you off—did he _fuck_ you?”

“Wh-what?” I can’t get over my shock. Why would he ask me something like _that_?

Directly in my ear, the question is repeated accompanied by a squeeze on my ass, and my muscles are really sore, “I asked if he _fucked_ you?”

“N-n-none of your business—That’s n- _none_ of your damn business!” I stammer, feeling my face and ears blush, trying not to let my voice crack or squeak, pushing my body against the wall, trying to escape. I was going to lie about it, but I couldn’t bring myself to _actually_ deny having had sex with Rai. Actually, I didn’t _want_ to deny it. Rai  _chose_ me. He actually chose _me_. “Wh-why are you even _asking_ something like that?”

“Ah—your tail is all fluffy, look at that,” he whispers into my ear. “I saw Rai kissing and licking your ears on the dance floor last night. You _do_ have cute ears, Konoe—they look too big for your head. Can you do stuff with them other people can’t? Maybe hear things others can’t? Hear your special  _Sanga_ song? I wonder.”

He strokes my ears with his hand, and he presses his body up against mine, which is now completely shrunk against the wall.

“Don’t _touch_ me,” I say, as forcefully as I can. But strangely—this cat smells oddly good, too—especially now that he is so close to me. It’s weird. I am afraid of him, but he smells weirdly good. Is this the result of the heat? 

“He may have _thought_ he was being subtle, draping that long gorgeous hair over you—how does that feel, by the way—having that long silky hair caress your naked body?" Another small noise escapes me again at his intrusive comment, and also at the image, "But he was jealous as _hell_ after Aoba marked you. He can’t _stand_ having someone else touch his ‘things.’ Makes me think that last night wasn’t the _first_ time he fucked you, was it?”

As Noiz’s body is pressing on mine, I can feel his hips grinding up against mine. He’s _hard_ —what the hell? And he’s grinding his hard-on against my stomach. 

“Stop—Stop it!—Get the fuck off me!”

“I have been thinking about you since I saw him drag you off at dinner that first night you were here,” Noiz whispers hotly in my ear, biting the tip, making me wince and pull up my shoulder. “In fact, I saw him coming out of your _room_ that very first night you were here!”

“I just—I just wasn’t feeling well—” 

“Don’t you fucking tell me he dragged you out of the dining room because you 'weren’t feeling well'! I mean, you may _not_ have been feeling well because you were so scared of how he was going to work over this little body of yours. _That_ I can understand. I mean, shit—how does that even fucking _work_? I've _seen_ him naked!”

He brushes the hair from my face and tilts my chin up to his.

“So… what _did_ he do to you that night? What do _you_ have that _I_ don’t? You _took_ him from me. I wanted that silver cat this season—I _know_ I could have had him this season, and then _you_ had to show up. So this"—grinding against me again—"is _your_ fault.”

“Stop it, get off! What are you talking about? I just met him in the bathhouse—and he asked me to dinner—” I insist, still trying to squirm out of his iron grip.

“You’ve _made_ me like this, and now I have no partner for the season, so _take responsibility_!”

“I didn’t do _anything_!” I protest, trying to push him away, also unsuccessfully. His tongue enters my ear with a squishing sound. It’s _so_ gross! “Stop it! _Please_! Let go!”

But the gross feeling quickly dissipates, and it turns into a more ticklish sensation, and then something that most definitely is _not_ ticklish, especially when he grabs me so I can’t move. He’s a _lot_ stronger than he looks. Also, I feel another hand grabbing at the base of my tail, pulling me in close, locking me in place, forcing my squirming to stop.

“Don’t fight it so much,” it’s whispered in my ear, making it flick down slightly. “I _like_ your resistance—I think it’s cute—but I think if you just go with the flow you’ll find it a little more _enjoyable_. Ah—is _this_ what you did for _him_? Does he get off on this kind of thing?”

Enjoyable? I don’t _enjoy_ this. If anything, his words make me struggle even more, and he lowers his face to mine.

Teeth. I see teeth, even in the dark. He’s _grinning_ at me! What the hell? He thinks this is _funny_? 

I growl, low and fierce, and he laughs. “You are _so_ much fun. Was that you _purring_ for me?”

Suddenly, his lips crash against mine—what is he doing? Did he just fucking _kiss_ me? What the hell! I continue growling, louder now, baring my fangs.

“That _sound_ —gods—it fucking turns me _on_ ,” he says lowly and into my mouth, continuing to try to pry my mouth open with his tongue, pulling on my tail. Honestly, even despite my growling, I can feel my body responding, but I keep snarling and growling.

I snap at his lips with my teeth, and of course, if _I_ bite, I’ll get bitten right back. I inhale sharply when his fang catches my lower lip—I taste blood—and I have to stop tears from slipping down my cheeks. It _hurts_!

“Stop this—please,” I beg, trying to pull myself away. “I don’t _want_ this—”

“Maybe not, but _I_ do.” Again, it’s spoken against my lips, and he bites my tongue.

“You’re _hurting_ me,” I whisper.

“But _you_ started with the biting,” Noiz replies softly, nipping my upper lip. Doesn’t this _hurt_ him? 

I forcibly try to push his face away from mine, pressing my lips together, but he grabs both hands with one of his and pins them to the wall behind me.

“What, so shy? I _know_ this wasn’t your first kiss. I can _smell_ him on you. I can smell him _all_ over you.”

I can feel my face burning at the casual remark, and I drop my eyes. Thank gods it’s dark in here, so he won’t see my blush. He doesn’t have to know he is only the second person to kiss me. Well, wait a minute. What about Razel and Shiki? Shit. Do those two assholes count? This has been a really rough week! What the fuck is going on? Are _all_ cats like this? I've done well living alone so far, I think.

“Oh shit, was it your _second_? You’ve been friends with Tokino all this time and he’s _never_ tried anything? Not once? How could he hold himself back when you look like this?”

“Look like what?!” My head jerks up, and while my eyes aren’t completely used to the dark, I realize I can see just the outlines of his eyes—almost glowing—and his pupils are wide and shining. “What are you talking about? Tokino and I are just _friends_!”

“Ho—is _that_ what you think? Where do you think he is right now, Konoe?” he asks, and I see him smirking even in the dark. “Seriously, think about what _you_ were doing last night, and think about how _he_ was the last time you saw him—what _his_ mood was like. What do you think he _really_ wanted to do—and with _whom_. Think real _hard_."

That shuts me up for a minute. That can't be true. Is that why he came to see me? When I was resting? He couldn't be interested in me like that, could he?

"Hah! There it is again—that look! It's a look that says, 'come and get me, and fuck me hard!'"

I look up at him again when he says those words. I _don't_ look like that, although—hasn't someone else said something like that to me before, and recently?

"We sure are going to have some _fun_ with you. You’re such an innocent little thing.”

“Time’s up! My turn!” I recognize Rin’s voice.

I want _out_ of this fucking closet, but Noiz blocks my way, holding me back just before he lets Rin in. I see Noiz’s face, grinning at me, ear to ear in the light. He leans down over me—at least a head taller than me—and he hisses right into my ear, “I feel _honored_ to have stolen your _second_ kiss, Konoe. I’ll treasure your innocence, and I hope Rai-Sensei _smells_ it on you tonight.” 

I blush hotly at his remark, my ears burning, a sound of indignation dropping from my lips.

Rin pushes him aside.

“ _My_ turn,” his voice is quiet—surprisingly so—and something else. Is it heated, too? What is _with_ these guys? Are they just all oversexed, or is this what cats are normally like? Do they put something in the water here? Is it because of the mating season thing?

A shiver courses through my body when the door closes behind Rin, but I’m relieved. At least I have a _chance_ with him—he’s my size, so I feel much safer now. He for sure won’t be able to overpower me.

Although the second the door closes behind his back, I am assaulted head-on by a mass of blonde fur. He may be small, but he is fast— _much_ faster than me—and surprisingly strong. He attacks me instantly—one hand behind my head, the other at the base of my tail, stroking fast and hard—just like Rai was doing last night, actually, and he pulls me in for a deep kiss.

It surprises me so much that I accidentally open my mouth—when a shocked sound escapes—and his tongue immediately invades mine. It’s a small tongue, delicate almost—and I’m a little surprised to find that he _tastes_ good. He smells good, too, and he’s a pretty good kisser if a little aggressive. He immediately goes for the back of my throat, stroking and poking there, trying to make me purr, which I do reflexively.

My fur bristles from the surprise and I hear some strange, sexy sounds coming from him, funneled directly into my mouth, his eyes half-lidded in the darkness—I am finally almost used to the dark.

I don’t know what to do with my hands, but he whispers against my mouth, “Touch me, too, Konoe—I want you to _touch_ me.”

I don’t know what I’m doing—but I kind of—well, I stroke him back, lightly—his back, his shoulders, lowering my hands to his tail, stroking just lightly, and that gets such a strong response that I’m frightened.

“Eh—um, ah,” I stammer. “Rin— _slow down_!”

“Why?” Rin says. “Your fur—it’s so soft—I can’t help myself. I just want to touch you! You remind me of someone—and you feel so nice! Just let me do this for a while— _please_.”

His words remind me of what Aoba said last night on the dance floor, and another shiver runs through me. I’m not on public display, though—he isn’t showing off for the benefit of gaining another cat’s attention, so I’m confused as to what exactly he is trying to do. But when I’m touched like this, my body can’t help but respond.

And respond I do. I am worked up beyond belief already—from having my tail played with when Asato was in here, from being kissed and bitten when Noiz was messing with me and grinding against me, and now, when being stroked and caressed all over like this, kissed and licked and groomed—I don’t know what to do with myself.

He is really, really rough with my tail and won't let up. His other hand is moving over the rest of my body, but it seems to stroke my ears, my hair, my face, my chest, and shit. Oh, shit. He's palming my groin over the fabric of my trousers now. Shit, shit, shit. And I'm more than half hard at this point. And he won't slow down, and he won't stop kissing me.

I find myself being swept away by this surprisingly aggressive and small cat. His desperation has taken me off guard, and I can't help it. I'm _really_ turned on, and I'm kissing him back now, and I've lost track of time. I _need_ to _stop_.

This is bad. What about _Rai_? I shouldn't be doing this. _Why_ am I doing this?

I have Rai.

“You’re shivering, Konoe,” I hear it whispered in my ear, softly, and the whisper is followed by a tongue and nipping teeth. “You are _definitely_ as cute as Tokino said you were. I know he was disappointed that you hooked up with Rai-Sensei—but I don’t think you have to necessarily be _exclusive_ , do you? I mean, we can still do this, can’t we?” 

He licks my neck—and a shudder courses down my spine.

“Maybe after this, you can come with me to my room and help me take care of my own—”

“Time’s up!” I never thought I’d be glad to hear Noiz’s voice, but I am relieved when the door opens, and someone grabs Rin’s tail, making him shriek, and pulls him away from me.

Clear shows up in the closet next, however, and I realize I am still finding it hard to catch my breath. It’s coming in rough pants.

“Uwah—it smells so good in here! I know you don’t have to tell me, but what have you been up to? I thought you’d be finished, you know, after seeing Rai-Sensei dancing with you yesterday, but man, you really _aren’t_ , are you?” His voice is cheery.

“Finished with what?” I ask, still rather breathless. He’s such a light color, he’s easy to see in the dark. My eyes must have finally adjusted.

“You know, finished your heat cycle, of course.” He takes a step closer to me, and I back up, but I’m already against the wall, so I flatten myself against it.

“Honestly, I was irritated when I saw Aoba pull you up on the dance floor.” His tone has dropped some of its cheer suddenly.

“What? Why?” I didn’t have anything to do with that. “He’s just a friend!”

“You weren’t _dancing_ like you were just friends!” Clear’s voice rises a little more. “You were doing stuff up there that was a _lot_ more serious than what friends do.”

“Well, I’d never danced before, and Aoba was just sad about Koujaku-Sensei—”

“Don’t talk about that guy!” Clear says, irritatedly. “He’s no good for Aoba. More importantly, the stuff _you_ were doing…”

He grabs my shirt and untucks it roughly and unbuttons the bottom three buttons.

“Stop it! What are you d-” I am _more_ than a little nervous now. I need to keep my clothes on. I cannot be getting undressed at this point.

Grabbing onto my pants, he also yanks my pants down, pulling them lower on my hips, showing off my belly, and he strokes the fur just below my bellybutton. 

“Huh—you’re blonde here when you see it up close. I would have thought caramel like the tips of your ears,” Clear murmurs. More importantly, how the fuck can he see in here? What the hell? “It’s pretty and _so_ soft. And you really do smell nice.” Clear lowers his head toward my belly, and I start to panic.

“Stop! Don't do that! What are you doing? Let go of me!”

“Why? Don’t you like playing this game? I saw you were doing something dirty with Rin when I came in here! I won’t say anything, but I know you and Rai probably got up to _something_  pretty heavy yesterday. He was _all_ over you—and you _still_ smell like him.”

Clear grabs the collar of my shirt, as though to undo my tie, and my panic goes into overdrive. I do _not_ want to show off those bites. Not for _anything_ , but it’s too late. 

“What’s _this_?” He is taller than me, so he can see easily. “You have something on your neck here… Oh, my gods, is this a hickey? A _love bite?_ Oh, my gods, did _Noiz_ give this to you?” Clear giggles a little bit.

Clear quickly lowers his face to my neck and smells me, taking in a deep whiff of my scent.

“Gods, this is from _Rai-Sensei_ , isn’t it? He just gave this to you recently, like right before you came _here_ , didn’t he? The fang marks are too wide for Noiz, and the scent isn't his.” 

I don’t say anything—I can feel blood filling my ears and my face burning. I have never wanted to leave a place more quickly in my entire life. Clear is being really loud, and I’m sure the others are listening at the door.

I somehow miraculously manage to squirm out of his grip.

“Hey— _our_ time isn’t up yet!” Clear yells at me, but I tear open the closet door, only to find Rin, Noiz, and Asato waiting right outside. By the looks on their faces, I can tell they heard everything.

“Get the fuck away from me!” I yell, my fur bristled, my claws drawn, my fangs bared.

“Oh, he’s _mad_ ,” Noiz purrs, a huge grin on his face. But his eyes are glued to my neck, where my collar is open, and Rai’s little gift is clearly on display. “Did Rai-Sensei mark you as his _property_ before you left this afternoon? To make sure we would keep our hands to ourselves?”

“Oy, it didn’t work very well, did it?” Rin giggles. “Ooops! Hope we don't get you in trou-ble!” That last word comes out as a sing-song.

Asato is just staring at me, his eyes wandering from my neck, down the length of my body to my tail.

“Get away from me. Don’t _touch_ me.”

“Fine, fine. Don’t be such a priss!” Noiz raises both his hands.

I walk out the door, my temper flaring. I’m embarrassed, my uniform is in _complete_ disarray, and I smell of other cats. I want a _shower_. And I want to brush my teeth.

What the fuck _was_ that? Is that what Tokino wanted? Did he plan that? What the hell _happened_?

I hurry back to my room, use my key to enter and lock myself in, throwing myself on the bed for a moment. I’m _exhausted_. And really, I don’t feel safe, even here. I’m feeling… hot. I'm terribly worked up. I want…

I want _Rai_.

Why would Tokino have invited me to that room, and then not shown up himself? I feel so betrayed. Did he _know_ that was going to happen? What was wrong with those guys? Are they always like that?

I feel so violated from all that touching, and tears of humiliation burning in my eyes. Why didn't I just _leave_? Why did I _stay_? Intense self-loathing comes over me. What if—What if Rai smells their scent on me and gets angry with me again?

I feel like crying for _real_ now. 

After lying in my bed for a few minutes, I drag myself up and fix my uniform, tucking in my shirt, buttoning the buttons, fixing my collar. I get myself a glass of water and drink the entire thing. I also brush my teeth—and then I brush my teeth a second time.

After looking in the mirror, I decide to change my clothes. That should get their scent off me, right? I also scrub my face and neck with a towel, scrubbing until my skin turns red. I would take a shower, but I don't have one in my room, and I don't want to go to the bathhouse alone. Maybe Rai will go with me if I ask. I grab another two sets of underwear, another uniform, my PE clothes, my bathing suit, and stuff everything, along with my toothbrush, into my school bag. Do I need anything else?

I need to see the dean at some point. Should I go now?

No. I want to see Rai first. I want to go back to Rai. Even if he isn’t there, I want to be in his apartment. I want to be surrounded by his scent. If he isn't there, I'll crawl back into his bed. That will be enough. I don’t want to stay here. It’s too close to Noiz, too close to Asato, Rin, and Clear. They scare me.

I pull out the map Rai drew for me.

I hold it close to my nose for several moments, and his scent is on it. It smells _so_ good. So comforting, so warm, so powerful. I need to get a grip. I'm _okay_. Nothing happened. I'm okay. I'm _fine_. Deep breath. Another deep breath. And then I put the map to my nose again, and take another deep breath, closing my eyes.

I need to get back there. I want Rai. I brush the stupid tears away from my eyes, irritatedly.

There are several routes I can take to his place, but one is easily the most direct. However, he has written something in his elegant script that I didn't read earlier. It says, “Stay away from this hallway if you are walking alone.” 

Huh. I wonder why? It’s the most _direct_ route. I didn’t even see that note when I came here, and I'm pretty sure that’s the way I walked. 

I wonder why he wouldn’t want me to walk that way. It seems odd.

Grabbing my stuff and looking at the map, I leave my room, locking the door behind me. Should I take another way back? I might get lost if I do since it’s longer. It was just fine on the way here. But now that I know he doesn’t want me to go that way… maybe I _should_ take another route.

I decide I will just _look_ down that hallway. If it’s clear, I will just go back the same way I came and ask him about it when I get back. If it was really dangerous, I’m sure he would have told me. I mean, he knows reading isn’t my thing.

Doesn’t he?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe meets Bardo on his way back to Rai's place and learns some interesting thing about his new lover.

Bardo catches me taking two steps at a time back down the stairs—and he hollers at me to _stop_. He scares the shit out of me since I didn't see him there—and I _hate_ being yelled at—I hate bringing attention to myself.

“I just don’t want you falling down those stairs,” he looks surprised by my lowered ears and horribly guilty look. “Don’t worry about it. Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Oh,” I say. Should I tell him the truth? Would that get Rai in trouble? I’m wearing the keys on my wrist, and the extra key is apparently kind of obvious. He’s staring right at it. “I was—I was—” And my damned stammering is giving me away. “I was just headed over to Rai-Sensei’s.” My voice is quiet.

“To _Rai’s_?” Bardo can’t keep the surprise out of his voice, and he also can’t keep his eyes off my keys. So I glance down at my shoes, trying to avoid the issue. Hopefully, that will communicate that I don't care to discuss this in a polite subtle way.

“Is that all right?” I ask, glancing up at his face for a moment before I start concentrating on my shoes again. He’s making me feel like I’m doing something wrong.

“Oh, of course,” Bardo says casually, lifting his hands up. “Anything goes during this particular season. I’m just a little surprised, I guess you could say. Just—be careful when you’re out there. You have a bit of a scent about you.” 

“A scent?” I ask. Now I do make direct eye contact.

“Oh, yeah. You probably want to head over and stay there. I’m surprised he even let you out of his sight this morning.” So much for that polite avoidance I was trying. Why is he always in my business, anyway?

“Okay,” I start walking—and then my ears start to burn. I forgot to deny I was at his place last night—or that I spent the night and was there until this afternoon, not only till this morning. I turn my head back toward him in shock.

“So you _did_ spend the night?” Bardo has his hands on his hips.

“Um,” I say, really thinking I should keep my mouth shut. Otherwise, who knows what I will say.

“Don’t worry—it’s great, I think. I’ve known that guy ever since he was little.”  
  
“You have?” I stop walking and turn my body around fully to face Bardo. “Since he was little?”

“Yep. We are both from Setsura, after all, and I was a friend of his father’s. I helped him learn how to handle a sword when he was young.”  
  
“You—you _taught_ him?” I’m amazed.

“Okay, now, now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, considering the timing of this. Aren’t you on your way to see Rai now?” 

I look at him, slightly confused.  
  
“You can’t be flirting with me like this if you are.”

I fluff up my fur in agitation and growl lowly. “I’m _not_ flirting.” The fuck? How on earth could _anything_ I said be interpreted as flirting?

“Seriously, you guys really need to work your shit out. Are you _both_ idiots?” Bardo pinches the bridge of his nose. “I wonder if I should walk you back to his place.”

“Nope!” I almost shout, turning to leave. “I don’t need your help.”

“If you don’t need my help, then what are you carrying in your hand?” He nods at the map I have clutched in my fingers. “Shut up. I’m coming with you. Let’s go.” 

He pulls my arm and drags me along after him, right down the same hallway Rai indicated I was not to go down if I was alone. But Bardo with me, so I suppose it’s all right. It’s hard to keep up with his stride. And he’s grumbling, too.

“ _Now_ —after all this time—and a _student_? Is he really  _stupid_?”

Is the old guy talking to me or is he calling Rai stupid? I am irritated.

“And letting you out when you smell like this? This is your first season, isn’t it?” He finally looks my way. 

“What about it?” I ask.

“Where were you just now?”

This feels like an interrogation. I don’t feel the need to answer, and I feel my bottom lip pushing out stubbornly.

“Where _were_ you?” Bardo’s voice gets much more firm. It frightens me.

“At a party,” I answer quietly. What _is_ this? Is he my _dad_?

“Did Rai know where you were going?”

“He encouraged me to go. Said I should meet some new people.”

“He’s an _idiot_!” Bardo sighs. “I need to have a word with him.”

Nothing of interest happens on our walk back—except for the old guy’s continued grumbling—and we finally approach Rai’s apartment. I recognize it by the scent—and I’m _so_ glad to be back. I use my key—shamelessly—in front of Bardo—and his jaw drops, if only a little.

“Where did you get that?” Bardo asks, trying to keep the amazement out of his voice.

“Rai-Sensei gave it to me.”

“He gave you a key? To his place? When? How serious are you guys?”

What the fuck kind of question is that? He may be like a father to Rai, but he sure as hell isn’t _my_ dad. I just glance up at Bardo briefly, matching my eyes with his amber ones, purse my lips, and then finish unlocking the door. I walk inside. I know he’s here—I can smell him, and I say, “I’m back, and I brought—”

And those are the only words I get out of my mouth before I'm interrupted.

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?” Rai’s fur is completely bristled, standing on end. I jump at his tone, thinking he’s addressing me, but then I realize he’s talking to Bardo. Wait—maybe he _isn’t_ so much like a father figure, then? Did something happen between them?

“Nice to see you, too. I’m glad the season is treating you well,” Bardo replies smoothly, keeping his fur flat, and his ears perked up—he is not at _all_ disturbed or surprised by Rai’s aggression.

What the hell is going on?

“Get your hands off of him.” Rai’s voice is seething. He’s even angrier than he was when he found me with Razel—or Shiki—or even with Aoba. Why is he so upset? I want to calm him down, and I move away from Bardo, who releases my arm. I wander over to Rai, who grabs me immediately and checks me over briefly. “Did he put his hands on you?”

“No, Rai, of course not. I’m fine. He just walked me back here. He said he just wanted to talk to you.” 

Rai smells me—he smells my neck—where I’ve freshly scrubbed—and his cold blue eye meets my eyes for a moment. I swallow tightly. Can he tell something actually did happen? He looks at me curiously.

“Are you hurt?” His voice evens out a little. 

I shake my head.

“Rai,” Bardo starts again. “This _isn’t_  like the last time you indulged with a partner, those single one-night flings. With sensitive partners—if you are in sync with each other—just once may not be enough. If you can still smell that he is in heat, you shouldn’t let him out of your sight. If you can smell it, other cats will pick it up, too. And it’s not like like regular heat. That scent smells as good to _other_ cats as it does to _you_.”

Rai looks up at Bardo, a low growl releasing from his throat. “What did you _do_ to him?”

“He didn’t do _anything_ except walk me back here,” I’m getting a little frustrated and grab Rai’s arm—the one that is holding me so tightly—with both my hands. “It’s fine. He’s just trying to help. I don’t know anything about this—whole mating season thing.”

I turn to Bardo. “Thank you. I think we can take it from here. I have to talk to him about some things.”

“I kind of don’t want to leave you when he’s all riled up,” Bardo says flatly.

“Has it occurred to you that I’m all riled up because _you’re_ here?” Rai growls.

“No. It hasn’t. I’m just here to help and offer you fatherly advice—” I feel Rai’s growl vibrating in my arms at that statement, and I pull him closer to me. What is _wrong_ with him? “—at times like these, when you fail _miserably_ in understanding the danger in which you put your young partner! Don’t be an _idiot_ , and don’t let him out of your sight! You should be glad _I’m_ the one who found him and brought him back here.”

Bardo turns on his heel and leaves, closing the door rather harder than necessary.

Rai runs his hands through his hair—it’s a frustrated motion I haven’t seen from him before—and releases me from his iron grip. He stalks into the bathroom and I hear the sink running.

I sit down on his bed and sigh. That was unexpected. Lying back, I inhale Rai’s scent from his pillow. It’s comforting—mostly—and terribly arousing.

In a few moments, Rai returns with his face and hair slightly damp—it looks like he’s managed to cool his temper with cold water from the sink. I’ve never seen him angry like that. It scared me, but I’m so glad to be back in this place, I don’t really mind so much.

He sits down next to me, and I feel a hand stroking my belly, immediately untucking my shirt from my trousers. He isn't wasting much time. He really smells good, too.

“How was the get-together? What happened?”

He can tell something happened. I stiffen slightly when he asks, and he lies down behind me, pulling me in closer to his body, and he starts grooming my ears—gently. I’m _so glad_ to be back here.

For just a moment, I let the relief wash over me, every brush of his tongue on my ear lulling me into a little more comfort.

“Did you meet any new kids?”

“Yes, but Tokino wasn’t there. I didn’t know anyone there. And it wasn’t very much fun. I wonder—I wonder if Tokino might be upset with me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“It felt like he set me up.”

The tongue stops grooming me.

“What happened?”

“Well, the kids there wanted to play a game called Spin the Bottle, which I’d never heard of, and they made _me_ play every turn.”

“Ho?” Rai still hasn’t started grooming me again. He’s listening. 

“They pushed me into a closet for five minutes at a time—and I didn’t…”

He is quiet for a moment. “You didn’t _what_?”

“I didn’t _want_ to be touched. I didn’t want anyone touching me like that. I don’t know why they thought I would want that. I asked them to stop, I tried to fight them off, and I couldn’t make them stop.”

Rai is very, very quiet. I can’t even hear him breathing, which is strange, because his mouth is next to my ear.

“I did get out, eventually, and I ran back to my room. Nothing—happened. Not like with Shiki. But I _hated_ it. I just wanted to be back here with you. I couldn’t think of anything except you. All I could think about was getting back here.”

A small, quiet sigh sneaks into my ear.

“Do you want to tell me what they did?”

“You’re not mad?”

“Oh, I’m mad. But not at you.” The tone of his voice has dropped forty degrees. Its iciness is a little frightening, but his arms wrap around my chest securely, making me glad he’s on my side. Then his voice warms up again. “I’m glad you’re back. I almost asked you to stay, but it seemed like you wanted to go.”

His nose nuzzles the space between my neck and shoulder, sending a little shiver down my spine.

“You know, the old man is right. I have no _idea_ what I’m doing. I should have trusted my instincts. I should have asked you to stay—I knew letting you go was a mistake. I’m sorry. I’m the older one here and should have more experience in these things—but I really—I just—”

He turns me to face him.

“I haven’t done this before. I’ve only ever experienced one season at a time, never with someone I’m serious about. I’ve certainly never given anyone a key to my house. I don’t want you to feel controlled—and I know I can come across that way sometimes.”

That’s putting it mildly, and I can’t hide my smile. But wait—he’s _serious_? Did he just say he’s _serious_ about me?

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing,” I say. I didn’t realize I’d actually smiled.

“Do you think this is _funny_? I thought you were actually upset when you came in. I could tell you scrubbed yourself clean—my scent was almost gone when you came in—and you have a sort of wild look about you that you didn't have when you left. I was worried. And now—you think this is _funny_?” His tone is light, teasing. 

“No—” I protest, but my lips are taken—gently, sensually, softly, tenderly. And it feels really good. 

“Did you sing for them?” Rai asks as soon as he pulls away.

“No!” I say. I’m almost insulted. Is _that_ all he’s worried about?

“So what happened? What did they do to you—and who was it?”

“It was in Noiz’s room.” And suddenly, I realize I probably shouldn’t say who the other students were. Rai might unfairly target them.

“What? Who else was there?” His voice is softly insistent.

“Well, does it matter who it was? Really? I mean, it was fine. I mean, my tail was grabbed and licked, I was kissed, someone tried to make out with me, and I was groped a little bit—”

“Who was it?” Rai’s voice lowers a little bit. I notice he is unbuttoning my shirt, quickly and incredibly efficiently. How do his hands work so fast if he really has as little experience as he says he does? Is he just that frightening dextrous?

“Also, they saw your little parting gift, which was really, _really_ embarrassing.” I'm reminded since my shirt is being unbuttoned, and his gift is right there, after all.

“Was it, now? Did it make them _stop_?”

Actually—it _did_. Now that I think about it, as soon as Clear discovered that bite, those boys let me leave.

“Did it?” My shirt is already all the way open now, but my tie is still around my neck. This is a little embarrassing.

“Well, yes.”

“So now, all you have to do is tell me who was involved.” It’s not asked in a demanding way—but in a soft voice. His mouth drops down to my nipples, and his tongue circles one, licking and kissing. It makes a lot of obscene sounds.

“Stop it—” I try to protest, and it comes out weakly.

“I don’t think so. I think I’ll just tease you till you tell me who was there.” My belt clinks as he unbuckles it, and he unbuttons my trousers and unzips my pants. Is he serious?

“It doesn’t matter. I mean, I’m fine now. No real harm was done. I just wanted to come back here, and I did. And I wanted to ask you about the map—ah!”

Chills rush through my body and into my hips when Rai’s tongue dips into my bellybutton and he starts grooming the soft fur below. It tickles—and then, it really _doesn’t_ tickle. It’s terribly intense.

I notice he’s taken off my tie, and my clothing is entirely disheveled. My chest is flushing, and I’m sure my face is flushed.

“You can stop this if you just tell me who was there—or perhaps,” he lifts his face up toward mine in a slight smile, “maybe if you’re very, _very_ good and you tell me, I _might_ finish this. Because I can tease you for a very, very, _very_ long time.”

He pulls off my shirt roughly, then pulls my hands up over my head and ties them together with my tie—to the bed frame.

“Ah—what are you doing?” I’m getting a little nervous now. “W-wait—weren’t we _not_ going to use restraints next time?”

“Yes, but that’s next time we have _sex_. We may not be having sex. I told you—I want to know who was there, _or_ we are going to play around for a while.” His tongue continues grooming the soft fur below my navel—and I am getting _incredibly_ aroused, even more so now that I'm restrained. “Don’t you want something just a _little_ more?”

“St—ahh!”

There’s a sudden knock at the door. And I perk up my ears, and Rai looks toward the door.

“No—you _can’t_ —” I start.

“What—you don’t want to be seen like this?” Rai asks, starting to get up from the bed. “I think you look pretty damn hot, myself. You look good enough to eat.”

My pants are open and pushed down low on my hips, my dick is straining against the fabric of my underwear, my shirt is discarded on the floor, and he has used my own tie to restrain me on the bed. I am _completely_ indecent. And someone is waiting right outside the door and is going to _see_ me like this.

“Okay— _okay_ —I give up! I’ll tell you—just _please_ don’t open the door!”

“You’d better start talking real quick,” Rai chuckles lightly and is already on his feet and walking toward the door, glancing back at me over his shoulder, a soft smirk on his face. 

“N-noiz—it was Noiz—” I can’t remember anyone’s names—not under pressure like this. I really cannot remember anyone else’s name! “Please! Rai!”

“You already told me about that little snot. Who _else_ was there? It better not have been Aoba again, that little brat.”

“N-no, he wasn’t—”

And Rai unlocks the door and pulls it open—and there’s Koujaku-Sensei standing there. He has a different glow about him—not that I notice these things. I'm really not that kind of cat. I'm _not_! Despite the fact that I'm tied up and shirtless in my instructor's bed.

“Hi,” Koujaku is wearing his usual easy smile, glancing rather boldly past Rai's shoulder in my direction. I look away, completely embarrassed. “Oh, my—did I come at a bad time?”  
  
“Not at all,” Rai says, to my utter horror and mortification. “Konoe and I were just having a little discussion.”

“I see,” Koujaku answers, and I can tell from the sound of his voice that he is looking my way again. “You guys have an _excellent_ communication system, I can tell. Do you want me to come back later?” 

“Naw, come on in,” Rai moves aside, letting the large dark cat enter, and I continue blushing fiercely, trying to restrain my growl.

“Gods, the little guy doesn’t exactly looks like he agrees with your decision, Rai,” Koujaku says. “His ears are actually _pink_.” 

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Rai answers, looking back at me with a pleasant smile and a slight lift of his eyebrows. “He and I were just trying to work out whether he was going to tell me something or not. Perhaps he will reconsider. How can I help you?”

“Well, actually, I have some news—”

“Ah— _good_ —you _finally_ fucked Aoba! Best wishes to the both of you!” Rai interrupts, walking into the kitchen, as Koujaku takes a seat on the couch. These two cats take up a lot of room in the apartment, I realize. I try to keep as still as possible, hoping to fade into the background. My gods, what kind of background would that be, I wonder? 

“Yeah, it was amazing—but not just that—”

I know what he is going to say before he can finish his sentence.

“Is Aoba a Sanga? He _is_ , isn’t he? I could just _tell_ the first time he opened his mouth! He has the greatest voice ever!” I nearly squeak from the bed.

“What? A Sanga? That little blue kitten? All these years—nothing? What the hell happened?” Rai is amazed, frozen at the fridge. I think he was going to grab himself something to drink. I can’t believe he’d grab a beverage at this particular point in time, though—realizing I’ve drawn more attention to myself with my outburst. I’d really prefer a hole to open up under the bed and the ground to just swallow me up.

“I really don’t know,” Koujaku says. “I’d like to say it was the heat or the amazing sex, which was _really_ great if I do say so myself. But I think he may have started singing on the dance floor, too. Maybe it was you, little guy!”

“He was singing,” I answer again, forgetting myself and my current situation. “That light—that blue haze that comes from his body—that’s what _his_ light looks like, right? Ah—I can’t wait to hear him actually sing! Does he sing with his body like I do?”

“He does! Konoe-kun, what made you sing?” Koujaku asks me.

“Oh—I’m not really sure. I just felt like if I didn’t, I might explode. It just kind of comes out on its own.” 

“But—were you _waiting_ for something? This is your first heat, isn’t it? But it isn’t for Aoba. And you told us you’ve always lived alone. And I’ve known Aoba since he was little. You guys couldn’t be more different.”

“I don’t know. I needed someone to sing for, I guess? That’s what it felt like to me,” I say the words kind of quietly. “I think I was waiting for Rai.”

A _nice_ response would be for Rai to get quiet, or thankful, or feel honored, or _something_. But of course, that isn’t what he does. My words literally puff him up, making him stand even taller, and his fur fluffs out even more beautifully than it already does.

Irritating as _shit_. 

“Of course you were. You were looking for the strongest Touga—Sisa’s _strongest_ Touga—to protect you, weren’t you?” He answers boldly.

“And by far the most humble,” I say, flippantly.

Rai is back on the bed before I even see him move—and Koujaku is still in the apartment.

“Hey!” I yell. “What are you—?”

He _can’t_ do this in front of anyone else—I don’t care how good of friends they are! 

“We are _still_ having our discussion,” Rai says. His hands are moving over my body again. Lowly in my ear, I hear him whisper, “Do you want me to strip you right now—while Koujaku is sitting right here? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” I shout rebelliously—and foolishly—and suddenly, my trousers are on the floor. My ears and face turn from pink to bright red. 

“Oookay,” Koujaku says. “Now, I think _this_ is my cue.”

“We’re really happy for you, but gods, it certainly took you long enough,” Rai purrs in Koujaku’s direction. “I can’t wait to take you guys on as a team. It will help our training a lot, I think. Oh, and you may not want to leave him alone this week.”

“What? Why not?” Koujaku asks.

A hand slips down the back of my underwear, grasping at my tail—and Koujaku is _still_ in the apartment. “Hey!”

“It’s just something Bardo mentioned to me,” Rai answers, looking up at his friend. “I guess they hold a scent longer or something? Just—don’t let him out of your sight if he smells good to you.”

“Thanks, man—and, good luck with that conversation, Konoe-kun. I’d just give up now if you’re even a little bit ahead.” Koujaku walks out the way he came in, shaking his head, a big grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's teasing and some sex in this chapter.
> 
> Also--some very OOC behavior from Rai. But not that bad.

“Okay—ah—okay—that’s all of them—ah—Noiz, Asato, Clear, and Rin,” I’m panting and gasping desperately, my wrists restrained on the bed, and Rai is straddling my legs, teasing me cruelly, and has been teasing me for the past fifteen minutes. “That’s everyone—now I’ve told you—now—ah—please—”

I can’t stand any more of this method of interrogation. He has stripped off the remainder of my clothes, and he has been licking me—taking me into his mouth—ever so gently toying with me—but without letting me climax. His hands are playing with my tail, even toying with me slightly below my tail, which is no longer resisting him, no longer reflexively covering myself. I’m soft and pliant beneath the touch of his fingers, more than eager for just about anything—and more than desperate—with actual tears in my eyes.

He glances up at me. 

“And that ginger cat set you up? He wasn’t even there to see the fruits of his labor?”

“N-no, ah— _Please_ , Rai, I can’t—”

“Oh, you can, and you will, for my sake,” he says rather smugly, and I can’t help thinking that the look on his face looks a little hungry. “I warned you this would happen, and yet you insisted on keeping this information to yourself. So—who did what to you?”

Really? Does he need to know that?

“Does it really matter?”

I get a rather chilling look from the silver cat between my legs as that pale blue eye glares up at me.

“I can hold out a lot longer than this, but you—” he licks his lips and gives me another long lick, sending shivers through my body and making me shudder violently, “you look like you’d like a little relief. Are you sure you want to take that tone with me now?”

Rai’s voice keeps teasing. It really sounds like he is amused and that he’s having a good time, but my body is so aroused it’s bordering on painful. I have never been so aroused before, in fact—this is new to me—and I can’t even _imagine_ being this aroused. I am so hard and turned on I have a cramp in my stomach.

_“Please...”_

“All you have to do is tell me what I wish to know, and I will make you feel so, _so_ good, Konoe,” his sweet, honeyed voice makes that tempting promise, and he drops another kiss on my dick, pressing his tongue into the slit, which itself is almost enough to make me come. He pulls away just in time, and I kick my heels against the bed in frustration.

“Uwaa!”

“Gods, you are adorable. I wish I could just keep you like this, all the time,” Rai murmurs against the inside of my thigh. “Are you going to talk? Or do you want to play some more?”

 _All the time?_ That frightens me a little but also is strangely arousing. His idea of “play” is as close to torture as I can imagine—except that it feels so damned good. 

“Asato played with my tail and licked it,” I start spilling names and specific actions, feeling like the tattle-tale I am for ratting out my classmates. I can’t stand any more of this. “Noiz licked my ears, grabbed my tail, and tried to kiss me, and then he bit me when I tried biting him—”

“You actually bit him?” Rai asks, a note of surprise in his voice.

“Yeah, I tried, but it was almost like he _enjoyed_ it. He bites _hard_. And Rin, well, he just kind of came at me with a full assault, trying to make out with me as much as possible. Clear unbuttoned my shirt and pants but stopped before he got a chance to do much more, after he saw your, um, bites,” I’m speaking fast and quietly, feeling guilty. “You won’t hurt them, though, right?”

“Ho? They stopped when they saw the love bites, did they? Maybe you need to be marked a little better,” Rai suggests, looking up at me while lowering his face to my thigh. He starts licking the space between my thigh and my hip wetly—and I don’t exactly have a lot of extra flesh there.

“Hey—no—ah—what are you doing?” 

“I’m just doing what I can to protect you next time,” Rai says, a small smile playing on his lips, amusement in his tone. “You can just say, ‘I’m already committed,’ and show them your markings next time.”

“Wait— _there_? I won’t be pulling down my pants to show this to anyone! Hey—there isn’t going to _be_ a next time! You think that’s going to work? Hey—oy!”

But he is going to do exactly what he wants, and while watching my face, he lowers his mouth to the sensitive spot right between my leg and my thigh and starts kissing me several times in the same space—over and over—getting a little rougher each time—and it scares me just a little more each time—or at least, it’s making my heart race. He keeps one hand on my ass, and one pressed on my dick—it feels really, _really_ good—but his mouth is definitely applying quite a bit of force against my skin. He leaves a nice little hickey right there. Again. 

“What’s _wrong_ with you?” I am flustered now, looking down at the obviously purple mark on my thigh.

“What. Are you going to tell me you don’t like being marked as mine? Really?” 

Rai’s face is suddenly quite close to mine, as he’s raised himself to my face. His lips are very close—I could probably kiss him if I wanted. And he’s right. I was proud of having something of his on my body earlier today. It didn’t upset me. I was _proud_ of those marks, and I cannot deny it.

His smile indicates that he knows it, too, but that still doesn’t give him free rein to bite me whenever he likes.

“What else do you want to know?” I ask, breathing softly. Seeing him this close makes me realize something. He’s not _nearly_ as cool as he makes himself out to be. His eye looks rather heated, and his face is full of passion. I wonder if he’s approaching his limit as well. “Tell me what else you want to know.” 

“Hmm,” Rai murmurs, looking at me closely. “I don’t know. I rather enjoy having you at my mercy like this.”

I bat my eyelashes slowly, looking up at him helplessly. 

“You _like_ me like this?” Emphasis on the word like, but my voice is definitely more sexy than whiny or demanding. “What is it that you _like_?”

“Your response—it’s definitely your _response_. You’re so sensitive.”

“Wouldn’t anyone be at this point?” I ask. “You’ve been toying with me, teasing me, for hours now. That’s bordering on _torture_ —you’re just plain _cruel_.” It hasn’t been hours—not even half an hour—it just feels that way to me. But I don’t really mean it when I say he’s been cruel, either.

“Have I been—cruel to you?” His face suddenly becomes concerned. I like that I have his attention, and I don’t change my expression even a little bit.

“Yes, you’ve been cruel! Perhaps _you_ can take this kind of-of teasing, but for me—this is _agony_!” I break eye contact and look away from him when I say the word “agony,” as if I really mean it. I don’t, of course, really mean it. I’m just very, very desperate, and I want to come. I’m younger, less experienced, and I don’t understand what it means to suffer from prolonged desire. 

“Have I pushed you too hard, little one?” His voice is soft now, all teasing aside, and I suddenly start to worry—for real—that I’ve hurt his feelings. I just want to come—I really didn’t want him to feel bad. His tone makes me glance at his face once more.

When I meet his gaze, full of desire—and I realize he was just playing with me this entire time—but his idea of what constitutes play and mine are two totally different things. He grasps my chin lightly and kisses my mouth.

“Have I? Have you had enough? Shall I release you?”

From the restraints? Or from my desire? What does he mean? I don’t understand what he means!

“Please, Rai!” I beg. Either way—I can simply attack him if he releases me from the restraints—but maybe we need to have a system in place—some way to let him know if it gets to be too much? “Wait—Rai—what if...”

“What is it?”

“What if we had a signal or something, a way I could tell you if things got to be too much for me? I _love_ playing with you like this—I don’t mind being restrained—I enjoy it, in fact—but if it gets to be too much—what if there were a way I could let you know if things were too much and I needed you to ease up a little bit? Would you be all right with that?”

His pale blue eye sparkles with happiness.

“ _Three_ words—one for when things were all right, one for when things are approaching too much, and one for when things need to stop immediately?” Rai asks. 

“Exactly!”

“I could work with that. I think that’s a great idea. But I think they should _not_ be ‘no’ or ‘don’t’ or ‘stop,’ because—to be honest—I _love_ to just keep going when you say those words. Maybe it says something about me—but I really _love_ hearing you protest, Konoe. It turns me on so much!” 

It shocks me to hear that. _Yes, it most definitely says something about you!_

“You _enjoy_ it when I protest?”

“More than I can say!” 

“Wait—and you continue deliberately in spite of my protests?” I’m just a little bit horrified. But I don’t really protest that much, do I?

“Well, you kind of protest a lot,” Rai won’t meet my eyes right now. He’s looking away from me, guiltily. “That first night—out in behind the dining hall—that was _all_ that came out of your little mouth—delightful gasps and sighs and ‘no’s and ‘stop’s and ‘don’t’s—and yet, you melted right into my arms, dissolving so sweetly like sugar. I should have stopped, but I just couldn’t resist.”

He will _not_ look at me.

Is his description accurate? He took me in his hands that night, kissed me, and basically jerked me off—well, I came immediately when he had barely even touched me, really—that hardly counts as jerking me off, I guess. It’s embarrassing to think about it, but did I _really_ protest so much?

“I didn’t—” I start. 

“Oh, you _did_.”

“Did I really?”

“You _really_ did. I can still hear your sweet, lovely voice, ringing in my ears. And I’m still a little plagued with guilt. I knew how fresh and innocent you were—and that’s one of the things that drew me to you so ferociously. I’m not like Koujaku, who wouldn’t touch Aoba for fear of sullying him. I _wanted_ to dirty you up—and dirty you up _good_.”

A fierce heat rushes through my face and ears when I hear him say those words. My heart pounds out of my chest, ringing in my ears—and I find my hands struggling against their restraints, trying to grab the silver cat in front of me. I think I wanted him to “dirty me up,” too. I know I did, in fact. He still won’t look at me.

“Rai.”

Still, no eye contact.

“ _Rai_.”

He won’t look at me. I try grabbing him with my legs instead.

“Damn it, Rai, if you’re going to restrain me, at least have the courtesy to fucking look at me when I’m talking to you.”

“You little brat.” He turns his face toward me, finally, but he doesn’t look pleased. I soften my gaze—trying to melt his look with my eyes.

“Listen—that experience with you—out behind the dorms—that was the single _hottest_ thing that had ever happened to me. It was like a dream come true. I couldn’t believe it was happening at the time. If I said, ‘no’ or ‘stop’ or ‘don’t,’ it was because I was afraid, or because I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. I’m so glad you did what you did, and I am consenting _now_ , in hindsight, and thanking you for touching me the way you did. You could have done so many other things—violent or selfish things—but all you did was touch me to make me feel good—and then you carried me up to my room and tucked me into bed. I couldn’t have asked for a better first sexual experience. You were kind, thoughtful, tender—and what about your _own_ needs? You ignored them for my sake!”

As I’m speaking, Rai’s guilty look lightens somewhat and then eases.

“But you—you were so young.”

“I’m _still_ young. You’re also inexperienced. It doesn’t matter! I still _loved_ it—I _still_ fantasize about it.”

A shocked sound comes from the silver cat’s mouth. “You do?”

“I do! I wonder what would have happened if we’d gone further—if I’d been more experienced, if I’d started something—”

“Konoe!” Rai’s voice is full of joy. The guilt has disappeared now, and he is looking at me with both hands on my face. “I-I...”

“What?” I ask playfully.

“I think,” Rai stops rather seriously, putting a hand on my chest. “When we are together like this, you make me feel so strange. My chest feels tight and full. At first, I thought it must be my body lusting after yours—which it certainly does—but it isn’t _only_ that. My mind misses you when you aren’t with me. My heart aches for you, sometimes even when you are in my presence, I long to touch you and crave being close to you. I don’t understand. I think—no, I know—I _love_ you.”

My mouth drops open.

That pale blue eye searches my face, and I long to reach out and grab his face with my hands, and I can’t. I’m restrained. I continue fighting them restlessly. It’s the first time he—or anyone, really—has said these words to me. 

“When you’re not here, I obsess over you. I can’t get you out of my head. But I don’t want to suffocate you, either. Although, I know for sure I get a little crazy with rage when I think of another cat touching you. That will not happen again—unless—unless it is something you desire, and then—we will talk about it. If Aoba wants to _dance_ with you, then we will discuss it. But your clothes won’t be coming off unless you dance with _me_.”

“Rai—”

Because I can’t reach out my hands, I wrap my legs around his body and pull him close to me, so I can kiss him on the mouth.

“I love you,” I breathe, and I feel my pulse racing in my ears. “I don’t want anyone but you touching me. Even with those boys in the closet—I was only thinking of you—I just wanted to get back to you.”

“So—those words—which words are we going to use?” 

“I have no idea.” 

“Hmm... would you be all right with musical terms? Alto if things are fine, mezzo if things are getting too such, soprano if you need to stop?”

I think about it for a moment.

“Are these singing voices? Soprano, mezzo and alto?”

“Yes,” Rai says. “Too weird? I just figured we wouldn’t use them in the bedroom, and they have a natural scale.”

“You’re right,” I agree.

“We could use fruit if you like—but I can see us using fruit in the bedroom at some point.”

“Fruit?” I’m genuinely confused.

“Oh—perhaps you’d like to use me as a plate to eat a kuim, perhaps, or I’d use your body to make a fruit parfait and invite my closest friends to partake if you misbehave,” Rai lifts his eyebrows slightly.

I find myself blushing slightly.

"You’d _never—”_

“Are you sure you want to start the ‘never’ conversation with me right now, little one?” Rai asks earnestly. “Don’t you remember what happened when Koujaku knocked earlier?”

I blush hotly.

“Of course, I do. I was surprised. I thought you weren’t the _sharing_ type. And yet, you _stripped_ me in front of him!”

“I’m _not_ the sharing type—but Koujaku is different. And I didn’t _strip_ you, Konoe. I merely removed your pants. You’d already struggled out of your shirt and belt, yourself, and they were practically unbuttoned, to begin with. Plus, you were still wearing your underwear. And he’s bound to see you at the baths anyway.”

“Not if I can help it.”

“Are you really _that_ shy about your body? Why?”

I don’t answer, and I look away.

“Konoe, you have a _gorgeous_ body—a beautiful ass—I love looking at you so much. I want to show it off—but at the same time, I almost want to forbid you going to the baths without me accompanying you. I don’t want you to be vulnerable.”

“What are you talking about?” I’m flustered. “You really must be in love with me—they say love is blind, after all.”

“Don’t be like that—you _have_ managed to capture my eye, as well as the eyes of several other instructors here, _plus_ the old man’s, the leader of the discipline committee, and every single boy who pushed you into that closet today. I mean, your face is cute, too—but I guarantee they didn’t pull you into the closet for five minutes alone to simply stare at your face!”

“Wasn’t that just hazing?” I insist.

“Konoe,” Rai takes my chin in his hand again. “You have lived alone for too long, and you are ridiculous. Listen and follow along.” 

He rubs my ears with both his hands. He grooms them a lot, and he knows how to touch them to promote comfort and relaxation, but that isn’t what he’s doing now. He’s stroking them tenderly and gently, which is turning me on.

“These ears—soft, fluffy, plush fur—so _innocent_ —I _love_ them. They give away exactly what you’re feeling even if I can’t see your face. The color suits you, like a child’s, almost—and they blush pink so sweetly when you’re embarrassed—just adorable. Plus, they are slightly oversized, too, like you’re still growing into them.”

They aren’t oversized—his are just too small—I almost open my mouth to protest, but I get distracted.

He slides his hands into my hair. “You’ve got perfect hair. It isn’t exactly thick, but you have so much of it, and it’s so silky soft and smooth, just like your fur. It always smells good—like honey—and it’s begging me to run my fingers through it.”

He looks up at my face, into my eyes, his soft voice continues, “You have beautifully expressive eyes—the color of liquid gold. Your lashes are dark, and I know you know how to use them to your advantage. You can blink them slowly when you want your own way, or look through your lashes without moving your head, looking at me with an upward glance—just like you’re doing now—and I cannot say no to you. Your lips are perfect—plush, full, kissable." He gives me an example. "And you’ve got a gorgeous smile that lights up your face and makes your eyes twinkle. I long to make you smile. And your cheeks—you have a little dimple right here when you smile—gods—so freaking cute.”

He takes a short breath before continuing. “I love your nose. A little button nose—compact, but expressive. You move your nose like no other cat I’ve seen—almost like a bunny’s! It wrinkles in distaste, and you have a different expression for disdain. It even almost droops when you’re sad. It needs kisses, this little nose of yours.” He drops a kiss on my nose, which feels hot with my current blush. 

“The way you blush—it’s adorable. At first, it was cute and innocent—especially when I first saw your pink ears. Now, your blushing is _hot. When Konoe blushes, he’s probably thinking of something utterly filthy_ , I think. So amazingly hot—such a sweet kitten thinking something dirty? What an utterly strange juxtaposition, and I can’t _stand_ it! Gods, sometimes even your nipples blush when you blush—I just noticed that today! I’ll think of _that_ every time I see you blushing from now on.”

That really doesn’t help the heat in my face. He runs his fingers down my neck.

“Your neck and throat—both are _made_ for kissing. Long and muscular, but delicate, too—I want to bite it right here,” he demonstrates by licking about two inches above my collar, “every time I see your neck. The skin is so smooth, and you smell _so_ good. I need to see your throat when you submit to my touch—it’s enchanting.”

Next, he moves down my neck to my collarbones, my skin tingling, my ears tingling when he speaks. “These look sculpted. So perfectly pronounced, and designed so my mouth and lips fit right here,” he demonstrates, torturously moving from my sternum to the edge of the collarbone. “Also the perfect place to leave you a reminder.” And he bites me again, but I don’t resist. Instead, I lean into his touch rather desperately.

“Okay, okay! I believe you—this is getting mezzo,” I plead.

Rai looks up suddenly, hearing the word. “Are you rushing me? I’m still answering your question and I’m in the groove right now. Are you _really_  mezzo?” He looks serious.

Maybe I’m just anxious?

“You won’t leave me like this?” I ask.

“Of course not,” Rai promises, in a soothing voice. “I will make you feel so, _so_ good very soon. Just have a little patience. I’m telling you how much I love each part of your body. May I continue?”

“Um, of course, you can. I’m fine.” Although, I think I was just talked out of using my safe word. What the hell? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose?

Before he moves down my body, Rai runs his fingertips along my arms, which are currently stretched overhead. The touch tickles terribly—especially along my upper arms, and I shiver in response.

“I love your arms,” he murmurs. “They are firm and well-shaped, and much stronger than they look. And your hands—always getting into mischief, reaching out to my hair, combing through my hair and my fur, trying to push me away when they should be pulling me close, drawing surprisingly sharp claws when they should be relaxed—and they are so responsive. Right now, they deserve to be restrained like this. You can earn back the privilege of touch later. Hmph.” He lands a few soft kisses on the inside of my upper arm.

His tickling touch makes me draw my claws, much to my annoyance, and a small protest comes out of my mouth, and he kisses my lips to smother it. 

“Your chest—so perfectly compact,” Rai mumbles, moving his mouth lower down my body once again. “Sculpted and well-defined, like Ribika herself created you. I mean,” he runs his hands along my chest, “just look at this. And if I kiss you here, you can’t help responding. And I may be wrong—but I think the sound embarrasses you.” He kisses both nipples in turn, making me squeak. He’s right—the wet sounds when he licks me there—it’s _terribly_ embarrassing, and it makes my ears twitch.

“No,” I say softly, which, as I expect, makes him work just a little bit harder. But soon he moves his hands down my sides and my stomach. 

“You have such a lovely stomach—so flat—and this is my favorite part here,” he rather abruptly moves—it surprises me when that such a large cat can move so quickly—to the fur right beneath my navel. Running his drawn claws through my fur there makes me tremble with delight, and I sigh rather loudly. “So responsive! I love this fur—so soft, so silky. I could play with you all day.”

“Please— _please_ don’t,” I whisper as another shiver rushes through my body. Not _all_ day, at least.

“You have beautiful legs, too, Konoe—muscular and nicely formed—again, like works of art,” his claws are lightly scraping against the surface of my skin—not enough to scratch me, of course, but they send shiver after shiver along my body. I’m finding it hard to keep still. “And your feet—you have the cutest little toes I’ve ever seen. I noticed the other day at the bathhouse.” He pops one of my toes into his mouth, and it’s incredibly stimulating—like _really_ stimulating. A gasp comes out of my mouth—it’s almost enough to…

And then he pulls it back out again.

“Rai!”

“What. I’m not finished yet. I’m still answering your question.”  
  
Did I ask a question? I begin thinking up some serious revenge at this point, but I may need some heavy rope or something on my side, or maybe while he is asleep I can subdue him?

“Your tail is so unusual, too—I love your innocent coloring—and your fur is lush and full, and though you have short hair, it’s so soft and silky—and look—when you get aroused, you bristle. It’s just so sexy! If I ever question how you’re feeling, I can look at your tail and see for myself. And it’s both sensitive and expressive. You can’t hide its movements. You beckon me, even if you don’t intend to. I’m rather impressed by the hooked shape at the end. I’ve never seen a tail like yours before. It’s one of a kind.”

His soft sexy voice sounds like it’s coming closer again. 

“You have the most gorgeous hips and ass I have ever seen. To be truthful, it’s the second thing I noticed after your sweet face when you were playing in the fountain. I thought—what a sweet kitten—and then, _holy shit, what an ass!_ ”

“You did not!” I feel myself blushing fiercely. I can feel his hands grabbing my butt at this point.

“I did indeed,” Rai whispers into my ear. “Perhaps because you have such a slim waist, your hips are more obvious—but still—just  _amazing_. And perfectly sized for my hands. I love spanking you, too. I fantasize about it—your misbehaving, taking you over my knee…”  
  
“Rai!” I blush again, but the thought of it really turns me on. Why? Is it just because he’s been teasing me all day?

“And last, but not least—” I close my eyes and moan when Rai’s mouth surrounds my dick—warm and wet—and oh, gods—it feels _so_ good. I melt into the touch, and I feel his hands behind me—one grabbing the base of my tail, and the other pushing softly at my entrance. He’s been playing around there for a while, and I’m more than eager. It feels amazing. 

“Uh—Rai! Please,” I’m really desperate now.

But before I can climax, he lifts his mouth up off my dick and asks, “So, do you believe me now?”

I can’t remember my question.

“Restraints? Please?” I ask.

He growls just a little—a fierce look in his eye—and he unties my wrists from the headboard. The moment my wrists are undone they fly around Rai’s neck, and I pull him in for a kiss, and I grab onto the base of his tail.

He folds my body in half, pressing my knees against my chest, and he enters me in one swift movement that takes my breath away. I am more than ready, still prepared and lubed from his earlier play—but the sudden entry is very tight. It isn’t painful, however—I must still be in heat.

He gives me a moment to adjust, and I feel him stroking my chest, my sides, my waist, my thighs, my butt, and he leans down to kiss my lips.

“Konoe,” he whispers against me. “You are adorable.”

“Rai—don’t tease me— _please_ —just—please—just fuck me,” I beg. I’m desperate for this. I’m ready, and I _want_ this silver cat more than I’ve ever wanted anything.

No one has ever told me I am beautiful—no one has ever told me they loved me—not like this—not with this level of sincerity or detail—and I am completely overwhelmed. I see his pale blue eye blown wide and dark, silver hair sticky with sweat as he pounds into me—and all I can hear is his soft, sexy, voice calling my name.

“Konoe.”

He finds that special spot inside of me and it’s almost too much—too overwhelming—like my heart will burst—and I feel a song welling up inside me at the same time as my climax, which doesn’t take long to reach, as I’ve been brought so close to my limit so many times today.

I release both my song and climax at the same time—the light exploding from my fingertips, ears, toes, and tail and against the back of my eyelids at the same time—and his name—the name of this silver cat on my tongue—with the melody my body is singing—the melody he has made my body sing for him.

Power and pleasure surge through me simultaneously—and it’s a delight like nothing I’ve felt before—a mess of emotions and nerves and sensations—almost too stimulating. It doesn’t occur to me till later, but the intensity of my climax may have to do with being brought so close to the edge so many times today. It feels amazing. In any case, my body sings and my heart yearns for this silver cat.

For Rai.

 _Rai_.

I feel him climax inside me and he rides out his own pleasure with several thrusts—his eye open and watching my face—his own face soft and sexy—he looks so much younger when he is relaxed like this.

He lies down exhausted next to me, and I roll over on top of him, still singing. I kiss him deeply, and I slip my fingers ever so gently beneath his eyepatch, and he inhales sharply, and he grabs my wrist. I want him to know that I love him—all of him—just the way he is. Even this part of him.

He kisses my lips gently and then turns me around in his arms.

“Come here. Let me groom you.”

I drift off to sleep almost instantly to the soft strokes of his tongue on my ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe makes it through the first weekend of the mating season in one piece, spending his time at Rai's place. Now, a new grading semester is about to start. Rai may seem awfully OOC this chapter (especially when compared to the game), but I think he's developing right on compared to how he has been in this fic.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Descriptions of consensual sex, excessive teasing.

I spend all of Sunday with Rai in his apartment—most of it on my back or with Rai on his. We plan to leave for the bathhouse but end up on the floor when he sees I’ve borrowed one of his yukatas (I didn’t think to bring my own robe, but it seems I will need this here). 

When he sees my attempt at draping it so the length won’t drag on the floor, he generously offers to help me fix it. However—

I should never have trusted him.

He ends up wrapping himself in it with me in front of him, suggesting that we could wear the robe together and share it. A small scuffle ensues which ends with me restrained with the obi from his yukata, and him threatening to carry me to the bathhouse like that—he will wear the yukata and I can wear the obi. He gives me a hard time about my unwillingness to share. 

I end up calling out “soprano!” as loud as I can when he unlocks the door to his apartment. I can never tell how serious he is—but he stops immediately. He also unties me, carrying me to the bed, soothing my rather frayed nerves with the gentle grooming of my ears. The idea of being carried across the school naked _isn’t_ my idea of a good time.

“You wouldn’t be _naked_ ,” Rai whispers almost as though he is trying to coax me into trying it. “You’d be wearing the obi, and you could borrow my tail if yours was too agitated to cover your important bits."

I don’t always appreciate his teasing—although I _do_ appreciate that he seems to enjoy my body as much as he does. I am not on perfect terms with my body, I think—especially not compared to how much I enjoy his—and I am still trying to think of a way to get him back for yesterday’s torture session. I don’t really think of it as a torture session anymore, I suppose. Not after our conversation—and honestly, not after we finally had sex.

Needless to say, we don’t end up at the bathhouse, but he drags me into his shower, which is quite a bit more cramped than the bathhouse. And that’s just as well, because—well, what we did in there would _not_ have been appropriate in any way at the bathhouse.

There’s such a big difference in our statures that he lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing my back against the tiles, kissing me under the hot water till I was out of breath—and before I knew it he was fucking me in there, while holding me like that, using my body weight to, well, you know, get enough momentum to move.

We are both exhausted by the time we finish, but Rai’s hair takes a good deal of work after he gets out of the shower—even though he always conditions it. He conditions mine, too, so I smell a little like him now. I help him comb through the tangles—thinking he ought to braid it or put it in a ponytail (or even two—when I showed him how cute it would look, and he was not impressed, the grump).

Then, we end back up on the bed, and he asks if he might groom me.

Weird, since I just got out of the shower, but I like to groom after a shower as well, sometimes, if I’m sleepy. So I agree. I find it hard to refuse him if he asks. We both fall asleep afterward. 

Now, in just a few hours, I start my new school schedule. I have my first math class this morning—Froud-Sensei teaches math—he was the guy with green hair in the weird bondage outfit. I met him the first night I was here. Next is English with a new teacher, Mink. I’m hoping it will be better than Razel’s class. I am hoping to go early and talk to him before class, and explain that I am behind but I have help.

I have biology after that with Verg-Sensei, and then physical education. I’m not sure who the PE teacher is since in the space for the teacher’s name it simply reads “Trip.” I’m not sure if that’s his name, or if that means we are going somewhere. But there is a classroom assignment, so I’ll go there. After lunch, I have sword training—two periods—which will be exhausting, especially since I know Rai isn’t going to go easy on me.

Today is the start of the new grading term, so I feel refreshed and ready to go.

Rai has mentioned that some cats may still be in heat, so my classes may feel emptier than usual. He thinks I still smell really nice, so he is a little concerned, but I need to get my education started. I showed him my schedule and told him he could walk me to class, but nothing should happen during class anymore. 

He didn’t say anything but said he’d be walking me to classes today. “So you don’t get lost.”

Whatever.

I have about two hours before the start of my first class, so I suggest we grab breakfast in the cafeteria. Rai replies, “Sure. But first, can you come here and help me with this?”

“Help you with what?” It looks like he is messing around with something on his boot when I approach. And when I am within arm’s length, Rai reaches out to me quite suddenly and grabs my body, pulling me in close.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to stay here today? With me?” The words are whispered directly in my ear—I know he does that to tempt me since I love it when he whispers to me like that. 

“Ah, well, of course, I’d rather do that. But I need to fulfill my obligations to this school and try my best, don’t I? I can’t give up after a single bad experience with a teacher, can I?”

His hands are stroking my back and shoulders gently, and he starts running his fingers through my hair. It feels nice.

“No—I suppose not. Although, I could say you were dropping out to become my Sanga,” he says quietly.

“But wouldn’t you rather have an educated Sanga?” I ask, meeting his gaze. He is sitting on the bed, and I am standing, so we are about even, height-wise.

He sighs.

“You wouldn’t?” I ask again.

“It’s not that. I just wonder if I should let you go today. Is it foolish of me to let you go? I’m sure you don’t want me hanging around your classes—but what if something happens to you? I’ve never experienced a season like this. It’s really… confusing.”

He looks adorably vulnerable and almost flustered. It’s very sweet.

I reach out both my hands to his face, and I kiss his mouth softly—not deeply, just softly.

“How about this? You can walk me to and from classes today and meet me for lunch if that will help you feel better.”

He sighs again, looking down slightly.

“I thought you’d be fine yesterday.”  
  
“Well, we’ve done an awful lot since yesterday.”  
  
“Maybe—” Rai looks up at me without raising his face, just tilting his eye up through long lashes. This makes him look awfully attractive and terribly seductive. It makes my heart skip a beat, even after the weekend we have had together. Why the hell is he here with me? “I might have an idea.”

“An idea?” I ask.

“Yes.”  
  
“Will it make you feel better?” I ask.

“I think it might—if you cooperate.”

“Cooperate?” This is sounding a little iffy. I only have a few hours before my first class starts, and I want breakfast. “What did you have in mind?” I can’t keep the nervousness out of my voice now. 

“Why are you acting so shy? You’re acting like I’m going to ask you to do something you’ve never done before,” Rai teases. This cat teases incessantly. I haven’t spent much time around other cats before, but I wasn’t aware that teasing on such a regular basis could be a thing. And coming from him, it’s frankly disconcerting. He’s so gruff when he is instructing us in class, curt with his colleagues, and even shorter with the students who aren’t in his class. So why is he like this with me?

“I was being serious, but if you’re just going to be like this—” I start to pull away from him.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He immediately pulls me back, this time, squeezing my lower body between his legs. That means I won’t be able to escape.

“I’m hungry and I have a big day ahead of me. I want to eat a big breakfast. Aren’t you the one who was concerned with my nutrition?”

I feel him stroking my stomach, and his hands have somehow sneaked their way underneath my uniform shirt. 

“Your stomach is very, very flat. Maybe I should take a quick look!”

With those words, I find myself flopped onto his bed—but instead of simply pushing me against the bed, he grabs me by the thighs and flips me upside down in a full loop before flipping me onto my back. My head ends up at the foot of the bed. It might have to do with my poor direction as a Ribika, but I get a little dizzy being handled this way, and I need a moment to recover my senses.

It’s almost like he is aware of this—because he uses the moment of my recovery to unbuckle my belt, unbutton and unzip my pants, and starts sliding them down my hips.

“Hey—hey—Rai! That is _not_ my stomach!” It’s too early to deal with this cat.

I know he loves to do things like this in the morning. And me—I often wake up a little grumpy. But I am actually pretty cheerful today. So his caresses are starting to feel pretty good. Overwhelming, but good.

“No, this is definitely _not_ your stomach—but I just got distracted. You see—as a cat,” he is speaking between kisses and licks, “my eyes are naturally”—kiss—“drawn to any kind of”—lick—“movement. And I happened to detect”—kiss, kiss—“a little movement”—lick, lick, lick—“down here. I’m only”—kiss—“following my”—lick—“natural instincts. You can’t”—kiss—“fault me for that.” 

Movement? What the fuck is he talking about?

“You know, Rai,” I murmur, “that is kind of _always_ like that now.”

“What is always like what?”

“It seems like it kind of has a mind of its own.” I am terribly embarrassed to be talking about specific _private_ parts of my body—but he started it. I need him to know that it isn’t his job to take care of every fucking erection I have. “I’m sure it’s _your_ fault.”

“What—you don’t have a name for it?” Rai asks.

“No!” I’m offended. Then I wait for a second. “Do you??”

Rai is quiet and looks at me slyly. “I just thought that was something all sixteen-year-old boys did.”

“What? Name their privates?”

“Well, they are awfully important.”

“You didn’t actually answer me. Does _yours_ have a name? It is not _everything_ , and I do not need you to handle it every t—Rai…” My lame retort dissolves into a sigh of his name when he wraps his mouth around me. This cat can’t seem to make it through the day without putting some part of me in his mouth. This morning, however, I’m not complaining—except that I always feel a little guilty when things are this one-sided. “Rai, really—you don’t have t—ooohhhh…”

He has just mashed his tongue into the slit, made me curl my toes into the mattress, and shove my hands into his long silver hair. I’m officially melting into the sheets, as one with the bed, pliable in his hands, under his complete control.

He glances up at my last protest, pops my dick out of his mouth and says, “Konoe, I love it when you get so carried away with pleasure that you lose your ability to speak.” 

“I don’t l—ooohhhh!” Another long moan comes out of my mouth before I can finish my sentence. I was going to say that I don’t lose my ability to speak, but I’ve lost my ability to speak—at least finish _that_ sentence anyway.

“Is this really what you had in mind?” I manage to ask. “You don’t want… to do something _more_?”

“I want you to be comfortable and relaxed in class, not distracted by anything. And I want my scent on you. And I wanted to hear your voice before we went to breakfast.”

Hear my voice? I have been talking in nervous excitement about my classes all morning! He meant… that voice? The sighs I try so hard to stifle?

“Ah—Rai—soon,” I try to give him fair warning, but he does not pull away, and I end up approaching my limit much sooner than I expect. This time, however, as my climax approaches, I look deep within my heart for feelings I have toward this sometimes annoying, overly possessive, often controlling, and yet frequently selfless silver cat. I want to _sing_ for him. I search around inside myself—looking for that pool of melody—and then, I think of exactly what I want to tell him.

Then—this time before I start climaxing—my body starts to sing. A shudder runs through me, almost like it’s tuning itself up—I’ve never noticed that before, but I wonder if I do that every time I sing and I just have never noticed before.

When the melody comes out—it’s soft and gentle, not desperate or loud as the previous songs have been—not at all forced. It’s a clear simple tune, and it says, “Thank you for loving me. Thank you for appreciating me. I don’t want to sing for anyone else but you.” 

And then, I climax—adding my own sighs and moans to the melody. Singing the song enhances my own experience—I feel connected to Rai, almost like I can feel myself climaxing in his mouth, but I also feel a soft, gentle tug inside his heart. It’s the strangest feeling.

It feels amazing—waves of pleasure floating out to my limbs, even to the tips of my ears and tail, making them twitch wildly—followed quickly by a gentle wave of relaxation, which sweeps over me quite heavily and suddenly.

Really, I should be prepared for the exhaustion, but it always takes me by surprise.

“Konoe,” Rai whispers. When I open my eyes, he is above me, looking down at me—and I see he still is glowing slightly. Is it my imagination or does his eye look a little glossy? He isn’t crying, is he? I look a little worried.

“Was that okay?” I ask.

“That was beautiful.” He kisses my forehead, both my eyelids (making me close them again), the tip of my nose, the highest parts of my cheeks, and my chin. “But… aren’t you tired now?”

“I’m _starving_ ,” I say and to confirm it, my stomach growls loudly.

“We’ll get you anything you want at the cafeteria. It’s no problem.” Rai starts dressing me, as I just lie here helplessly, unable to even move my arms.

“Is it always going to be like this?” I ask.

“Me taking care of you? Yes.” Rai replies, looking at me with a smile. “Me attacking you first thing in the morning? Yes.” 

I blush fiercely. “That isn’t what I meant!” I feel the blush creeping into my ears, and Rai notices it, too, since he kisses the tips of my ears playfully. “I mean—will I _always_ feel this level of exhaustion when I sing?”

“I’ve read that when you’re learning new songs, yes—it is exhausting the first time you sing. So you should plan for some recovery time if you’re going to sing a new song. Now today, at sword practice, if you sing what you sang for me while I was fencing Koujaku, I think you’ll find you’re tired, but not exhausted.”

“I see.” 

“Think of it like training, building up your muscles. This is a muscle you’ve never used before.” A sly grin appears on his face as he pulls me up to sit. “I think there are a lot of muscles you’ve been using this weekend that you haven’t used before.” 

Again, my blush deepens. “Don’t talk about things like that on purpose!” 

“But you have such a cute blush. Let’s go.”

How? I can’t walk. I was hoping I could wait at least till I could control my legs. But Rai is having none of that. Instead, he scoops me up in his arms and moves toward the door.

“Wait!” I yell. I would stiffen in his arms and struggle if I could, but I can’t.

“What?” he asks, completely unfazed by my sudden outburst.

“You can’t carry me all the way there!” 

“Why not? I can smell you like this, too, and enjoy your cute, pink ears, which will blush even hotter once I step outside this door.”

“No,” I argue.

“Well, are you going to walk?”

“Um,” I don’t know what to say.

"What's the problem, Konoe? If I am your Touga, you should let me serve you. It’s expected for me to take care of my Sanga—and right now, you’re hungry, and walking is not an option.”

“But—what about the rest of the students?”

“What about them? Hell, I’m sure they know we’re fucking already. If they didn’t know when you sang for me in class, they sure as hell know now, after all the noise you made this weekend.”

“What?!” I’m horrified and duck my head slightly.

“I deliberately left the windows open on Sunday, since we didn’t leave the house. You needed the fresh air, and I wanted to be able to tell if your scent had changed or not. It’s hard to tell in an enclosed space.”

“What?!” I say again, even more horrified. I didn’t bother stifling my sighs like I would have, had I known the entire _world_ was listening!

“It’s not a big deal. I’m sure you helped many cats who couldn’t find a partner this season and probably even helped some who did. It’s always hard for the instructors, you see. Your voice would do it for me in a pinch—I can’t imagine being in the peak of heat at my age and hearing those sobbing gasps—”

“Shut up!” I say. “That’s enough. I get it. I’ll be quiet next time.”

“It’s a good thing, Konoe. Being able to raise your voice in pleasure makes both you and me feel better—it enhances both of our experiences—” 

“I said that’s enough! I’m not going to make a sound next time.”

“Right, I’m _sure_ you won’t.” Rai hides his chuckle in my ears, so I hear him easily as he opens the door. “Really, though—you have such a wonderful voice.”

“Seriously, stop, or I’ll bite you.”

“Hmpf. Only if I get close enough to your mouth. You’re pretty helpless right now.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Non-consensual drug use, non-con sex (on both their parts, due to drug use)

Ugh. Math. However, Froud seems like a good teacher—he’s very enthusiastic as he introduces me to the class. He has me take a placement exam during class, which is very long and full of strange things I’ve never seen.

Why would I need or want to solve for X? In what context is this relevant to me as a cat or a Sanga?

I kind of want to ask, but when I look up, Froud is solving a problem on the board, and he has so much enthusiasm—although, the way he moves his body is frightfully creepy and disturbing. He wiggles way more than a cat does—I mean, he’s a devil after all—but his movements strangely remind me of a bug. It’s both creepy and strangely captivating. I can’t concentrate on my exam and find myself staring at his hairless tail, which is wiggling around like a worm. I have an almost irrepressible urge to attack it—and I’m not the only one. Several other cats, especially those in the front row, seem awfully distracted.

A little shiver goes down my spine, and suddenly his masked face looks my way. There are students all around me, and I can’t see his eyes, but I know he is looking right at me. How does he do that?

“Konoe-kun, are you needing assistance, or do you have a question?”

“Ah—no. I was just slightly distracted by the problem you were solving on the board. You’re so enthusiastic,” I’m embarrassed to be caught staring.

“I see. Well, don’t let the time slip away from you. You only have 20 minutes left,” Froud warns.

I end up not finishing the exam, but I’ve done my best—I think anyway—and I drop off my test at Froud’s desk.

“Good job, Konoe-kun. I’m delighted to have you in my class, and I’ll have this graded by Wednesday’s class. I’ll be here if you need additional special tutoring sessions.”

Something about the way he says that gives me the creeps—like he has been talking to Razel. I get another chill and I look up sharply when he talks about extra tutoring, trying to hide the revulsion I feel. The thought of him touching me—ugh!—utterly disgusting! I can’t even.

“Thank you, sir. So I’d best get to my next class.”

I’d noticed this while dropping off my exam earlier, but when the students were exiting the class, I saw several of them startle as they were heading out the door. That naturally makes me suspicious—but it’s just Rai, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, right next to the door. He’s waiting for me and watching as each student leaves. His presence is large and intimidating, especially if you aren’t expecting him there.

“How was it?” he asks.

“It was fine. But more importantly, I think your presence is frightening the students. Maybe don’t stand quite so close to the d-” my words are interrupted with a rather passionate kiss, which makes several bystanders turn their heads.

He really isn’t holding back—and it takes me off guard. But it sweeps me off my feet, and I find myself melting into his touch just like when we were alone in his apartment, despite my fur bristling in surprise. He smells so good! I don’t understand why he smells so damned good!

I feel him grabbing the base of my tail, and he pulls away from my mouth and pulls me to his side.

“I’ve decided to make our relationship public,” he states. “There’s no sense in hiding it, after all. You’re my Sanga.” Then he whispers in my ears, “You smell good enough to eat.”

My exact thoughts—what is this? Is it still the heat?

“Maybe we should skip your next class,” he suggests, and I look up in alarm.

“Why?”

“Ah, I just don’t really want you out of my sight.”

“That’s not a reason—and this is English. I need to get better at reading.” I look up at my surroundings, hoping we are indeed on the way to the assigned classroom. But I really can't tell. “Remember, I need to speak with Mink-Sensei before class.” 

“Fine, then.” He sounds slightly put out. “I’ll come with you.”

We get to the next class early, and Mink-Sensei is a large cat, too—not quite as tall as Rai, but broader. He has calm brown eyes and long hair that is styled loosely with a few feathers braided in. His fur is medium length, ticked brown. He’s quite attractive for an older guy.

Aoba is already here, too, and Koujaku is leaning against the wall outside the classroom, almost as though he is hesitating to leave.

I enter the classroom with Rai behind me, and Mink looks up from his book. He is wearing glasses, but peers over them when I walk up to the desk.

“Ah, you must be Konoe. Welcome. Rai, nice to see you, too.”

Rai nods politely.

“Um, thank you. I’m not sure you’ve heard, but I can’t read very well yet. Rai is tutoring me, though—and I’m sure I’ll catch up with the rest of the class soon,” I blurt.

“Of course, you will. Rai has excellent taste in literature, and I’m sure if you put in the hours, you will catch up in no time. We are _all_ here to learn—even me, Konoe-kun. Take any seat—we don’t have assigned seating in this class.”

I head over to Aoba, who smiles up at me brightly. He looks really happy, actually. I can’t help returning his smile, and Rai squeezes my ass lightly as he leaves. I can hear him chatting with Koujaku outside quietly, but I can’t hear what they are saying.

“So?” I ask.

“So,” Aoba says, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “First—I have to say, if I got you in trouble on Friday, I’m so sorry. It wasn’t my intention.” 

“Don’t worry,” I reply.

“Second—it was even better than I could have ever imagined! And I guess you’ve heard from Koujaku,” now it’s my turn to blush, remembering the state in which he last saw me, “but it seems I’m a Sanga, too!” 

“I’m so glad!”

“So, I was going to ask... that ‘discussion’ you were having when Koujaku stopped by,” Aoba starts.

A small embarrassed sound comes out of my mouth, and I slump down in my chair.

“Um, that wasn’t my fault, was it?”

“Oh—ah, no!” I say, but I don’t offer anything else.

“Koujaku said it looked pretty intense. I mean, I grew up with those guys, and Rai is a little hard to read sometimes,” Aoba continues. “He just doesn’t seem the type—”

“Please, Aoba,” I beg desperately. “Can we maybe _not_ talk about that right now?” I’m sinking lower in my seat.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. I mean, hell, I’ve seen him naked before. Hum. I bet that’s an interesting fit,” he murmurs, a little louder than I’d prefer, and I blush even more. “Oh, your ears are pink, Konoe!”

Just then, class begins—and I wonder how many people overheard our conversation. We are reading the same book as Razel’s class, which makes me feel a little uncomfortable, but I can’t fix that. But the class goes by quickly, and when we leave, both Rai and Koujaku are waiting.

“I’m off to bio next,” I say. “See you later!”

“Bye!” Aoba says. Koujaku just looks at me with sort of a strange look on his face. He’s probably remembering when he saw me last. Well, forget about it. I don't want to think about it.

My biology class is on the other side of campus, and there are only seats left in the front row when I enter the class. Verg-Sensei looks up sharply when I enter. 

“Nice that you could join us today, Chibi-tan. Looks like you’re in the seat of honor today.” While Verg is smiling when he says the words, his tone sends a shudder down my spine. I remember how he looked at me when I first met him, that night at dinner with Rai, and he makes me uncomfortable.

“I apologize,” I murmur, taking a seat down in the front row.

In this class, apparently, we are studying herbs and their medicinal uses. Verg has a variety of potted plants on his desk, which he hands around to the class, as well as dried herbs on display.

“Licorice root is helpful to us in many ways. Not only can it be used as an anti-inflammatory, but it can also be used to soothe allergies and itching. It’s great if you tend to imbibe in alcohol, since it will clean out your system. Plus, its naturally sweet taste makes it easy to ingest.”

The licorice plant is passed around—I’ve been living on my own a while, and I recognize it. I would pick it as a medicinal supply and use it for seasonal allergies. I didn’t know it also helped with arthritis, however.

“Who recognizes this plant? Anyone? Go ahead, Tokino.”

I look back and see my friend in class. He looks—a little worse for wear than when I last saw him. In fact, he looks absolutely exhausted.

“That’s catnip,” he replies. 

Verg passes the live plant around. “Notice the smell—it’s part of the mint family. And it’s very rare to see these growing in the wild these days.”

It smells really good, and it makes a slight shivering sensation ruffle through my fur when I sniff it. 

“Ah, Chibi—I see you’re a high-responder. Here, we will do a quick demonstration. You came in late, so you are today’s guinea pig,” Verg says, rubbing his hands together, approaching my desk with a dried stick in his hands. “Now, set a good example for the others, please, and open your mouth.”

“I’m sorry?” I look up, shrinking away immediately. There is no _way_ I’m going to be ingesting any catnip in this class. Who knows what might happen?

“This is why it’s important to be on time in this class,” Verg says. “Open up.”

I wasn’t late! I just happened to be the last student inside the classroom, and now everyone is watching me. I really don’t want to comply—I’ve never even tried catnip!

“Chibi!” Verg barks, right in my ear, making my fur fluff out. He grabs my face and pulls me against his stomach—his revealing outfit ensures my ears brush against his bare skin. He strokes my jaw gently a few times and then pushes hard on the joint at my jaw, which makes me open my mouth, and he shoves the whole stick inside. “Chew it up like a good kitty. I think you’ll like the effect.”

Once it’s in there, I realize if I resist anymore, he’s going to keep me in this headlock, so I struggle to obey, trying to chew the minty-flavored piece of bark in my mouth. Tears of shame burn my eyes. Is it okay for me to be handled this roughly in class? But the other students don’t do anything, so it must be a common occurrence.

“It shouldn’t take long to see the effects. But who can tell me the benefits of this herb?”

I can hear the conversation around me, but the words start to blur strangely around me, and I start to feel very strange. I lose track of the discussion and I cannot follow who is saying what.

“You’ll notice when it’s ingested, this herb has a sedating effect. Notice Chibi-tan’s eyes—slightly bloodshot, pupils are blown wide. I gave him a very small dose, but he’s a small cat. If he'd have just smelled it, the herb has more of a stimulant effect and works as an aphrodisiac. Now, Chibi will probably not give us any more trouble for the rest of the class.”

My ears twitch when I hear scattered snickers, but my body suddenly feels very heavy—I am almost unable to move, in fact—but yet, there’s also a certain warmth inside me that is quite nice. My tail flicks agitatedly.

“For those of you looking for an easier find than catnip, consider cat thyme, Teucrium Marum. This plant can be spotted easily by its pink flowers that bloom in the summer and by its musty smell. While it looks similar to thyme, it actually is a germander...”

Verg’s voice fades away until he is standing in front of me again. He hovers some dried herbs in front of my nose—the smell is very powerful, and I try to turn my face away. Verg has other ideas, however, and thrusts the herbs in front of my face and says, “I said, smell these, Chibi.”

“It’s Konoe, not Chibi,” I hear the words come out of my mouth, and I feel them, but I can’t remember actually deciding to speak. Smelling this plant sends a shocking sensation into my nostrils and directly to my brain, and I hear my heart thumping loudly in my ears. 

The feeling reminds me of when I first realized I was in heat, and I feel my ears filling with blood suddenly.

“Ah, it looks like he responds well to cat thyme, too. Well, I hope Chibi’s partner didn’t exhaust himself during the weekend festivities, because I have a feeling he’s about to have somewhat of a mess on his hands.” Verg looks down at me condescendingly. 

I can move my head, but nothing else—except that parts below my waist start to fill with blood, feeling very good. My breathing picks up—and I really need some fresh air. I start to feel a little sick, too.

I start to get restless—is this from that herb? But I still can’t understand anything that is happening around me in class. My heart rate increases, too—thump-thump-thump—right in my ears, loud enough so I’m sure people around me can hear it. And I start to sweat. 

“Oy, you’re not looking so great. Don't vomit in my classroom. Want some water?” Verg asks.

I shake my head and spend the rest of the class simply waiting for it to end. I’m not given anything else, but when we are dismissed, I have a really hard time packing my books in my bag. I can't seem to remember how my bag works.

I see Tokino rush out the door and come back in with Rai behind him.

“Hey—oy—what’s wrong? Are you all right?”

Shit—that _voice_ —gods—I _want_ that voice. I reach out both hands to Rai and promptly fall out of my chair.

“Oy!” Rai catches me easily, and I think I hear him exchanging some harsh words with Verg, but I can’t understand what they are saying. I see an orange fluffy thing picking up my books and handing my bag to Rai, who throws me over his shoulder and leaves the class.

It feels like he’s stomping—and is angry—but I don’t know why. Hanging upside down like this, however—I slip one of my hand into Rai’s pants to grab his ass, the other grabs the base of his tail. He just smells so good—and that white tail is so fluffy! If he didn’t want me to grab it, he shouldn’t be waving it like that in my face!

“Oy! Bakaneko! Not here—we’re in the hallway, for gods’ sake!” He is speaking so sharply to me, but all I want is to feel that soft, fluffy fur—it’s too tempting. And I want—I want to press my nose against the fur at his navel—I want it so much—more than I can remember ever wanting anything. “Oy—your hands—oy!”

I ignore his protests—I hardly hear them—I just want that tail—and I start grooming it while hanging upside down over his shoulder, paying careful attention to how the fur feels in my mouth. I feel him shivering underneath my body. His shoulders are shivering, I think. His fur feels so different than my own fur, which is at least this thick, but not this long. Have I seen him groom himself this weekend? Maybe it should fall to me—I could I do a great job...

I hear a familiar metallic click and realize we’ve entered Rai’s apartment.

Wait—don’t I have class? I'm going on a trip in PE, I think?

“Rai...” my voice trails off when he sets me on the bed, and he starts trying to disengage my hands from his tail.

“Let go, you idiot!” Rai grabs my face—I think it’s too rough—and I complain with a whine.

“Hurts,” I say when he squeezes my cheeks.

“Damn it—did he give you both catnip and cat thyme?”

I don’t understand what he is saying, and I just look at him confused.

“That’s what the ginger said. But why is he picking on you?” Rai asks me.

Suddenly, Rai lowers his face to my neck and inhales my scent there—I shiver in delight. It feels so good, and I go limp, collapsing against Rai's warm body. What is wrong with me?

“You—you’ve been drugged,” Rai explains, his voice almost unrecognizable. “And shit—with catnip and cat thyme, right during the mating season. I wonder if that damned devil could smell it on you, too. Ah, fuck.”

Rai’s lips are suddenly crushing mine, and a loud, lewd purr starts within the core of my body. It feels so good! I hear some loud sighing and gasping, and I don’t know where it’s coming from—I am too high to realize it’s my own voice.

“Damn it,” Rai says. “Is this okay? Shit.” I hear him swearing. Why is he upset? I don’t understand.

In a hurry, my vest comes off over my head, along with my tie, and my shirt is quickly unbuttoned. It feels like Rai has four hands—undressing me so quickly and caressing my body—and I feel him removing my shoes and my trousers as well, flinging them aside carelessly.

“Damn it—you smell _so_ good—I can’t—” Rai interrupts himself by taking an ear into my mouth, and I feel hands on my tail and pressing at my groin. I’m already dripping with desire, and the noise in the room is so loud—it almost hurts my ears. It doesn’t occur to me later that _I_ was the one who was being so loud.

I don’t really remember what happens next—but I know he’s fucking me—nice and slow at first, or he tries to move slowly—and he keeps saying, “I can’t stop—I can’t stop.” I don’t know why he would want to, though, because it feels so, _so_ good—and soon—and soon I can take anymore, and I am calling his name.

When my climax explodes, it takes me almost by surprise, and while it feels good, I feel dangerously light—like my head is floating far away from my body, almost like my brain is detached from what my body is doing.

I’m growling his name as I climax—I hear my own voice and it nearly makes me cringe—and he comes right after me with more noise than I’ve _ever_ heard from him, and it sounds so nice to my ears. He’s a high responder, too? Perhaps he could smell the catnip on me?

I feel him brushing my face, which kind of forces me back into reality, and I say, “That felt so good—but I feel so weird now. Like my body is somewhere else.”

“Hush now,” it’s whispered low in my ear, and followed by a rather invasive touch of his tongue. “Be still now and sleep this off. And then—I’ve got to get this smell off of you or we are _never_ going to be able to leave my apartment.” 

That wouldn't be so bad, I think. I close my eyes and relax in his warm arms, letting myself float away between the calming strokes of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoe starts classes. Math goes well. He takes a placement test and he do he best, but he gets distracted by the weird teacher, Froud, who is too wiggly at the math board. Rai walks him to each of his classes, touching him and kissing him, "making their relationship public," he says and trying to convince him to stay home with him, but Konoe wants to try his classes.
> 
> Mink's English class goes well--Aoba is in it and asks about that interaction that Koujaku witnessed, much to Konoe's embarrassment. Aoba was afraid it was HIS fault for dancing with him like that on Friday night. Konoe is nervous his classmates overheard.
> 
> In biology, Konoe is the last to arrive, and Verg treats him meanly--calling him late and picking on him. In fact, they are studying herbs. He forces Konoe to eat some catnip as a test subject, which makes him really sedate and then makes him sniff some cat thyme (that really is a thing, I guess). After class, Konoe isn't able to move, so Tokino (who looks worse for wear, Konoe noticed at the beginning of class, but doesn't get a chance to talk to him), gets Rai, who takes Konoe away.
> 
> Rai carries a rather high and now incredibly horny catnip-scented Konoe back to his apartment and barely manages to get him there in time. They sleep together--well, they fuck, anyway. Apparently, Rai also is a high-responder to catnip.
> 
> This is the end of Part II--that was rather fast! I plan to start Part III next. :) This is a fun little series to write.


End file.
